


Hear me out

by Fullbuster



Category: One Piece
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Romance, Sordo, Yaoi, adolescentes, cirujano, discapacitado, instituto
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 62,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster
Summary: La primera vez que le vio, tocaba la guitarra en un aula vacía. Allí, Law sintió por primera vez la belleza de la música, quizá… se enamoró, pero ese guitarrista era inalcanzable. La gente le adoraba, tenía una beca como jugador de fútbol americano y sacaba buenas notas, sin embargo, de él, sólo corrían absurdos rumores por sus tatuajes o su carácter. ¡Un accidente cambió toda su vida! Ace se quedó sordo y la gente se distanció, pero Law, embelesado por su presencia, decidió que él también tomaría clases de lengua de signos a su lado.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Law/ Portgas D.Ace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. No todo es lo que parece.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias a todos los que os aventuráis a leer, espero que os guste esta historia y disfrutéis con nuestros amados personajes. La historia se puede encontrar también en Wattpad y en Amor yaoi (Algo más avanzada)

¡El instituto! Sólo era un centro estatal de educación secundaria, eso es lo que pondría en cualquier diccionario que los alumnos consultasen. Para él... era una macabra sociedad jerarquizada donde los más idiotas podían ser algo en la vida... o en la adolescencia. Era un edificio que no sólo albergaba sabiduría, sino también mentiras, confabulaciones, falsedad, hipocresía y sobre todo... rumores. Daba igual ciertos o irreales, allí estaban y una vez te alcanzaban, no podías huir de ellos.

Sentado en el murillo del jardín delantero del edificio, un chico moreno miraba sin interés alguno al resto de los estudiantes. Casi todos inmersos en sus grupos, con la gente con la que mejor congeniaba. ¡Él no congeniaba con nadie! Era una respuesta muy simple pero era la realidad.

Sus dedos con letras tatuadas agarraron la lata de refresco a su lado y tomó un sorbo antes de cerrar el libro que tenía entre manos. Era el último antes de entrar a su infierno personal. No le gustaba el instituto, de hecho, el único lugar donde se sentía tranquilo era en la propia clase. Sólo debía sentarse y escuchar, tomar sus apuntes y nada más. Lo peor eran los recreos, los pasillos, la clase de educación física... y no era porque él no fuera atlético o se le dieran mal los deportes, todo lo contrario, él era un gran deportista, pero odiaba tener que trabajar en parejas con gente que le odiaba y le miraba con recelo.

Terminó de beber y lanzó la lata con tan buena puntería, que entró limpia en la papelera frente a él. Sonrió, aunque las miradas de los estudiantes que iban en dirección al edificio, se fijaron en él. Esos ojos turbios, la mirada de odio o casi asco, cómo movían sus labios balbuceando cosas que él no podía escuchar pero sabiendo que seguían soltando rumores.

¡Era un chico con tatuajes! Sabía muchas de las cosas que decían a sus espaldas. ¡Un chico problemático! Metido en bandas, posiblemente en tema de drogas. Sus tatuajes le delataban como un gamberro, porque nadie se tatuaría la palabra "Death" en las falanges, tampoco se tatuaría casi todo el cuerpo si no fuera de una banda, así lo veían los estudiantes. De él, sólo corrían estupideces, de las cuales, la gran mayoría eran mentira, pero todos se las creían. Nadie quería estar cerca de un delincuente juvenil.

Respiró profundamente y cerró los párpados unos segundos. Quería mentalizarse para entrar cuando sintió una mirada posarse sobre él. Abrió los ojos y se giró para identificar al estudiante que tan interesado estaba en su persona. ¡Kid! Ese chico era... ¿Para qué negarlo? Ése sí era un mal bicho. Puede que no se codease con bandas, puede que no vendiera drogas o las tomase, pero era un auténtico gilipollas, uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo de fútbol americano del instituto.

"Law", "es Trafalgar D. Law", "no le mires", "es miembro de una banda", "no te acerques a él", eran algunas de las frases que llegaban a sus oídos entre los cientos de murmullos que se escuchaban a la lejanía. Law simplemente sonrió y mirando de reojo hacia Kid y su grupito de amigos, estiró el dedo corazón, enseñando la letra "A" tatuada en él, aunque su gesto era claramente un insulto a aquel chico popular.

¡Le gustaba esa mirada de odio y desprecio en Kid! Era tan fácil de provocar. Sin embargo, a su lado, otro chico captó su atención. Abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de verle allí y guardó su dedo corazón. ¡Porgas D. Ace! El mejor jugador del equipo, una gran estrella deportiva, el único que permanecía en silencio aunque también le miraba. Por raro que pareciera, no veía odio, ni miedo en sus ojos, tan sólo parecía expectante ante la situación.

Flashback:

Las clases extraescolares eran un auténtico fastidio para la mayoría de los estudiantes, todos escuchaban el timbre y corrían como si les fuera la vida en ello, hacia la salida más cercana. Sólo unos pocos idiotas se quedaban por la tarde a impartir clases que no contarían para la nota final ni el acceso a la universidad. En su caso... laboratorio.

Esa clase se componía de nueve estudiantes, de los cuales, ocho eran chicas. Law era... el uno por ciento de la sección masculina, y aunque nadie le preguntó jamás, su sueño era ser cirujano. La clase de laboratorio era la que más ansiaba durante todo el día. Si por él fuera, jamás habría salido de esa aula.

Aquel día llovía con intensidad y todos los entrenamientos deportivos se habían cancelado, incluido el fútbol americano. Para Law... ¡algo irrelevante!, de no ser por la melodía que llegó a sus oídos. Era una guitarra eléctrica y como si del canto de una sirena se tratase, siguió al resto de chicas de su clase que corrían escaleras abajo hacia una de las aulas.

La melodía se intensificaba a medida que bajaba los peldaños. ¡Sonaba increíble! Sin duda alguna, era un artista el que se encontraba en el aula de música a esas horas. Aun así, bajó despacio y observó el pasillo llenarse de figuras femeninas. Todas se agolpaban en la puerta de cristal tratando de mirar a la persona que tocaba en el interior, hasta que un profesor salió para echar a todas ellas. ¡Babeaban demasiado! Tanto... como para darle a entender a Law que era un chico el que estaba tocando.

El profesor de la clase de tecnología volvió al interior al ver que el tumulto de gente se dispersaba. Fue entonces, cuando Law aprovechó para acercarse. ¡Era Ace! Por unos instantes, se quedó estático. No sabía que tocaba la guitarra, ante sus ojos siempre había sido un chico popular, un deportista, el mejor jugador de fútbol americano que iba con unos capullos. De hecho... le consideraba un capullo como al resto. Aquello cambiaba un poco su perspectiva sobre él.

Se encontraba solo en el aula, sin profesor, sin alumnos, casi como un fugitivo escondiéndose para componer sus canciones. Era posible que ni los de su equipo supieran su afición por la música, ya que le gustaba tocar cuando estaba solo porque le ayudaba a concentrarse. Era muy posible que casi nadie supiera esa faceta suya.

El lápiz se movía entre los pentagramas, modificando notas que Law no comprendía y al finalizar, devolvió el lápiz a sus labios, agarrándolo con fuerza y colocando sus dedos sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra para tocar nuevamente, sin embargo, antes de iniciar, sus ojos se desviaron un segundo hacia la puerta. Los dos se miraron unos segundos, pero a ninguno le interesaba hablar. Fue Law el primero en retroceder, caminando nuevamente por el pasillo antes de escuchar cómo Ace retomaba la melodía. ¡Era un chico raro! Apenas se había fijado en él en esos años de instituto y hoy... algo cambió.

Sabía que ese chico existía, le había visto en el instituto, le había visto sentado en la mesa con todos esos chicos que se creían demasiado por el simple hecho de ser deportistas y sinceramente... Law pasaba de todos y cada uno de ellos. Pero de camino a su casa, no pudo dejar de pensar en Ace y en que ocultaba algo más que una bonita sonrisa, unas buenas notas o ser el máximo anotador. Había pasado de ser ese chico del que sólo conocía su nombre, a llamar su atención de una manera poco habitual en él.

Fin Flashback

\- Larguémonos a clase – ordenó Kid a toda su pandilla.

Ace fue el último de todos ellos en agarrar su mochila, colgársela al hombro y caminar tras ellos. ¡Las chicas sonreían a su lado! Le hablaban y él... él sonreía con amabilidad. Era un chico raro, pero... llamaba su atención desde aquel día. El chico más popular de todos y, sin embargo, el que menos problemas buscaba. Jamás le había visto comportarse como los demás, él no se metía con otros estudiantes, no gastaba bromas de mal gusto y trataba a todos con una educación y amabilidad nada frecuente en chicos de su estatus social o su jerarquía en el instituto. ¡Era realmente raro!

***

Nunca antes se había percatado en ese chico. A ser verdad, sabía de su existencia porque Kid lo detestaba, pero no le prestaba demasiada atención. Los rumores no hablaban bien de él y prefería mantener las distancias. Verle frente a la puerta del aula de música le tensó. Ace no era de los que usualmente intimidasen a otros, ni siquiera solía dirigirles la palabra y mucho menos... les insultaba o amenazaba, aunque sabía que Kid era de esos. Quizá sí era un idiota más por hacer la vista gorda con lo que hacían sus compañeros cuando podía pararles. Pero... simplemente, él hacía su vida, así lo veía Ace. Entrenaba, jugaba al fútbol, se reunía con sus amigos y estudiaba para los exámenes, nada más. ¡Tampoco les dijo a sus amigos que tocaba la guitarra! Prefería tocar en soledad y centrarse en lo que hacía. ¿Por qué ese chico metido en bandas y drogas estaría allí frente al aula de música? No podía entenderlo, pero desde aquel día, el chico invisible era más visible que nunca. Allá donde fuera, Law estaba.

Por unos instantes, sonrió al ver cómo Law levantaba aquel dedo corazón ante los rumores que Kid dejaba escapar sobre él. ¡Tenía mucho carácter! Pero era algo que podía esperar de un chico metido en bandas y en problemas callejeros. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en él, agachó un poco la mirada. Eran intimidantes y aún sintiéndolos de esa forma, también le hacían pensar que no todo lo que escuchaba de él era cierto. ¿Por qué estaría en extraescolares pudiendo irse con su banda? No tenía sentido para Ace.

\- Larguémonos a clase – ordenó Kid a toda su pandilla.

Aquella frase fue su salvación. Tomó la mochila y salió tras sus amigos en silencio, aunque pronto algunas chicas se acercaron a él para intentar ligar. No quería ser maleducado, sus padres no le educaron de esa forma, así que sonrió y mantuvo una conversación intentando no darles falsas esperanzas, porque la verdad era... que no estaba interesado en ninguna clase de relación sentimental. Ahora mismo, estaba centrado en sus estudios y la beca deportiva.

Aquel día no iniciaba bien, pero iba a ser mucho peor cuando su profesora faltó a clase. Sin un tutor para impartir literatura, no les quedó más remedio que unir las dos clases en el salón de actos. Allí, el profesor de la rama de ciencias, impartiría literatura para ambas clases sólo por esa complicación. ¡Law estaba allí! Exactamente como Ace pensaba... había pasado del chico invisible a verlo en todos lados.

\- No puedo creer que vayan a juntarnos con la rama de ciencias – comentó una chica.

\- Yo no puedo creer que ese pandillero esté en la rama científica – sonrió Kid casi con incredulidad – seguro que suspende todo.

Ace se sentó en una de las filas de atrás, justo tras Kid pese a que éste parecía estar guardándole un sitio a su lado, ocupado enseguida por Bonney. No le cabía la menor duda al moreno, de que Bonney se moría por mantener algo serio con su amigo, aunque éste no estaba por la labor.

\- Ace, ¿te apetece quedar más tarde para hacer unos pases? – inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirar al moreno que recostaba sus brazos sobre el cómodo respaldo de Kid.

\- Vale. ¿A qué hora?

\- Como a las... ¿Siete? – preguntó.

\- Está bien.

El profesor había comenzado a impartir su clase hacía unos minutos y aunque Ace sí estaba prestando atención, Kid reía, murmuraba y gastaba bromas entre los amigos. Mal momento en que un chico perteneciente a la otra clase, le mandó callar al no dejarle prestar atención, por lo que Kid se alteró al instante.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para mandarme callar? Eres un inútil – susurró hacia el chico, ahora atemorizado por aquella conducta.

\- "El único hombre que no se equivoca es el que nunca hace nada" – pronunció Law, llevándose la peor mirada que Kid pudo sacar al creer que iba por él.

\- ¿Qué coño dices tú, pandillero? – se levantó Kid sobresaltado ante aquello.

\- Johann Wolfgang Von Goethe – se apresuró a responder Ace para bajar el caldeado ambiente que se había creado, al darse cuenta de que Kid no había escuchado al profesor y se creía que Law se refería a él.

Todo el salón le miró al instante. Sus amigos sorprendidos ante unas palabras que no conocían y que no pensaron Ace pudiera conocer, el profesor fascinado porque supiera aquello y Law... increíblemente sorprendido sin poder apartar sus ojos interesados.

\- Vaya... no es sólo una cara bonita – susurró para sí mismo Law con una arrogante sonrisa.

\- Es... el escritor que dijo esas palabras – concluyó Ace, era la respuesta del compañero a la pregunta del profesor.

Continuará...


	2. Primera y última conversación.

¡Tres segundos! ¡Dos segundos! ¡Un segundo! Y como una estampida, todos se levantaron de sus asientos movidos por un ansia de escapar de las clases. La sirena tan sólo era el incentivo para escapar de allí aunque todos habían recogido sus cosas unos segundos antes pese a que el profesor seguía hablando. Sólo Law y Ace se mantenían en sus asientos, recogiendo en el momento en que la sirena sonaba finalizando sus clases por hoy.

\- Recuerda que te veo a las siete.

Kid sonreía y le señaló con el dedo antes de guiñarle un ojo. Ace simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa, dejándole claro que allí estaría puntual como él solía ser. Sin embargo, Bonney ya se había colgado de su brazo y se lo llevaba hacia la salida.

Ace recogió las cosas con calma al igual que lo hizo Law. Sin embargo, cuando ambos iban a moverse para salir de la gran aula, el profesor llamó al chico de los extraños tatuajes para comentarle algo sobre un trabajo. Por la expresión del profesor, parecía muy satisfecho con lo que había leído y así se lo hizo saber al iniciar felicitándole. Como aquello no iba con él, decidió salir.

¿Era bueno en los estudios? Fue la pregunta que abordó a Ace. Todo el mundo rumoreaba cosas horribles sobre él, pero era posible... que fuera un buen estudiante y nadie se fijase en eso. Debía serlo por la cita que había lanzado sobre aquel escritor famoso o al menos... a Ace le demostraba que era un chico culto que leía libros. No encajaba con la imagen que tenía de él de un pandillero metido en drogas y esos temas.

Todos continuaban con sus bromas delante de él. Seguramente querrían esperarle fuera o simplemente... como ya había quedado a las siete con su amigo, éste se iría a casa. Fuera como fuera, Ace quería pasar primero por su taquilla a dejar los libros. No quería lidiar con más de lo necesario.

Una chica joven venía de frente. Tenía unas gafas horribles de culo de vaso, muy anticuadas y vestía demasiado recatada para lo que generalmente Ace veía en el instituto. Sus brazos agarraban con fuerza unos libros que acababa de recoger de la biblioteca. Lo sabía porque prácticamente salía de allí cuando se chocó contra Kid. Sin miramiento alguno, éste movió su brazo con tanta fuerza que desplazó a la chica contra las taquillas de la derecha. El quejido de dolor de la muchacha y el sonido de los libros cayendo al suelo, hizo que Ace se acercase hacia el lugar.

Estaban a bastante distancia, a la suficiente como para ver que Kid le dedicaba un insulto y pateaba el libro alejándolo de ella. Ace frunció el ceño deteniéndose al instante. Aquel libro resbaló hacia atrás, acercándose a la posición donde él estaba. Se detuvo a medio camino entre él y Kid, pero éste sonrió y volvió a iniciar la marcha para irse.

Ace caminó hasta el objeto y lo tomó en sus manos. Lo golpeó un par de veces con la otra mano, como si intentase recolocar las páginas que se habían doblado o quitar la suciedad de él y se agachó frente a la chica sentada contra la taquilla.

\- Ey, ¿estás bien? Ven, te ayudo a ponerte en pie.

¡Temblaba! Y reconocía que esa faceta de Kid la detestaba, pero habían sido amigos desde niños. ¿Dónde había cambiado tanto? ¿Cuándo lo había hecho? Ni siquiera él se había percatado del momento exacto en que empezó a distanciarse de su actitud real. El instituto transformaba a la gente, más si te volvías popular entre las chicas. El mayor problema también era que la mayoría de chicos querían ser como ellos.

Pese a que Ace había tendido su mano hacia delante, la chica dudó unos segundos si tomarla o no. Él era igual que los demás, era deportista, el mejor amigo de Kid. Seguramente sólo querría reírse de ella como todos los otros. Sólo al ver la sonrisa inocente del chico fue cuando se decidió a confiar en él y tomar su mano.

\- Toma, es tuyo. Es un buen libro para entender los enlaces químicos – sonrió Ace – aunque la verdad es que soy bastante malo en ciencias.

Con aquella escena, Law prefirió no salir al pasillo. Se quedó a la sombra, junto a la puerta de acceso al pasillo. No quería interferir en ella pero estaba sorprendido. Siempre había juzgado a todos los deportistas igual, de la misma forma que todos a él le juzgaban por los rumores que corrían en vez de conocerle. ¿Acaso Ace podía ser diferente a sus amigos? Sentía algo extraño en su interior cuando miraba a ese chico, desde que le vio en aquella aula de música, tuvo la intuición de que no era como los demás. ¡Sonrió! "Malo en ciencias", podía imaginarse que Ace pese a sacar buenas notas, no se le daban bien las ciencias, por eso habría elegido ir a humanidades mientras que él estudiaba ciencias.

\- Gracias – susurró la chica algo más tranquila.

\- No hay de qué. Nos vemos.

Su sonrisa era tan infantil que haría que cualquiera se sintiera a gusto al verla. Eso es lo que Law pensaba de ese chico. Incluso esa chica se había relajado tras el mal trago que había pasado. ¿Qué tenía Ace para conseguir que todos le admirasen y le quisieran? Apoyó su espalda contra el marco de la puerta y sonrió con mayor énfasis. ¡Era diferente a sus amigos! ¡Era diferente a los deportistas que conocía en ese instituto!

Tan sólo sacó la cabeza para ver cómo Ace se marchaba por el pasillo en dirección a su taquilla. La chica, en cambio, venía andando hacia él, revisando la tarjeta de la biblioteca y sonriendo cuando encontró el nombre de Ace allí escrito. Era cierto que había consultado ese libro.

Salió de su escondite y caminó por el solitario pasillo. Torció dos esquinas y justo en el hall, se encontró a Ace guardando unos libros en su taquilla. En el banco de madera bajo él, había al menos dos cartas que Law supuso... serían de alguna admiradora o algo así. Era típico. Los deportistas solían tirarlas, algunos ni las leían. Solían salir con animadoras o chicas que tuvieran un cierto estatus social, pero Ace las guardó en la mochila. No hizo más que cerrar su taquilla cuando al girarse, se encontró con el rostro de Law muy cerca del suyo.

Aquello hizo que se echase hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza contra el metal, sin embargo, Law no se movió ni un milímetro. Su brazo apoyado contra la taquilla por encima de la cabeza de Ace era intimidante y para mayor problema, todo su cuerpo estaba en medio, por lo que no le dejaba demasiada salida.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte? – preguntó Ace pese a que Law sonrió al notar que su voz tembló ligeramente y su cuerpo se tensaba.

\- Así que has leído a Johann Wolfgang Von Goethe.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Me abordas para hablar de literatura? ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para otro momento? Tengo prisa.

Se movió para rodear el cuerpo de Law, pero éste tomó su brazo con fuerza con el que no tenía apoyado en su taquilla y lo devolvió al sitio, escuchando el ruido metálico producido cuando la espalda del chico chocó contra la taquilla una vez más.

\- ¿Por qué has recogido ese libro? No era asunto tuyo.

\- ¿Tengo que tener una explicación para ayudar a alguien?

¡Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Law al escuchar aquello! Ace era muy simple. Le quedó claro que hacía lo que le daba la gana cuando quería. Ni siquiera creía que sus compañeros o amigos pudieran exigirle algo, seguramente él pasaría de todo.

¿Qué narices le ocurría con ese chico? Desde que le vio en el aula de música, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en él. Llegaba al instituto y miraba a todos lados buscándole, sonreía como un idiota cuando le veía y lo peor... es que teniéndole frente a él en ese instante, embriagándose con su varonil aroma, con sus labios tan cerca... sentía la necesidad de terminar de acortar aquella escasa distancia.

Por otra parte, Ace no podía dejar de preguntarse qué podría querer un intimidante chico como aquel de él. Ace sólo se había hecho un tatuaje en toda su vida... las iniciales de su nombre en el brazo, pero ese chico era realmente atemorizador. Sus dedos tatuados con la palabra "muerte" en inglés, dos pendientes en cada oreja, su mirada... y el resto de tatuajes prácticamente por todo su cuerpo, realmente parecía un hombre que se metía en problemas casi de forma continua, un pandillero, como solían llamarle. ¿Qué podría querer alguien así de él?

¡No! No podía caer en ese juego. Law endureció más la mirada, porque él no sería uno más de los que caería en los encantos de ese chiquillo. Medio instituto deseaba tener una relación con él, las chicas suspiraban por los pasillos al verle, todos querían mantener una conversación o acercarse, él no quería ser uno más. Los deportistas como Ace, sólo jugaban con las personas, se aprovechaban de ellos, eran lo peor del instituto.

\- Me dan asco los deportistas como tú – sonrió Law.

\- Vaya... - sonrió Ace esta vez, acercando su rostro un poco más al de Law hasta que su frente tocó la suya – creía que odiabas los rumores que decían de ti pero veo que eres como todos los demás, intolerante. ¿Qué sabes tú de mí?

\- Exactamente lo mismo que tú de mí.

\- Con la diferencia que yo no te he juzgado ni estoy intimidándote. Si tanto asco te doy, ¿qué haces hablando conmigo? Sólo soy un deportista más, ¿no?

Law sonrió con arrogancia. Mordió su labio ligeramente, casi con un toque más seductor que otra cosa y provocando un sonrojo en Ace, quien tiró nuevamente la cabeza hacia atrás para alejarse de él, sin embargo, fue el mismo Law quien quitó el brazo de la taquilla y se separó. No volvieron a pronunciar palabra alguna. Pese a que Ace se quedó estático unos segundos, tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón por el miedo sentido cuando el "pandillero" invadió su espacio, recuperando la respiración que se había entrecortado. Pero en cuanto Law desapareció, empezó a recoger su mochila para marcharse. Tenía la bicicleta en el patio delantero.

Cargó la mochila a sus hombros y buscó las llaves del candado en el bolsillo del pantalón. En el parking no quedaban demasiados coches. Algún profesor que estaría trabajando hasta tarde o puede... que algún entrenador si estaba en el despacho pensando estrategias o entrenamientos. Al fondo, en la sección autorizada para las motos, Law estaba abriendo el candado de la rueda trasera donde había dejado atado el casco.

¡Una moto de cross! Ni siquiera era convencional ni para venir al instituto. A Ace no le extrañaban en absoluto los rumores que corrían sobre él. ¡Se los buscaba él solito! Con esos tatuajes, los piercings, la moto... su actitud. Y aun así... no podía apartar sus ojos de él mientras éste sonreía y se ponía el casco antes de subir en la moto.

Había días que él iba con Kid en el coche, pero hoy, hoy había quedado en recoger a su hermanito en el colegio, así que había preferido ir en bicicleta. El colegio no estaba lejos de su casa y le gustaba ir en bici. Ace no podía decir lo mismo del instituto, aún tenía casi media hora hasta el colegio de su hermano. Por lo que llegaría justo de tiempo. Ahora mismo, Luffy debía estar en clases de artes marciales, era lo que había elegido como deporte extraescolar.

Sólo el rugir de la moto hizo que Ace mirase una última vez cómo aquel chico se marchaba del lugar. Aún tenía su voz grabado a fuego en su mente. Su voz era tremendamente masculina, desafiante y pese a tener un tono algo vulgar o brusco en sus expresiones, le había parecido realmente excitante. Si no fuera por su físico, seguramente cualquiera podría adorar su voz. Sonrió sin darse cuenta, pero es que... ahora mismo lo único en lo que pensaba era que tenía una voz perfecta para hacer doblajes. Su voz era única.

"Sin embargo... todavía no sabía que sería la primera y la última vez que la escucharía"


	3. La noche más oscura.

Pedaleaba con ganas cuesta arriba. Salt Lake City era la capital y la ciudad más poblada del condado de Utah, en Estados Unidos. El colegio de su hermano ya no quedaba lejos pero él llevaba algo de retraso debido al encuentro con Law.

Igual que su instituto, el colegio de su hermano estaba casi desierto. Sólo algunos profesores andaban cerca terminando sus clases extraescolares. Luffy, en cambio, le esperaba sentado en unas escaleras, con la bici en el suelo y su bolsa de deporte cruzando su pecho.

\- Ey, enano. ¿Nos vamos a casa?

\- ¡Ace! – exclamó al ver a su hermano.

Sólo eran las cuatro de la tarde, así que aún podía ir a tomarse un batido con su hermano antes de tener que ir a entrenar con Kid como le había prometido. No es que le apeteciera demasiado, pero quería hablar unas cuantas cosas con él ya de paso. Su actitud estaba empeorando con el tiempo y la popularidad.

Luffy se levantó con una rapidez asombrosa y puso en pie su bicicleta para subirse a ella. Su hermano había empezado a pedalear para ir en dirección a "Hatch Family Chocolates" en la octava avenida, tan sólo estaba a ocho minutos del colegio de Luffy y a un minuto de su casa.

Su casa, en la octava avenida de la parte este, estaba tan próxima a su sitio favorito de batidos, que decidieron pasar primero por allí a dejar las bicis y las mochilas. La verdad, es que su casa no era demasiado grande aunque tenía dos plantas con un pequeño jardín delantero, aún así era muy acogedora. Su padre trabajaba en una oficina y su madre en correos. Ambos haciendo a veces turnos extra para obtener algo más de ingresos. No es que estuvieran demasiado apurados en dinero, vivían dentro de sus posibilidades, pero tampoco eran una familia rica ni mucho menos.

Su mejor amigo, en cambio, vivía en Summit Park. Allí era donde vivían algunas familias con riqueza, cerca de los mejores institutos y colegios de la zona. Sabo era de esos afortunados a los que les encantaba vivir allí. Aun así, muchas veces solía escaparse e ir a jugar con ambos. Su sitio de reunión siempre era el "Hatch Family Chocolates". Sin embargo, hoy estarían los dos hermanitos solos, puesto que Sabo tenía clase de violín.

\- Ace... ¿Me ayudarás luego con los problemas de matemáticas?

\- Sabes que no soy bueno en nada de ciencias, ¿verdad?

\- Por fa... es que papá explica muy rápido.

\- Es contable, a él se le dan genial los números – sonrió Ace.

\- Ya, pero nunca termino de entenderle del todo. Corre mucho y explica cosas raras que no he dado todavía.

\- De acuerdo, cuando vuelva del entrenamiento con Kid te ayudaré.

\- Genial – sonrió Luffy con su gran inocencia, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en el cielo – pero Ace... lleva todo el día nublado, seguramente lloverá y no podréis entrenar.

\- Entonces si llueve... volveré a casa antes de lo previsto – sonrió Ace para calmar a su hermanito.

Fue Ace quien abrió la puerta del pequeño local permitiendo que su hermano entrase el primero. Caminó tras él, metiendo las manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar un billete y pagar los dos batidos. ¿Qué no haría él por su hermanito?

***

Llevaba un par de días nublados, era cierto que no había podido ir a entrenar hacía dos días por la intensa lluvia, por eso aprovechó para ir al aula de música a componer un poco y hoy... hoy que podía irse pronto a casa, Law le había retenido más de lo que esperaba y para colmo, había quedado con Kid para entrenar un poco.

Miró el cielo, nublado y oscureciendo, pero aun así, continuó pedaleando de camino a la casa de Kid. Vivía a casi media hora en bici de la suya, así que no podría estar demasiado tiempo si quería ayudar a su hermanito con los deberes. ¡Realmente se le daban mal las ciencias y los números! Pero... haría lo que fuera por Luffy, así que... retomaría los libros de matemáticas para intentar explicarle los ejercicios.

Pronto vislumbró la casa de Kid al final de la calle. Tampoco es que fuera ninguna mansión, de hecho, era bastante normalita, casi como la suya salvo que toda estaba en una planta, pero tenía más jardín que ellos y hasta una canasta en el garaje. A Kid le encantaban los deportes y vivía junto al Westpointe Park. Muchas veces habían ido los dos allí a jugar a tenis.

Bajó de la bicicleta y la acercó hacia el portal. La apoyó sobre las barandillas de las escaleras y subió por sus peldaños hasta la puerta principal. ¡No le dio tiempo ni a tocar! Kid abrió la puerta con tanta rapidez, que le hizo pensar a Ace que realmente le esperaba.

\- Por fin llegas, tío – sonrió Kid.

\- Lo siento, se me ha hecho un poco tarde. Hay mucho tráfico hoy, supongo que todos tienen miedo de que empiece a llover y van en coche a todos lados.

\- Voy por la pelota al garaje, entra.

\- Con permiso.

Kid siempre sonreía al escucharle decir cosas así. Eran amigos desde el jardín de infancia pero a diferencia de él, pese a que era un rebelde y algo bruto de pequeño, su madre siempre le insistió en que fuera educado y cortés. No podía cambiar esa manía ahora pero a Kid le hacía gracia cada vez que decía cosas así.

\- Ey, Ace. Te quedas a cenar, ¿no? – Kid no había detenido su caminar. Continuaba por el pasillo y abrió la puerta del garaje.

\- No, lo siento. Hoy no puedo. Le he prometido a mi hermano que iría a ayudarle con los deberes. Sólo estaré un rato. Además, mañana hay instituto. ¿Quieres que me mate mi madre si llego tarde? – sonrió de forma inocente.

\- ¿En serio, tío? Venga, no te vas a perder nada interesante por llegar un poco tarde al instituto. Sólo quédate a cenar.

\- No, Kid, en serio, hoy no puedo.

\- Tú y tu hermano... no sé por qué le prometes cosas cuando ya has quedado conmigo.

¡Enfadado! Eso es lo que sintió Ace, un enfado sin sentido al que no encontraba lógica alguna. Jamás había dejado sus planes tirados y estaba allí como había prometido, iba a practicar con él unos pases, pero nunca le dijo que se quedaría a cenar. ¿Por qué le salía ahora esa actitud egoísta?

\- Kid, escúchame – se enfadó esta vez Ace, pero al ver que Kid continuaba su camino, le detuvo con cierta violencia, agarrándole del hombro para voltearle – he dicho que pares un segundo y me escuches. ¿Qué narices te pasa últimamente?

\- ¿Qué me pasa a mí? ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Estás raro.

\- No, yo sigo igual que siempre, eres tú el que me monta estos numeritos egoístas. Luffy es mi hermano y pocas veces me pide nada. He venido como te prometí y me iré pronto para echarle una mano. No sé qué narices te pasa últimamente, pero no me gustan estas escenas y lo sabes. Siempre estoy entrenando contigo, vengo a jugar a tenis o a fútbol prácticamente todos los días, pero hoy... no puede ser.

\- Has cambiado – se quejó nuevamente.

\- No... no soy yo el que ha cambiado. He visto lo de esta tarde, Kid. Esa chica no te había hecho nada y la has intimidado.

\- Venga ya... sólo es una friki.

\- ¿Y yo no lo soy? – preguntó Ace – Kid... todos somos frikis de algo. Te has metido con ella sólo porque crees que podías hacerlo.

\- Dios... ahora vuelves a ser "Ace el defensor de los inocentes"

\- No, sólo te digo que está mal ir así por la vida.

Una pelota de fútbol americano voló hacia Ace con cierta delicadeza. El moreno la tomó al vuelo, fijando sus ojos en ella antes de que Kid regresase del garaje tras haber realizado aquel lanzamiento.

\- Vayamos a jugar, no quiero hablar más de este tema.

\- Kid... estoy hablando en serio. Sabes que no me gusta esa actitud y es importante para mí. Eres mi mejor amigo, por eso creo que debo decirte estas cosas.

\- Pues guárdate tus opiniones sobre mi actitud. Yo no te digo las cosas que me sientan mal de ti.

\- Pues deberías – se sinceró Ace -. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta de mí?

\- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

¡Arrinconado! Así se sentía Ace cuando Kid caminó hacia él con rapidez y lo cercó entre la pared y su cuerpo. ¿Qué narices ocurría hoy? ¡Primero el pandillero ese y ahora Kid! ¿Por qué todos intentaban intimidarle y acorralarle? Alzó la mirada hasta los ojos de Kid, tanto él como Law eran un poco más altos que él y eso le intimidaba más todavía.

\- Odio que seas el puto santurrón del instituto. Siempre reservado, calladito, todos te adoran, eres el centro de atención de todo el mundo y... ¿Por qué no puedes ser como nosotros?

\- ¿Intimidar a la gente porque sí? Sabes que no soy así. Ellos no me han hecho nada.

\- Esa maldita y estúpida actitud tuya de querer agradar a todos y... tan idiota como para no darte cuenta de lo que ocurre en realidad.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Kid?

\- Hablo... de que odio que todos te miren, detesto que se sonrojen al verte, que quieran salir contigo porque... tú sólo puedes ser mío.

Aquella confesión le pilló completamente por sorpresa. Kid y él eran amigos desde muy pequeños, nunca esperó que desarrollase ese tipo de sentimientos por él y de hecho... tal y como hablaba, creía que eran simples celos de un amigo creyendo que perdía a su mejor amigo, pero se equivocaba. Kid había guardado tanto tiempo esos sentimientos pero él... no podía corresponderle de esa manera.

Al ver cómo su rostro se acercaba, colocó los brazos delante, tratando de apartar su cuerpo o al menos, sostenerle a cierta distancia, luchando contra todo el peso y la fuerza que Kid ejercía para llegar a besarle.

\- Kid, joder... ¡PARA! – se quejó Ace al verse casi sin posibilidad de moverse – yo no...

\- Ace, no te hagas el santurrón conmigo, sé que también deseas esto.

¡Se acercaba demasiado! No quería hacer daño a su amigo, pero si seguía así, acabaría besándole y sólo traería más problemas a la larga.

\- ¡Joder! - lanzó un puñetazo al estómago de Kid, consiguiendo que finalmente todo su cuerpo se inclinase ante el dolor y le dejase espacio para poder irse - ¡Maldita sea, Kid! ¿Por qué no me escuchas cuando hablo? Yo no... no te veo como nada más que un buen amigo.

\- Ace... - susurró Kid al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho – lo siento, Ace, yo no pretendía...

\- Olvidemos que esto ha pasado, ¿vale? Me voy a casa.

¡Estaba muy nervioso! Su corazón latía a mil por hora por el susto que se había llevado y aun así, dejó la pelota con un golpe seco sobre el primer mueble que vio y salió de la casa. No quería estar ni un segundo más ahí, no con ese ambiente caldeado que Kid había formado en un momento. Quizá mañana pudieran hablar lo sucedido con más calma, pero hoy... sabía que Kid no atendería a razones. Era mejor que la situación se enfriase un poco.

Se montó en la bicicleta y pedaleó con fuerza hasta la carretera. Para su mala suerte, empezó a llover justo en ese momento y todavía tenía media hora de camino a casa. Llegaría empapado y tendría suerte si no se resfriaba, así que aceleró el ritmo.

La noche había caído con rapidez y el tráfico aunque intenso en algunas partes, era escaso en calles secundarias, así que pensó en ir por las urbanizaciones para acelerar. Se detuvo en el semáforo en rojo y esperó a que se pusiera verde. Ni aun así conseguía que su corazón dejase de latir con tanta fuerza, seguía muy nervioso por lo sucedido con su mejor amigo. En cuanto vio el semáforo en verde, continuó la marcha.

Los vehículos pasaban a su lado, dejando un margen de seguridad con él, adelantándole con cuidado mientras Ace permanecía por la calzada junto al bordillo de la acera para obstaculizar lo menos posible.

Sus oídos pronto captaron una música alta, algún joven que vendría de fiesta o que iría a ella, ni siquiera quiso darle muchas vueltas. Venía a tanta velocidad, que cuando fue a adelantarle, tuvo que dar un ligero volantazo hacia la derecha. Ni siquiera el coche dejó la distancia de seguridad con él, golpeando su pierna izquierda y haciéndole perder el equilibrio. La lluvia no facilitó que la bicicleta se mantuviera estable pese a los intentos de Ace por conseguirlo y, finalmente, cayó al suelo con tan mala fortuna, que su cabeza golpeó contra el bordillo de la acera.

¡El coche no se detuvo! La lluvia continuó cayendo y la bicicleta permaneció estática cerca del cuerpo del chico, moviendo una de sus ruedas cada vez con menor intensidad hasta que finalmente... se paró. En aquella calle secundaria, nadie se percató de aquel accidente.


	4. Sant Lake City amanece.

La lluvia no cesaba. Los cristales de la casa se empapaban y Luffy tan sólo miraba la carretera esperando ver aparecer a su hermano de un momento a otro. Ya pasaban de las diez y su madre estaba terminando de preparar la cena.

\- Mamá... ¿Dónde está Ace? – preguntó Luffy.

\- Seguro que está llegando, cielo, se habrá retrasado.

\- No... él nunca se retrasa. Me prometió que me ayudaría con los deberes pero...

Su madre miró por la ventana de la cocina. ¡Estaba preocupada! Había llamado ya dos veces a su teléfono y no había respondido, pero no quería demostrarle a Luffy su preocupación, así que sonrió pese a no poder evitar estar atenta a la ventana y marcar el número de Ace una vez más. ¡ _Volvió a saltar el contestador_!

\- Luffy, a cenar – le avisó su madre para que se sentase a la mesa.

\- Pero...

\- Mañana tienes clase, ve a cenar y a dormir. Voy a llamar a tu hermano, ¿vale?

Su sonrisa tranquilizó al pequeño, aunque por dentro, era todo un manojo de nervios. Ace jamás llegaba tarde y no quería tener que llamar a su padre para notificarle que no sabía dónde estaba su hijo. ¡ _Una última llamada antes de llamar a Roger_! Eso pensó Rouge.

Se dirigió hasta la mesilla del hall y tomó la agenda con los números de teléfono de sus amigos. Luffy le había dicho que Ace iba a ir a entrenar con Kid hoy. Si aún estaba en la casa, podría hablar con su hijo. Era su última esperanza. Marcó el teléfono, atenta con la mirada a su hijo pequeño y comprobando que comía.

\- ¿Sí? – respondieron al otro lado.

\- Buenas noches, discúlpame por llamar tan tarde pero quería saber si mi hijo aún estaba por allí.

\- Oh, Rouge – escuchó la amable voz de la madre de Kid – déjame que pregunte, Kid está en su cuarto. ¡Kid! – escuchó el grito de la madre - ¿está Ace contigo en el cuarto? – un momento de silencio se hizo, unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad para Rouge – lo siento, Kid dice que se marchó hace horas. Ya debería haber llegado a casa. ¿Necesitas que vayamos o algo?

\- No, no, seguro que está llegando, se habrá distraído con algo o alguien. No os molesto más, muchas gracias.

\- ¿Estás segura? Llama si necesitas algo.

\- Lo haré, gracias.

¡ _Ahora estaba todavía más preocupada_! Pero no podía dejar a Luffy solo y lanzarse a las calles a buscar sin más y menos con esa lluvia. Tomó nuevamente el teléfono y marcó el número de su marido. Hoy estaba en una cena de empresa y no le habría molestado de no ser realmente una urgencia. Tardó un poco en responder, seguramente porque se estaría disculpando para ir fuera y poder atender la llamada.

\- Ey, cariño. ¿Qué ocurre?

La voz de Roger sonaba con dulzura pese a lo grave que era su tono de voz. No quería aparentar preocupación, pero que su mujer le llamase en plena cena de negocios debía significar algo importante.

\- Yo... ¡ _Dios_! Es que... - intentó hablar en susurro para que Luffy no se enterase que estaba a punto de llorar.

\- Ey, tranquilízate. Cuéntame qué pasa.

\- Es que no encuentro a Ace. No puedo localizarle en su móvil y... he llamado a su amigo pero dice que salió hace horas de allí. No sé dónde está.

\- Vale, cálmate, voy a ir a buscarle ahora mismo, quédate con Luffy y espera por si Ace llega o se pone en contacto. Yo me ocupo de esto.

\- Roger... es mi niño – susurró la mujer.

\- No te preocupes, voy a encontrarle. Te lo prometo.

***

**Salt Lake Regional Medical Center:**

¡ _Se habían llevado a su hijo_! Era casi media noche y sólo pudo llamar a su esposa para decirle que había encontrado a Ace. Intentó no dar demasiados detalles aunque tarde o temprano se enteraría de lo sucedido. Un vecino que sacaba la basura vio al chico allí tirado y llamó a la ambulancia. Tras dar vueltas y vueltas con el coche por todas las calles entre la casa de Kid y la suya durante horas, finalmente el hospital le había llamado para informarle que su hijo estaba allí.

¿Cómo podía alguien dejar a su hijo de apenas diecisiete años tirado en la calle tras haberle roto la pierna, inconsciente y malherido con aquella lluvia? Era algo que le hacía hervir la sangre. ¿Qué maldito desgraciado hacía algo así? ¿Cómo iba a contarle eso a su mujer?

\- ¡ _Ace_! – escuchó el grito de su mujer que entraba corriendo por el hospital.

Por primera vez, tuvo miedo de enfrentar la situación. No sabía cómo decirle que aquel mal nacido no había parado a auxiliar a un chiquillo. Se levantó, con el rostro descompuesto, al borde del llanto y más al ver las lágrimas de su esposa. Sólo pudo detenerla y abrazarla.

\- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está mi niño?

\- Ey... lo están operando, ¿vale? Tiene la pierna rota y... tiene un traumatismo, es lo que sé hasta ahora. Se ha dado un buen golpe. ¿Dónde está Luffy?

\- La madre de Sabo ha venido a casa a cuidarle. Está durmiendo. Prefería no despertarle – sollozaba –. ¿Cómo lo has encontrado? – preguntó Rouge asustada.

\- Me llamaron del hospital. Un vecino lo encontró tirado en la calle y llamó a la ambulancia. Estaba llegando a casa, a unos ocho minutos de casa.

\- ¿Se ha caído?

\- Verás... no exactamente. Creen que un coche le dio en la pierna por la lesión que tenía.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que le provocaron un accidente y no pararon a auxiliarle?

\- Rouge...

\- ¿Qué hijo de puta no ayuda a un crío de diecisiete años tras hacerle algo así? Y con esta lluvia... – gritó la mujer con desesperación.

Roger luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no llorar. ¡ _También era su hijo_! Su primogénito, su ojito derecho. Él mismo daría su vida por la de Ace, pero era su hijo el que estaba en esa camilla, siendo operado y eso... le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos. Apretó sus brazos, buscando en el abrazo a su esposa un poco de consuelo también.

Rouge lloraba desconsoladamente, tanto... que sus fuerzas flaqueaban, teniendo su esposo que sostenerla para que no se derrumbase allí mismo. Tan sólo podían esperar a que su hijo saliera del quirófano y el médico les comentase los resultados. ¡ _Sería una larga noche_!

***

\- ¡LAW! – era la cuarta vez que gritaba su nombre y no había forma que bajase a desayunar con la familia - ¡LAW! VAS A LLEGAR TARDE. Este niño... - se quejó su madre provocando una sonrisa en Lami y en su esposo.

\- Ha estado estudiando por la noche – sonrió Lami – la luz de su habitación estaba encendida cuando me levanté al baño de madrugada.

\- ¡ _Tienes que hablar con él_!

La mirada que lanzó a su esposo hizo que éste sonriera y dejase de comer el beicon de su plato. Su esposa siempre era exigente con demasiadas cosas, pero en el fondo, sabía que sólo se preocupaba por la familia.

\- Él está bien – intentó calmarle su esposo.

\- ¿Te parece normal que se pase las noches estudiando? Ni siquiera es para clases, estudia... no sé qué de medicina...

\- ¿Preferirías tenerle por ahí de fiesta bebiendo alcohol?

\- No – se apresuró a responder – está bien, pero al menos dile que se acueste antes, debe descansar también. La vida no es sólo estudiar y estar en su cuarto encerrado.

\- Hablaré con él.

\- Y por dios... ni un tatuaje más. ¡ _No quiero ver ni un consentimiento más para tatuajes ni piercings_! – aprovechó a decir ante la sonrisa de su esposo y su hija pequeña.

\- Te preocupas demasiado por su aspecto. Es mayorcito, déjale que sea como quiera ser.

\- Cariño... no está bien visto eso que se hace en su cuerpo. Yo soy la que tengo que lidiar con las otras madres. Creen que es un chico conflictivo.

\- ¡ _Por favor_! No conocen a Law – sonrió su esposo – no sale de su cuarto, siempre está estudiando, tiene las mejores notas del instituto y...

\- Yo sé que es un gran chico, pero los demás ven lo que él muestra por fuera y esos tatuajes no le hacen ningún bien. Y tampoco la moto esa que le compraste de cross. Lo consientes demasiado.

\- Y tú le exiges demasiado. Law no es un chico recatado de buena familia. No conseguirás que se ponga un traje, ni que deje de hacerse tatuajes, sólo... podemos quererle como es. Tiene una buena ética, no me preocupa demasiado.

\- No tiene ni un amigo.

\- Yo tampoco los tenía a su edad – dijo su esposo – y, sin embargo, mírame, soy cirujano, estoy casado con la mujer más maravillosa de todas, tengo una familia perfecta y una gran casa. ¿Qué más podría pedir? Estoy seguro que Law sabe muy bien lo que quiere y peleará hasta el final por ello. Va a ser un buen cirujano. Lleva preparándose para ello desde que tiene uso de razón. Démosle un voto de confianza.

\- Eres muy blando con él.

Con un gran bostezo, Law apareció por la gran cocina. Pasó tras su hermanita, revolviéndole el cabello y se sentó a la mesa, colocando uno de sus pies sobre el asiento y la rodilla apoyada contra la mesa.

\- Law, por dios, siéntate adecuadamente.

\- Me voy a ir ya – dijo a modo de excusa.

Su madre miró hacia el esposo en busca de un poco de ayuda, pero éste tenía los ojos en blanco. Su hijo, aunque muy educado en su forma de hablar, era cierto que en modales aún le faltaba un poco de práctica, y sobre todo... en la forma en que saludaba o iniciaba la conversación. ¿Quién diría que venía de una familia adinerada?

\- Law, ¿puedes bajar la pierna? – preguntó su padre con suavidad.

¡ _Lo hizo_! A regañadientes, pero bajó la rodilla y se sentó como le pedían. Como decía su padre, no era un mal chico, pero le faltaba pulir algunas cosas.

\- Law, si quieres ser cirujano necesitas un poco de... necesitas controlar tus modales – sentenció su madre.

\- Si llego a cirujano sólo tengo que ser bueno con mis manos y pensar rápido – sonrió, consiguiendo que su padre riera, aunque se puso serio en cuanto vio el rostro de su esposa casi asesinándole.

\- Yo quiero un tatuaje.

Lami, que había permanecido callada hasta el momento, habló por primera vez, dejando caer la peor frase que podría decir en esa mesa.

\- Tú no vas a hacerte ningún tatuaje. Ya tengo bastante con intentar limpiar la imagen de tu hermano. ¿Sabes lo que dicen por ahí de ti, jovencito? – preguntó su madre con claro enojo.

\- ¿Que soy un pandillero? Algo he escuchado de drogas... no sé, deben creer que soy un gran mafioso – sonrió con orgullo –. ¿Por qué no puedes pasar de los rumores, mamá? Sólo son eso. Déjales que vivan en su ignorancia. A la larga... ellos venderán coches y yo seré un prestigioso cirujano.

Con aquello, Law se levantó, mordió una tostada e inició su camino a la puerta para marcharse al instituto en moto. Aunque antes de salir, agradeció por la comida... pese a tener la boca llena y desesperar un poco más a su madre.

\- Law... modales, modales – le reprendió.

¡Hacía un mal día! Estaba nublado y seguramente llovería en algún momento. Se había pasado toda la noche lloviendo. El suelo estaba empapado, los charcos denotaban el diluvio sufrido pero cuando bajaba las escaleras hacia el garaje, un mal presentimiento volvió a él. Lo tuvo anoche, pero no le dio importancia. No estaba seguro de qué era, pero algo parecía estar mal.

Intentó pasar de ese sentimiento y continuó hasta el garaje, subiendo a la moto, colocándose el casco y arrancando. Por una parte, odiaba tener que ir al instituto y otra... quería ver a Ace. Sin embargo, cuando aparcó, pudo ver a Kid y su grupo de amigos. ¡ _Ace no estaba allí_! Eso era raro, siempre solía ser muy puntual y nunca iba solo. Debería estar con ellos. Decidió no hacer demasiado caso. Quizá le vería más adelante.


	5. Desaparecido

Odiaba llegar tarde y para impedir hacerlo, siempre llegaba demasiado temprano. Por eso mismo, se sentó en el muro de todos los días y sacó una lata de refresco de su mochila y un libro sobre medicina interna. Evidentemente, no era una materia del instituto, pero a él le gustaba leer todo lo que pudiera sobre cualquier tema médico.

Diez minutos después, Ace seguía sin haber llegado con sus amigos. Cada vez la cosa pintaba más a que hoy no aparecería. Quizá se había puesto malo o estaba fugándose de las clases, cualquier cosa podría ser. Era el deportista estrella del instituto, era posible que hasta estuviera con alguna chica en cualquier rincón dándose un revolcón.

Espero allí sentado y ni siquiera se levantó cuando el timbre sonó para que los alumnos entraran a clase. Tenía una intención muy clara... salir detrás del grupo de amigos de Ace y tratar de enterarse de la conversación que llevaban por si surgía algo de ese chico. Así lo hizo, en cuanto estos se pusieron en marcha, Law se levantó, colgó la mochila al hombro y sin apartar la vista del libro... caminó tras ellos.

Todo el mundo pensaría que estaba absorto en su libro, sin embargo, nada más lejos de la realidad. Sus oídos estaban puestos en la absurda conversación sobre alguna estúpida quedada en un bar el fin de semana y algo de una fiesta. ¡No le interesaba en lo más mínimo! Así que fingía leer. No fue hasta que llegó al pasillo de los de último curso cuando escuchó finalmente lo que había estado esperando.

\- Oye, Kid... creía que Ace vendría más tarde. ¿Dónde está? – comentó la chica de cabello rosa –. ¿No quedasteis ayer para jugar?

\- Sí pero... no sé dónde está, la verdad. No quiso quedarse a cenar en casa por algo de que tenía que ayudar a su hermano con los deberes o cosa así. Creí que le vería hoy.

\- ¿Seguro que no te dijo nada?

\- No, de hecho... una de las excusas fue que tenía que ayudar a su hermano y además había instituto hoy, así que no quería llegar tarde a casa. Con eso imaginé que hoy vendría pero... no sé... quizá ha sido culpa mía, ayer me enfadé un poco con él y...

\- Ace no es de los que faltan a clase por una ligera discusión con su mejor amigo – sonrió Bonney.

\- Sí, supongo. ¡Ey! ¿Qué coño haces siguiéndonos? – preguntó esta vez enfadado hacia Law, pero éste, con sus ojos inmersos en el libro, siguió caminando pese a que los otros se habían detenido, chocando su hombro contra el de Kid para abrirse paso y pasar de largo sin hacerle el menor caso –. Serás gilipollas. ¡No me ignores, capullo!

\- Kid, déjalo, es mejor no meterse mucho con él.

\- ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Traerme a todos sus amigos pandilleros?

\- ¡Kid, por favor! – suplicó la chica algo atemorizada de que eso pudiera pasar.

Law simplemente sonrió. No tenía una pandilla, ni siquiera tenía amigos para ser sincero, pero los rumores que a veces le pintaban tan mal, en otros casos le ayudaban a evitar peleas. ¡No estaba del todo mal la situación! Aun así, no entró a debatir ni intercambiar palabras necias con Kid. Ya tenía lo que andaba buscando... ni siquiera ellos sabían el motivo por el que Ace no estaba allí hoy.

***

La hora pasaba con eterna lentitud. Dejó escapar un largo bostezo y reposó la cabeza sobre su mano mirando por la ventana de la clase. El profesor de biología seguía inmerso en su explicación sobre la biología molecular, algo que él ya se sabía de memoria. Por eso mismo, ver a la clase de humanidades corriendo en el patio en su hora de educación física le parecía mucho más entretenido y no porque el deporte fuera más interesante que su clase, sino porque intentaba localizar a Ace.

Desde su pupitre, podía ver claramente a Kid corriendo al lado de otro chico. ¡Eso era raro! Kid siempre iba pegado al culo de Ace y viceversa. Esos dos no iban el uno sin el otro. Debían ser grandes amigos, así que verle sin su "sombra" era realmente extraño. ¿Dónde narices estaba Ace?

\- Law... responde a la pregunta – escuchó abruptamente al profesor. Estaba enfadado, seguramente porque creía que no le estaba escuchando.

\- La Reacción en cadena de la polimerasa (PCR), es una técnica utilizada para duplicar los filamentos de ADN y analizar mutaciones mientras que electroforesis en gel es un método utilizado para separar los filamentos de ADN y ARN – pronunció antes de bostezar, dejando al profesor estupefacto ante su respuesta. ¡Ni siquiera habían dado todavía ese apartado y él ya había respondido correctamente!

Definitivamente... Law era un genio en todo lo que eran materias útiles para la medicina, pero también sentía un fuerte aburrimiento por las clases. A él ya nada le parecía un reto. Todos los alumnos de la clase le miraban con asombro, pero Law había vuelto a su ventana, con cara de aburrimiento y golpeando el bolígrafo contra su mesa. Todos allí creían que era un delincuente juvenil, pero nadie ponía en duda que era el mejor estudiante de la rama científica. Quizá no entendían lo que ocurría realmente.

\- ¿Dónde narices te has metido? – susurró Law para sí mismo, volviendo a obviar las explicaciones del profesor.

Todo su libro estaba lleno de apuntes. No había ni una sola frase que no tuviera la letra de Law. Todo subrayado, con "post-it" pegados en cada página. El profesor, que pasó por su lado una vez mientras leía, observó con detenimiento que Law ya se había estudiado todo el libro y tomado sus propios apuntes. ¡Realmente era un genio ávido de conocimiento! Todos los profesores conocían los rumores sobre Law, pero los que le tenían en clase, jamás habían tenido ni un solo problema con él. Sabían que lo que se decía era totalmente falso. Por eso mismo, no volvió a dirigirle la palabra pese a darse cuenta de que ya no le prestaba atención.

Al sonar la sirena, Law recogió todo con lentitud. Solía ser el último en salir pero porque nadie le esperaba. No necesitaba llegar el primero a ningún lado, ni hacía esperar a nadie.

Salió del aula y pasó de largo de la cafetería. Odiaba los sitios bulliciosos. Para él uno de los mejores lugares era el parking. Solía sentarse sobre su moto y comerse el bocadillo. Si hacía demasiado sol, se tumbaba bajo uno de los árboles del patio trasero y trataba de dormir o leía algún libro. ¡Hoy no lo hizo! Esa mañana se había levantado con unas ganas insospechadas de encontrarse con Ace. Ni siquiera sabía el motivo, ni si a más gente le ocurría, pero... le llamaba la atención y despertarse por la mañana pensando que quizá le vería, le animaba.

No encontrarle en ningún lado era todo un fastidio. Quizá se había puesto malo o se había saltado clases. ¿Ace solía saltarse clases? La verdad es que no lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber algo así. De Kid se lo imaginaba, pero Ace... pensaba que era responsable, quizá se equivocaba.

Sacó unas monedas del bolsillo de su chaqueta y las metió en la máquina expendedora para sacar un zumo. Estaba cayendo cuando escuchó la voz de Kid. Venía del pasillo contiguo, uno completamente desierto. Todos los alumnos se habían marchado ya.

\- ¿Estás segura, mamá? Pero... ¿Él está bien? – preguntaba. Law se asomó ligeramente para ver que hablaba por teléfono y volvió a esconderse. No quería que le vieran – entonces... no saben nada todavía. Ya veo... llámame cuando sepas algo más. Mamá... ¿Crees que pueda pasar a verle después de clases?

Parecía estar hablando de algo serio y algo le hacía creer que podría tratarse de Ace, pero no podía confirmarlo. Era su mejor amigo y el único que faltaba hoy en su grupo. Su rostro de tristeza y preocupación le hizo entender que tampoco le dejarían ir por la tarde a ver a esa persona de la que hablaba.

\- Ya veo. Sí, sí... lo entiendo. Yo... sólo avísame cuando sepas algo más.

¡Algo estaba ocurriendo! Y era algo grave. Miró de reojo para ver cómo Kid se acuclillaba bajo la ventana, con la espalda contra los azulejos y se dejaba caer al suelo agarrándose la cabeza con las manos. Parecía que iba a llorar de un momento a otro pese a que intentaba respirar con calma y tranquilizarse.

No salió de aquel pasillo. Tampoco le habría dado tiempo pues la sirena para regresar a las clases sonaba en ese instante. Las siguientes dos horas, las pasó pensando en esa conversación que Kid había mantenido por teléfono. Quizá algún familiar estaba malo, no tenía por qué ser nada referente a Ace. ¿Por qué pensaba que podría estar relacionado? ¿Hasta qué punto estaba obsesionándose con saber de Ace? Era muy posible que no tuviera nada que ver el tema.

Ningún profesor se atrevió a preguntarle o a interrumpir sus pensamientos, sabían de sobra que Law pese a estar en otro lado, seguramente les haría quedar mal sabiendo la respuesta a lo que preguntaban. Era preferible dejarle a su aire. ¡Menos problemas para los profesores! Y total... no molestaba a nadie, simplemente... no prestaba la atención suficiente. Law siempre se aburría en las clases, como si no pudieran avivar sus ansias por el conocimiento.

¡El día terminó sin Ace! Él, que se había levantado entusiasmado con la idea de verle... debía volver a casa con sus esperanzas frustradas. Ni siquiera sabía por qué sentía esa sensación, esa alegría cuando pensaba en él. No pasaría nada entre ellos, no hablarían, apenas intercambiarían un par de miradas y, aun así, cada mirada llegaba directo a lo más hondo. Para él era la máxima felicidad, tanto... que sólo deseaba que volviera a mirarle una vez más. ¡Hasta soñaba despierto cómo serían sus encuentros! Aunque luego no ocurrían.

Se subió a la moto y se puso el casco. El rugido de la moto captó la atención de la mayoría de la gente. Las chicas le miraban, algunas sonrojadas. Law era un chico atractivo y para muchas, pese a no atreverse a acercarse a él por la creencia del tema de las bandas, ¡un chico malo las excitaba! No era de los que pasaban desapercibidos aunque Law pensase de esa forma.

Llegaba a casa al mismo tiempo que su madre. Ella había ido a recoger a su hermanita del colegio. ¡Su cara era de desaprobación! No podía creer que de una familia de buen ver, saliera un hijo como él. Lami siempre iba bien arreglada, con buenos vestidos y peinados perfectos y él... él iba con vaqueros, sudaderas o chaquetas para esa dichosa moto de cross. Medio despeinado, a veces con gorras o sombreros... ¿y qué decir de los tatuajes?

\- Law, al menos podrías haberte peinado esta mañana – sugirió su madre al verle quitarse el casco, con su pelo revuelto y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Yo también te quiero, mamá – metió la cabeza por la ventanilla del coche detenido y besó su mejilla como un buen hijo, sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Eres un zalamero, no hay remedio contigo. No puedes comprarme con bonitas palabras y besos.

\- ¿Tú crees? – sonrió todavía más al ver el sonrojo de su madre.

\- Sí que sabe cómo adularte – sonrió Lami.

\- Es todo un seductor, si no fuera por sus modales, sus tatuajes, sus piercings y... porque es mi hijo y lo adoro.

\- A muchas chicas les gustan los chicos malos como él, aunque en el fondo... tiene un corazón de oro – sonrió Lami, conociendo bien a su hermano. Él siempre la ayudaba con cualquier cosa y daría lo que fuera por su familia y la gente a la que amaba.

Con la esperanza que mañana sería un nuevo día y seguramente vería a Ace, tomó la última revista médica que su padre tenía sobre la mesa y se la llevó hacia las escaleras.

\- Law... iba a leer esa – se quejó.

\- Te la devolveré, te lo prometo.

\- ¡No hay remedio contigo! Léela rápido, anda, me muero de ganas por saber en qué ha acabado la nueva técnica de regeneración ósea.

\- Sí, sí – sonrió Law – gracias, papá.

\- ¡Zalamero! – sonrió su padre, tomando otra revista del montón que tenía para ponerse al día con las nuevas técnicas.


	6. El agonizante despertar.

¡Agotado! Su cuerpo dolía y aunque trataba de moverse, tan sólo conseguía mover áreas pequeñas. Sus dedos... ¡Dolía hasta moverlos lo más mínimo! Como si un trailer le hubiera pasado por encima, todo su cuerpo se negaba a despertar y, aun así, sus párpados empezaron a abrirse.

Había mucha luz, demasiada. Frunció el ceño y cerró con fuerza los párpados nuevamente. Abrirlos costaba demasiado, más con la intensidad de aquellos rayos de sol entrando por la ventana. Su primer amago fue levantar el brazo para llevarlo a sus ojos, queriendo frenar algo de la luz y poder abrir los ojos con mayor facilidad, pero otra fuerza detuvo su brazo impidiendo su movimiento.

Luchaba por abrir los ojos una y otra vez. A cada apertura, parecía acostumbrarse un poco más. No entendía por qué no podía mover su brazo, por qué su cuerpo estaba tan entumecido, el motivo por el que le dolía hasta esos extremos y mucho menos... la sensación de agotamiento extremo. ¿Qué era lo que ocurría? Sólo quería poder observar la situación y entender qué ocurría a su alrededor.

Tardó su tiempo en abrir los ojos, aunque él no era consciente del tiempo, pudieron ser tres minutos... o hasta diez, no estaba seguro. Todo pasaba demasiado lento, él estaba lento. Su cerebro intentaba activarse y realmente le estaba costando. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron las lágrimas en los ojos de su madre. Estaba frente a él y agarraba su brazo contra la sábana blanca.

Hizo un repaso al lugar. ¡No sabía dónde estaba! Su último recuerdo era saliendo de la casa de Kid, volviendo a su hogar en bicicleta y luego... nada. Quería preguntar tantas cosas... pero no podía hacerlo, necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para adaptarse, así que miró una vez más, esta vez fijándose en su padre de pie bajo un televisor. ¡Le miraba con alegría! Él no era muy efusivo, pero sí sonreía como si finalmente se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Por otro lado, un golpe contra su pecho hizo que desviase sus ojos a su hermanito. ¡Se había tirado sobre su pecho! Lloraba y no sabía si de tristeza o alegría.

Su madre soltó finalmente su mano. La vía estaba allí puesta, supuso que le impidió moverla para que no se hiciera daño, pero ahora consciente, sabía que debía moverla con calma y suavidad. Lo hizo, elevando su mano para poder apoyarla en la cabeza de su hermanito. Quería revolver su cabello, intentar expresar que estaba bien pero cuando consiguió apoyarla en la cabeza de Luffy, se dio cuenta de algo más importante aún... ¡Su hermano movía los labios contra su pecho!

¿Estaba hablando? ¡No era sólo él! Su madre movía los labios también, tratando de separar a su hermano de él. Seguramente tenía miedo a que pudiera hacerle daño o algo.

¿Qué ocurría allí? Estaba confuso y notaba su pulso acelerarse ante un profundo miedo que empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Su padre también se acercó a él, moviendo los labios. ¡Hablaban! Todos ellos hablaban y veía el rostro de confusión en ellos, como si esperasen una respuesta, pero... ¿Qué responder? ¿Qué decían? ¿Qué preguntaban? ¿Por qué no les escuchaba?

Movió sus labios en un intento de responder, pero se detuvo en cuanto debieron salir las primeras sílabas. ¡No podía hablar! No escuchaba su voz salir aunque los tres habían detenido sus labios y le miraban con incertidumbre.

\- Y-yo...

Fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de Ace antes de volver a formar un profundo silencio. Luffy, que había llegado esa misma mañana temprano, saltándose las clases al enterarse de la noticia, miraba sorprendido a su hermano mayor.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Ace? Estás bien, ¿verdad? Iremos a casa pronto – intentó sonreír con entusiasmo pese a las lágrimas que aún brotaban de sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Ace? – preguntó su madre, aunque la mirada de su hijo cada vez era más confusa.

\- Creo que no le estáis dejando hablar – Roger habló para intentar silenciar a todos y que su hijo pudiera expresarse, pero sus labios temblaban - ¿Ace?

\- Yo... - intentó una vez más hablar ante el asombro de todos al ver que volvía a callarse – ¿QUÉ ESTÁIS DICIENDO? YO... NO PUEDO ESCUCHAROS, HABLAD MÁS ALTO – habló ante el asombro de todos los presentes, consiguiendo que Luffy se tapase los oídos y sus padres fruncieran el ceño como si se hubiera pasado de volumen.

¡Sí le escuchaban! Ellos sí lo hacían, lo vio en la cara de terror que los tres pusieron al escuchar aquellas palabras.

\- Llama al médico ahora mismo – casi gritó Rouge a su esposo, quien pulsó el botón para la asistencia de la enfermera -. ¡Dios! ¿Qué le ocurre? – gritó desesperada a su esposo.

\- Rouge, no entres en pánico, le estamos asustando – dijo su esposo con calma, viendo la cara asustada de su hijo – busca un papel y un bolígrafo, voy a escribirle lo que ocurre.

Un simple gesto hizo que todo el ambiente se calmase. Su padre levantó la mano y le indicó que esperase un momento. ¡Por fin podía entender algo! Podía esperar, de hecho... no tenía ningún lugar al que ir. La enfermera entró en su campo de visión. ¡Tampoco la escuchaba! Sabía que estaba hablando con sus padres y todos buscaban algo, finalmente lo entendió al ver que la enfermera le daba a su padre un papel.

\- "Estás en el hospital, has tenido un accidente y te has roto la pierna. Vamos a llamar al médico para que revise por qué no puedes oírnos".

Es lo que leyó Ace en la hoja que su padre tenía en las manos. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupado, pero al menos tenía una noción de dónde estaba y lo que ocurría. Levantó la sábana para ver su pierna. Miró a su familia, su padre seguía escribiendo y una vez más, alzó el papel en su dirección para que pudiera leer.

\- "Tenías una fractura en dos partes, pensaron que era mejor soldarla. Vas a estar un par de semanas de reposo absoluto y luego rehabilitación"

\- Yo... - intentó hablar nuevamente Ace, pero volvió a callarse, lo que hizo que Luffy se diera cuenta entonces de lo que ocurría.

\- No nos oye ni debe escucharse él mismo – solucionó.

\- ¿Cree que no podemos oírle? – preguntó Rouge alarmada.

\- Da la sensación que sabe que le oímos pero... como él no puede oírse, no tiene noción de lo que dice o el tono en el que lo está diciendo. Es difícil calcular el volumen cuando no te escuchas a ti mismo. Creo que no coordina bien.

El médico no tardó en entrar por la habitación. Los labios de todos volvían a moverse, pero él no podía seguir esa conversación. Estaba empezando a cabrearse además de estar sumamente aterrado.

***

Los jadeos se escuchaban en la solitaria habitación. La oscuridad del lugar sería el único testigo de lo que allí ocurría, entre cubetas, densímetros y pinzas de laboratorio, los dos chicos disfrutaban de una noche de placer y lujuria descontrolada. Quizá aquel no era el mejor lugar para mantener relaciones, ni el instituto... ni el laboratorio, pero era sin duda alguna, el lugar que a él más le excitaba.

Sus manos tatuadas apartaban ropa a gran velocidad, lanzándola al suelo antes de besar una vez más los labios de su amante. No podía retomar el control de aquella situación y tampoco quería. Colocó con impaciencia y rapidez las manos en las nalgas de su compañero y lo impulsó sobre la mesa. Un par de cubetas se cayeron, resbalando por la gran mesa de pino, pero tampoco eso impidió que sus desenfrenados besos continuasen con ese ritmo pasional.

Se separó... ¡Dos segundos! Es el tiempo que le costó quitarse la sudadera azul y lanzarla al piso antes de hundir una vez más su rostro en el cuello del joven. Los dedos del moreno se enredaron en su revoltoso cabello, ése por el que su madre siempre decía "péinate" y él ignoraba.

\- ¿Así es como estudias para un examen de química? – preguntó el chico.

\- Es tu culpa que esté así – susurró Law, bajando la bragueta del pantalón con rapidez para dejar ver su erecto miembro.

\- Yo estaba estudiando la "plata líquida".

\- No me digas guarradas, ¿quieres? Me enciendes más – susurró con una sonrisa.

¡Amaba las ciencias! Algunos le consideraban un pandillero... los que le conocían de clase, "un genio pero un rarito también de las ciencias" y la verdad... es que le excitaba la ciencia.

\- Adoro el mercurio – susurró Ace en su oído, excitando más a Law.

\- Uffff, deja de intentar ponerme duro... ya lo estoy.

\- ¡Mercurio! – susurró una vez más, volviendo todavía los labios de Law más posesivos y demandantes.

¡La alarma sonó con fuerza!, con tanta... que casi le da un ataque cardíaco a Law. Ni siquiera recordaba haberla puesto y se incorporó con rapidez apagando el despertador. Unos segundos, su mente se quedó en shock. No reconocía dónde estaba, hasta que vio un cartel de la tabla periódica colgado en la pared frente a su escritorio. ¡Era su habitación! Estaba en la cama. Destapó la sábana y miró su entrepierna. ¡Estaba completamente erecto!

\- Joder – dejó caer la cabeza contra la almohada una vez más. Había tenido un sueño húmedo con Ace y por raro que pareciera... le había excitado a sobremanera que le susurrase un elemento de la tabla periódica. ¡Sí que era un friki morboso de la ciencia! O eso pensó en ese instante.

\- Law, baja de una vez, el desayuno está en la mesa.

¿Bajar? ¿Con ese problema entre las piernas? ¡Imposible! Ahora mismo era imposible. De hecho... sentía unas ganas horrendas de orinar y ni siquiera podía hacerlo con toda la sangre ahí abajo. Otro problema... sería llegar al baño sin ser descubierto, sobre todo... por su hermanita.

\- LAW... VAS A LLEGAR TARDE – gritaba su madre.

\- ESTOY DESPIERTO – gritó de vuelta para que le dieran un poco de tiempo.

Se incorporó y enrolló la sábana como mejor pudo a su cintura intentando ocultar su problemilla. Por suerte para él, el baño estaba vacío y el pasillo despejado, así que caminó hacia él cuando su hermanita pasó a su lado. Corría como alma que lleva el diablo y se coló en el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Yo primeroooooo – gritaba la niña ya dentro.

\- Lami... abre la puerta. Necesito el aseo ahora mismo.

\- Será sólo un momento.

\- Oh, joder... - se quejó Law, pensando otra solución donde poder orinar sin problemas.

Vio la maceta a un lado, pero con la erección que llevaba, era muy probable que no atinase, de hecho... pensaba ir al baño y orinar en el plato de ducha, allí no habría problemas de acertar, pero Lami le había arruinado el plan.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Law? – preguntó su padre al verle en el pasillo con una sábana enrollada.

\- Yo...

¡No hicieron falta las palabras! Su padre entendió al instante lo que ocurría y como buen médico, supo que era algo normal. Su madre quizá no lo vería de la misma forma, así que susurró para evitar que nadie más se percatase de su problema.

\- Utiliza el baño de nuestra habitación.

\- Gracias, papá.

\- Ya... y baja rapidito o tu madre subirá a buscarte.

¡Menos mal que su padre le entendía! Entre hombres todo era más sencillo y, para ser sincero, su padre era un gran aliado, era su mejor y más preciado apoyo en esa casa. Adoraba a su familia, pero con su padre tenía una complicidad que no tenía con el resto.

De camino al aseo de la habitación de sus padres, Law no dejó de darle vueltas al motivo de haber tenido un sueño semejante con Ace, precisamente con él... un chico al que apenas conocía, un deportista... ¡Con lo que él los odiaba! Y, sin embargo, pensar en él, le hizo sacar una estúpida sonrisa. ¡Quizá hoy le vería!


	7. "Mercurio"

¡ _Una erección matutina no era de buen gusto para Law_! Generalmente, acababa ocupando el aseo para poder mear en la bañera por causa de no poder apuntar con toda la sangre allí abajo y teniendo que perder tiempo en tocarse antes de ir al instituto. Su madre se desquiciaba esas veces, gritando su nombre y amenazando con subir a por él para evitar que llegase tarde.

Por suerte, hoy su padre le había salvado de una gran humillación si su madre le hubiera visto en ese momento. No quería tener que contarle nada de sus sueños, ni explicarle la versión médica del motivo para despertarse así pese a que seguramente, su padre ya se lo habría explicado. Ambos iniciaron su noviazgo en la universidad, estaba convencido de que su padre se levantó igual cientos de veces. Aun así, no era plato de buen gusto que su madre pudiera llegar a verle en ese estado a su edad.

\- Por fin apareces por la mesa, se te van a enfriar las tortitas.

La queja de su madre fue lo primero que escuchó antes de sentarse a desayunar. ¡ _Veinte minutos_! Era el tiempo que había perdido en masturbarse para bajar la erección, ¡ _y eso que había sido rápido_! Generalmente tardaba bastante más, pero había hecho un gran esfuerzo en centrarse en acabar lo antes posible y evitar más gritos o algo peor... que su madre subiera a por él.

\- Law, por favor, péinate hoy antes de ir a clase y no sé... cámbiate esa sudadera por algo más...

\- No voy a ponerme camisa y corbata como los niños pijos – se quejó al instante, hablando con la boca llena por la tortita que acababa de introducir.

\- ¡ _Law_! Por el amor de Dios... modales – se quejó una vez más su madre al ver tal espectáculo – te aseguro que a veces no sé si crío a un hijo o a un animal.

La mirada que le dio su padre hizo que finalmente cerrase la boca al masticar y no hablase con la boca llena. Sabía todo eso, pero también era un mal hábito que tenía sacar de quicio a su madre. Ella siempre había sido una mujer de alta cuna desde que se casó, las apariencias lo eran todo y un hijo como Law, no era fácil de ocultar. Intentaba convertirle en un chico de sociedad, fino, educado y elegante, en cambio, tenía a ese chico que quería ser cirujano y no dejaba de hacerse tatuajes raros y macabros.

\- ¿Te sirvió la revista que me confiscaste ayer? – preguntó su padre con cierto toque irónico, puesto que ansiaba leer ese artículo y aún no había podido.

\- Oh, fue increíble. ¿Sabías que han desarrollado un nuevo método de amplificación del ADN basado en CRISPR?

\- Pues... lo sabría si hubiera podido leerlo. No me devolviste la revista.

\- Sí lo hice.

¡ _Mentira_! Se la había dejado esa misma mañana antes de bajar en su escritorio, pero al fin y al cabo... tampoco se podía considerar una mentira, la había devuelto, sólo que con poco tiempo para que su padre pudiera echarle un vistazo.

\- No, no lo hiciste.

\- Está en tu mesa del despacho.

\- Law, hoy te llevaré al instituto, está lloviendo mucho y no quiero que conduzcas ese trasto y puedas tener un accidente.

¡ _Terror_! ¿Llegar al instituto en el monovolumen de su madre? ¿Con su madre? ¿Como un niño pequeño? Antes prefería irse andando a dejar que el resto de estudiantes vieran cómo su madre tenía que llevarle. El trozo de tortita que mordía cayó de su boca al plato, haciendo un ruido que perturbó a toda la mesa.

\- ¡ _Law_!

\- Sí, sí... modales – se quejó esta vez él – pero, mamá... no puedes llevarme al instituto. Me niego.

\- Niégate lo que quieras, mientras llueva te llevaré yo al instituto y no hay más que hablar. Ahora termina tu desayuno, tengo que dejar primero a Lami en el colegio.

Por suerte, la lluvia empezó a reducir y cuando a la última tortita le quedaba la mitad, el sol brilló como un rayo de esperanza para Law. Se levantó tan rápido del asiento, que no le dio tiempo a su madre ni a ver qué ocurría.

\- Law, siéntate y desayuna tranquilo – dijo al ver cómo iba en dirección al hall, colocándose la chaqueta de cuero y los guantes de la moto mientras un trozo de tortita colgaba de su boca, tratando de comerla lo antes posible.

\- Ya no llueve, me voy al instituto – devoró la tortita en un instante, terminando de colocarse los guantes y buscando su mochila en el suelo junto a los peldaños de la escalera.

\- Law, el suelo aún resbala y...

\- El sol ha salido.

\- Maldita sea, Law, no me salgas con esas, es pura suerte.

\- Es el karma, el karma acompaña a los que nos portamos bien – hizo referencia a "lo buen hijo que era por devolver la revista".

\- Qué labia tiene el condenado – sonrió su padre en cuanto escuchó cerrarse la puerta que iba a la cochera – ni siquiera devolvió la revista a tiempo.

\- Es un zalamero de primera – sonrió su madre – un adulador que siempre se sale con la suya. ¡ _Ni siquiera se ha peinado_!

Toda la mesa echó a reír y aunque su madre estaba algo enojada, al final acabó riendo junto a su hija y su esposo. Así era Law y no podía cambiarle. Rebelde por fuera y tierno por dentro. La gente quizá nunca se daría cuenta de lo buen chico que era y todo... por su apariencia, aunque eso no parecía importarle demasiado a su hijo.

Lo último que escuchó la familia fue la puerta del garaje abrirse y el ruidoso motor acelerando. Se detuvo en la reja del fondo y esperó a que se abriera antes de salir a la carretera. Su madre no dejó de mirar hasta que dejó de ver la moto calle abajo, siempre preocupada de que algún día pudiera pasarle algo con ese trasto.

\- Estará bien – dio un sorbo su marido al café mientras seguía leyendo el periódico, o al menos, intentándolo al ver a su esposa en ese estado de preocupación.

\- Sí... supongo.

\- Yo me voy al hospital ya. Os veo luego.

Cerró el periódico, dio un beso en la frente a su hija pequeña y otro a su esposa antes de tomar su maletín y salir en dirección al garaje donde le esperaba el coche.

***

Los estudiantes bajaban de sus vehículos en el parking, cruzando por medio sin miramiento alguno, por lo que Law condujo con cuidado hasta la zona de las motos y aparcó antes de quitarse el casco. Empezó a candar su casco a la rueda trasera y quitarse los guantes para poder cerrar bien el candado pese a que su corazón latía a mil por hora y sus ojos buscaban a alguien en concreto. ¡ _Estaba fatal_! Ni siquiera había hablado jamás con ese chico... ¡ _Bueno...una vez_! Y tampoco había sido una gran conversación, no tenía motivos para ilusionarse cada vez que le veía como una chiquilla enamoradiza. Por eso mismo, se reprendía a sí mismo.

Se levantó tras dejar todo arreglado y caminó hacia el muro donde solía pasar sus recreos leyendo. Enseguida apareció Kid y los suyos en su campo de visión, pero no le interesaban ellos, sino Ace. Le buscó entre el grupo... pero no estaba. Segundo día que no estaba allí y eso ya empezaba a tenerle algo extrañado. ¿Estaría enfermo en casa? El día que le intimidó en su taquilla no parecía encontrarse mal.

Intentó no darle demasiadas vueltas, aunque en clase no fue mucho mejor. Miraba por la ventana una y otra vez, esperando que, en algún momento, la clase de Ace tuviera educación física, pero no hubo suerte. Sus ojos se centraron en los chiquillos desconocidos que daban vueltas al patio, corriendo sin descanso por mandato del profesor.

\- Mercurio. ¡LAW!– escuchó que le llamaban, provocando que saltase de la silla, levantándose al instante y que un gran sonrojo apareciera en su rostro.

\- ¡Ace! – casi gritó al escuchar "mercurio", lo que hizo que toda la clase le mirase extrañada y él se mordiera la lengua ligeramente por su metedura de pata.

¡El maldito sueño! Ahora era escuchar la palabra "mercurio" y lo asociaba con ese deportista idiota que le había susurrado aquello al oído en su sueño más húmedo y morboso. El profesor le miraba desconcertado y él tuvo que mirar la pizarra para darse cuenta de que pedía los datos del mercurio.

\- Eh... "Hg", masa atómica de 200,59 u, punto de fusión: -38,83 °C, número atómico: 80, punto de ebullición: 356,7 °C, configuración electrónica: [Xe] 4f145d106s2, densidad: 13534 kg/m3 – respondió todos los datos dejando al profesor atónito ante aquello.

\- Vale... sólo quería su masa atómica y su punto de fusión, pero es correcto todo lo demás. Gracias, Law – comentó el profesor – puedes sentarte, Law.

\- Maldición – susurró al sentarse, colocando su mano sobre su frente y tapando sus ojos. ¡ _Ahora no dejaba de pensar en Ace_! No podría volver a ver las ciencias de la misma forma pensando en ese chico susurrándole al oído la maldita tabla periódica.

Hasta su miembro se estaba levantando un poco al recordar ese sueño. Escuchar la palabra "mercurio" era simplemente... que su mente recordase a Ace susurrando esa dichosa palabra en su oído, lo que le hacía excitarse demasiado.

Por suerte, la clase acabó rápido y buscó un lugar apartado de cualquier zona de ciencias. No quería tener que estar recordando eso y el mejor lugar... era el campo de fútbol. Nunca iba allí en los recreos y sabía que muchos futbolistas se pasaban los recreos allí jugando, incluido Ace. Se sentó en las gradas, escuchando los rumores de las chicas y cómo cotorreaban sobre los jugadores. Todas estaban locas, así es como él pensaba. Sacó su libro de ciencias y empezó a estudiar las arterias del cuerpo humano cuando uno de los rumores empezó con la palabra que más deseaba escuchar él, "Ace". Aquello hizo que moviera sus ojos y los elevase del libro abierto para mirar a las chicas sentadas delante.

\- No seas ridícula, seguramente está enfermo en casa, vendrá pronto.

\- Que no, que no, el otro día Kid recibió una llamada en clase, creen que Ace está en el hospital.

\- ¿Va en serio? No bromees con esas cosas.

\- Que te digo la verdad, en el Salt Lake Regional Medical Center.

 _¡Ése_ _era el hospital de su padre_! ¿Era posible que Ace realmente estuviera allí? ¿Qué narices hacía en el hospital? Claro que él conocía esa supuesta llamada de Kid aunque no le había dado demasiada importancia. Los rumores en el instituto corrían siempre demasiado rápidos y era posible que Kid hubiera intentado mantener el secreto todo lo posible pero... al final, todo se filtraba. Él, por desgracia, no hablaba con nadie como para enterarse rápido de las noticias, había sido una casualidad que hubiera acudido a las gradas hoy, y que esas chicas hablasen de ese tema. ¡Rumores! ¿Hasta dónde debía creerse? Habían muchos sobre él y todos falsos, habían rumores de Ace y el resto de futbolistas y la mitad seguro que eran falsos... ¿Cuán auténticos podrían ser esos? Pero era cierto que Ace no estaba allí, llevaba dos días faltando y no era normal. Tenía que comprobarlo y por eso mismo, cerró el libro y salió a paso rápido, bajando los peldaños de la grada y caminando hacia la moto.

La sirena del instituto sonó llamando a todos los alumnos a las aulas, pero él no iba a entrar, haría novillos pero tampoco es que le importase demasiado. Ya se sabía toda la materia, así que como mucho... llamarían a sus padres para avisarles que había faltado, quizá a muchos profesores hasta les estuviera haciendo un favor al no estar en su clase ahora.

Se colocó el casco y subió en la moto, conduciendo hacia el hospital donde estaba su padre. Seguro que él llegaba antes que la llamada de los profesores para decirle que su hijo acababa de faltar a clase. Tampoco es algo que le fuera a importar demasiado, conocía a su padre como para saber que simplemente... le preguntaría qué ocurría.


	8. ¡Por un hijo!

Caminaba con rapidez por los pasillos. Ni siquiera quiso dejar el casco de la moto candado a la rueda, todavía lo llevaba en su brazo. Tampoco se quitó la chaqueta. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en no perder tiempo, pero recorrerse aquel hospital no iba a ser cuestión de segundos. Era un hospital muy grande y las enfermeras no darían información sobre los pacientes. En cambio, su padre debía estar por algún lugar y sólo esperaba que no tuviera ninguna operación en curso.

Algunas enfermeras le miraban pasar. Los susurros se hacían audibles, seguramente porque por su cuello aún asomaba alguna línea negra de tatuajes. No podía evitar que hablasen sobre ello o que creyeran que pertenecía a alguna banda o cosas así, tampoco era algo que le importase demasiado. Todos los susurros se silenciaron de golpe cuando su padre apareció por el pasillo, acompañando al último paciente hacia la recepción.

\- ¿Law? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar en clase.

\- Papá... necesito un favor.

\- ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Necesitas que te eche un vistazo? – hizo el amago de llevar su mano a la frente de su hijo, pero éste la apartó.

\- No, no, estoy bien, yo estoy bien. Es sólo que...

Las enfermeras miraban. Quizá ninguna entendía cómo de un médico tan prestigioso como era su padre, podía salir un hijo así, lleno de tatuajes y al que habían confundido con un pandillero cualquiera.

\- ¿Podemos hablar en privado? Por favor – susurró – y por cierto... te llamarán del instituto.

\- Ya me imagino – sonrió su padre – vamos a mi despacho y me cuentas con calma lo que ocurre.

Aún de camino a la consulta de su padre, podía escuchar susurros entre las enfermeras, muchas de ellas diciendo cosas como "¿de verdad es su hijo?", "mira sus tatuajes" y cosas semejantes. Nadie allí era consciente de quién era, hasta que llegó a la consulta de su padre y la recepcionista le reconoció enseguida.

\- ¿Law? Pero qué sorpresa, hacía años que no venías por aquí. ¿No deberías estar en el instituto? – se preocupó por él, como siempre hacía desde que era niño.

\- Se ha escapado al parecer – sonrió su padre.

\- Eso no es propio de ti.

\- ¿Tengo hueco para atender a mi hijo unos segundos?

\- Sí, sí – comentó la mujer mirando la agenda – tienes la siguiente cita en diez minutos, aún no ha llegado para la revisión.

\- Perfecto.

Esperó a que su padre abriera la puerta y tras despedirse de la secretaria con formalidad, entró a la consulta. Dejó el casco de la moto en uno de los asientos y revisó toda la sala antes de sentarse frente al escritorio. Era su sueño llegar a ser médico en el hospital y le daba igual cuál, así que en parte, se sentía cómodo estando allí.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Law? – preguntó su padre con preocupación pero cuando el chico quiso empezar a hablar, una llamada hizo que se callase nuevamente dejando a su padre contestar - ¿Sí? Pásamelo – comentó su padre a la secretaria –. Hola, director, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – sonrió, dando a entender a su hijo que era el director del instituto – sí, lo entiendo, lamento mucho el suceso, mi hijo no se encontraba bien y ahora mismo está en mi consulta, mañana mismo llevará la justificación. Muchas gracias por su llamada, que pase un buen día.

Law sonreía sin poder evitarlo. Era algo normal que el instituto pusiera en conocimiento de sus padres que se había fugado de las clases, por suerte, habían llamado a su padre y no a su madre, tal y como esperaba.

\- Sabes que no puedes ir saltándote las clases siempre que quieras, ¿no?

\- Es la primera vez que me salto clases – se quejó Law.

\- Y te haré el justificante médico, pero no lo tomes como costumbre. Ahora cuéntame qué está ocurriendo.

\- Es... por un compañero de clase. Hay rumores de que... bueno, que podría estar en el hospital y...

\- Alto ahí, jovencito, no voy a darte información confidencial de un paciente.

\- No es eso, sólo... quiero saber si está bien, no hace falta que me des el informe médico ni nada así. Una llamadita... por favor – puso sus ojillos de cordero degollado para que su padre terminase de caer.

\- No hay quien pueda contigo. Dame unos segundos. ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Ace, creo que su apellido es Portgas, pero no estoy seguro del todo.

\- ¿Sabes el motivo por el que puede estar ingresado? – preguntó su padre tras marcar el número de la recepción.

\- Ni idea. Tampoco sé qué médico puede estar llevando su caso.

Su padre hizo un gesto con el dedo pidiéndole que esperase un segundo en silencio y entonces, ambos escucharon la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Sí, verá, me he despistado un poco. Un compañero me ha pedido que vaya a revisar a uno de sus pacientes pero se me ha olvidado por completo la habitación que me ha dicho se encuentra, ¿sería tan amable de indicarme dónde debo dirigirme? – preguntó su padre y evidentemente, a ellos les salía llamada de un doctor, por lo que no tenían por qué dudar de su palabra – sí, el paciente es Portgas, Ace.

\- Portgas D. Ace – susurró la enfermera al otro lado – habitación 402 parte este.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- ¿402? – preguntó Law – ¿eso no es... traumatología?

\- Sí. Dame un segundo que llame a la planta, espero que lo lleve algún traumatólogo de los que conozco.

El teléfono sonó una vez más. Estaba nervioso, quería saber qué ocurría pese a que su padre estaba realmente tranquilo. Nadie le negaría a él una información, era el mejor cirujano que tenían en el hospital. Todos le conocían y solían pedirles segundas opiniones, por lo que no dudaban de su palabra ni un segundo. A eso aspiraba Law a llegar en la vida. Admiraba a su padre.

\- Sí, ¿con quién hablo? ¡Ah, doctor Minguez! Verá, quería pedirle un pequeño favor. Me han comentado que en su planta se encuentra un chico, se llama Portgas D. Ace y...

La voz de su padre se cortó, escuchando lo que el otro médico le comentaba. Parecía estar pidiéndole ayuda en el caso por cómo sonaba su voz.

\- Sí, claro, podría acercarme después de mi último paciente. No hay problema, llamaré a casa, puedo hacer alguna hora más, sí, sí... ¿podría indicarme un poco más sobre la situación?

¡ _Alarmante_! Law no podía escuchar el otro lado del teléfono pero sabía por la cara de su padre y lo que estaba apuntando que debía ser algo grave para que le dijeran de pasarse a revisar el caso.

\- Lo tengo. Me pasaré en cuanto pueda. Muchas gracias, le veo en un rato.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Law con rapidez al verle colgar el teléfono.

\- Law... siéntate – dijo con seriedad al verle cómo se había incorporado a la velocidad de la luz con preocupación -. ¿Cuánto conoces a ese chico?

\- Pues... - se sentó Law – no mucho, la verdad. ¿Qué le ocurre?

\- Está en traumatologia, no puedo darte demasiados detalles y menos sin haberle revisado pero... tiene una pierna fracturada por un gran impacto. Le han operado y soldado el hueso.

\- ¿Una fractura abierta? Eso no es tan grave...

\- No era fractura abierta pero casi. Y no me desvíes del tema, no puedo darte esa información.

\- Pero entonces...

\- Law, voy a decirte algo y espero que te mentalices en esto pero... no creo que ese chico vuelva a ser el que era, al menos no el que conocías.

\- Ya te digo que no le conocía demasiado. ¿Qué le ocurre?

\- Creen... bueno... está sordo – confesó su padre finalmente, porque es lo que le habían comentado.

\- Pero... eso no es tan grave, es decir, se le puede poner un implante coclear, he leído que en casos como el de Ace, en chicos que podían escuchar antes funcionan realmente bien y...

\- Law... para, me han pedido que revise su estado por si se les ha escapado algo y se le pudiera operar pero... creen que ha sufrido un daño irreparable. Siguen haciéndole pruebas pero no hay posibilidad de operarle con éxito, por eso iré a revisarlo yo mismo en persona.

Por un instante, aquellas palabras no fueron asimiladas por su cerebro. Para él un médico debía tener siempre una respuesta y no le servía un "no es posible", su mente había pensado automáticamente en el implante para que volviera a escuchar pero no pensó ni por un segundo qué ocurriría si no podían ponerlo. Ahora mismo estaba helado. ¡Tenía que haber soluciones! Era lo único que le venía a la cabeza. Sólo tenía que estudiar más, sólo mirar más casos... siempre tenía que haber algo que pudieran hacer y eso mismo fue lo que su padre vio, un desconcierto demasiado grande para que su hijo lo asimilase.

\- Law, ven aquí – se levantó de la silla y rodeó la mesa para poder abrazarle – te diré algo cuando le vea, ¿vale? Aún no sé si se puede hacer algo por él o no, pero... creo que deberías prepararte para... escuchar algo que quizá no quieras escuchar. A veces, no está en nuestras manos poder ayudar.

\- Tiene... diecisiete años – se quejó Law – no puede quedarse sordo aquí, él no... tiene mucha vida por delante, muchas cosas aún que podría escuchar y...

\- Law, haremos lo que podamos por él.

Le costó sus minutos recuperarse de aquella información. Al parecer los rumores sobre que Ace estaba en el hospital eran ciertos, pero todo era mucho peor de lo que pintaban. Salió de la consulta de su padre, cabizbajo y deshecho, sentándose en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y tratando de recuperarse. El paciente de su padre entraba en ese momento y él no quería retrasar las obligaciones. Fue a los cinco minutos de estar allí sentado, con las manos agarrándose el cabello con firmeza y con el rostro agachado mirando el suelo, cuando se dio cuenta de algo todavía peor... ¿Cómo habría tomado aquello Ace?

Sus piernas, pese a que sentían un agotamiento extremo y estaban casi paralizadas, empezaron a moverse. Tenía que comprobar por sí mismo cómo estaba. Por eso mismo, impulsado por una fuerza desconocida, caminó hasta el ascensor y presionó el botón del cuarto piso en cuanto pudo entrar a él. Pese a la gente del ascensor, él no pronunció palabra alguna y bajó en su piso, buscando en el pasillo el cartel con el número de la habitación.

401... 402... y se detuvo. Su corazón latía a mil por hora pero la escena que vio a través de la puerta abierta, le hizo detenerse completamente incapaz de entrar. Un chiquillo de unos once años estaba allí, hablaba con él y por el físico, supuso que debía ser su hermano pequeño. El rostro melancólico y triste de ese chiquillo que intentaba contarle algo alegre sobre el colegio y que... había olvidado que no podía escucharle, hizo que casi se le saltasen las lágrimas.

\- Ace... - susurró, pese a que ahora el chico era consciente que no podía escucharle, así que dio la vuelta a la camilla y se puso frente a su hermano para que pudiera verle, cambiando a una sonrisa como si eso pudiera alegrarle.

Ace no pareció moverse. Miraba por la ventana y daba la espalda a Law, pero ese chiquillo sí le vio por un segundo antes de que él se apartase. Dejó pasar unos minutos y cuando quiso revisar que todo estaba bien, el chico se había tumbado en la camilla junto a su hermano. Ace agarraba su cintura, acercándole a él, pero no era eso lo que hizo que Law decidiera no entrar... sino las desgarradoras lágrimas de Ace que dejaba caer sobre la espalda de su hermano, humedeciendo su camiseta.

¡No iba a entrar! Ni siquiera conocía a Ace, sólo habían intercambiado un par de palabras y nada agradables. ¿Qué podría decirle? No eran amigos, no tenía que estar allí, ni siquiera a Kid se le permitió ir a verle y seguramente, Ace no querría ver a nadie ahora mismo, mucho menos a él. Por eso mismo, caminó hacia atrás y volvió al ascensor.


	9. Irreversible

¡ _No volvería a escuchar_! Era lo que se le había grabado a fuego a Law. Ese chico, de apenas diecisiete años, que adoraba la música y tenía todo un brillante futuro por delante... no iba a volver a oír nada. No escucharía chorradas como el ruido de una cafetera, ni la lluvia golpear contra los cristales, tampoco volvería a escuchar música pero... había otras cosas peores, como no volver a oír la voz de su hermano o su familia. Toda su forma de comunicarse iba a colapsar ante sus ojos. Debía estar tremendamente perdido y sumido en un miedo intenso, en un mundo lleno de un aterrador silencio. ¡ _No escuchar absolutamente nada para el resto de tu vida debía dar miedo_! Es lo que pensó Law.

Había visto cómo su hermanito entraba sin pensar por la habitación, hablando de cosas cotidianas como era el colegio creyendo que animaría un poco a Ace y darse cuenta en ese instante... de que su hermano no podía escucharle. Eso era duro, sin duda alguna lo era. No podía identificar si alguien había entrado, ni de qué le hablaban... ni siquiera sabía que le estaban hablando a menos que pudiera verle mover los labios. Se hundía en un pozo, fue lo que Law sintió, Ace estaba hundiéndose lentamente, incapaz de pedir ayuda y sin saber qué hacer, tratando de asimilar... que así sería el resto de su vida.

Ahora también él estaba desanimado. Se puso el casco y decidió volver a casa. Quería leer sobre el tema, intentar ayudarle en la medida de lo posible y sobre todo... esperar a que su padre llegase de revisar el caso y pudiera darle algún detalle. Era una infracción revelar detalles médicos del expediente del paciente y ya le había dado demasiada información, pero él no iba a contar nada del caso, no quería poner a su padre en problemas.

Se centró en la carretera y condujo hasta casa. Aparcó en el garaje y subió las escaleras hasta el salón. La casa olía muy bien y supo que su madre estaba cocinando. Ella tenía un prestigioso restaurante en la ciudad y debía estar preparando algún plato nuevo para el menú. Sin embargo y pese a estar concentrada, dejó todo a un lado para acercarse a la puerta. Era extraño que su hijo llegase tan temprano.

\- ¿Law? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con preocupación.

\- Sí, sí, sólo... voy a llevarme el portátil – comentó con las llaves de casa todavía en la mano, agarrando el portátil de la mesa del salón y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

\- ¿Seguro? Te veo un poco...

\- Voy a estudiar un rato. Bajaré para cenar.

\- ¡ _Law_! – le llamó una vez más sintiéndose poco conforme con su explicación, quería más datos de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ni con esas logró nada.

\- Te quiero, mamá – fue lo que escuchó de su hijo mientras subía las escaleras y finalmente... la puerta de su cuarto cerrándose. ¡ _Así era su hijo_! Lo solucionaba todo con bonitas palabras para ocultar lo que le preocupaba.

Horas pasaron. Seguía escribiendo en el cuaderno los ingredientes y la preparación de la nueva receta, pero su mente todavía pensaba en qué podía ocurrirle a su hijo. Por suerte, escuchar el motor del coche de su esposo le hizo relajarse un poco. Law admiraba a su padre y su profesión, si alguien podía saber qué le ocurría o revelarlo... era su esposo.

\- Estoy en casa – se escuchó a los pocos minutos la masculina voz de su esposo, entrando por la puerta que daba al garaje.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido el trabajo?

\- Agotador – sonrió, esa sonrisa que ella conocía bien. La misma que Law había aprendido para no decir que ocurría algo malo.

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó la mujer directamente, no quería andarse por las ramas y menos tratándose de su hijo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Lo que andáis ocultando los dos. Tu hijo ha llegado hace horas y se ha encerrado en el cuarto con el portátil diciendo que iba a estudiar. Y tú... pones esa sonrisa que siempre tienes cuando has tenido un día realmente duro y no me refiero a agotamiento físico.

\- Sabes que no me gusta hablar de todas las cosas que veo en mi trabajo. Algunas son... escalofriantes y...

Al ver la dura mirada de su esposa, entendió claramente que no podría escaparse fácilmente del tema. Puede que cuando se trataba de otras familias pudiera hacerlo, pero era imposible si pensaba que tenía relación directa con su familia.

\- Es un chico del instituto de Law – suspiró su esposo – está ingresado en el hospital.

\- ¡ _Dios santo_! ¿Está bien?

\- ¿Quieres la verdad? – sonrió su esposo de la misma forma que antes, dando a entender a su esposa que no era bueno – tuvo un accidente hace un par de días, me han pedido que le echase un vistazo y además... Law se ha saltado un par de clases para ir a comprobar un rumor sobre que el chico estaba hospitalizado.

\- No sabía que podía importarle alguien del instituto, él siempre es tan reservado.

\- No creo que sean amigos – comentó su esposo – pero... sí es raro que Law se preocupe hasta el punto de saltarse clases.

\- ¿Me explicas por qué tengo a Law allí arriba estudiando? ¿Qué se supone que está estudiando?

\- Pues... si me pongo a pensar como lo haría Law, creo que estará revisando y leyendo todos los artículos científicos y médicos que encuentre sobre un implante coclear.

\- ¿Implante coclear? – susurró su esposa casi alarmada – ¿ese chico está...?

Su marido afirmó con la cabeza, indicándole que era exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando, se había quedado sordo. ¡ _Hasta sus piernas fallaron_! Sólo de pensar que podría haberle ocurrido a su hijo, le destrozaba. Esa familia ahora debía estar simplemente... rota con la noticia. Con eso en mente, tomó asiento una vez más.

\- El problema... es que es irreversible. He estado horas revisando la lesión de ese chico y... es imposible que vuelva a escuchar.

\- ¿Ni siquiera con un implante?

\- Podría ponérselo pero sería ineficaz. Sus nervios están dañados. No recibirá la respuesta del cerebro y...

\- Me hablas en chino – susurró su mujer.

\- Lo siento... a veces me emociono demasiado con tema de medicina.

\- A mí sólo me interesa que subas ahí arriba y saques a Law del cuarto. Me lo veo todos los días ahí metido para algo que no tiene solución.

\- Ése va a ser un problema. Creo que por mucho que le explique la situación... y sé que lo va a entender en cuanto le hable de datos técnicos... no va a quedarse tranquilo hasta que no se dé cuenta por sí mismo de que es irreversible.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente, seguido por el ruido de las pisadas de su hijo bajando a toda velocidad. En esos casos, generalmente su madre habría gritado algo como "sé civilizado", "pareces un caballo galopando escaleras abajo" o algo semejante, pero hoy... simplemente no mencionó nada. Su hijo estaba preocupado por aquel tema y no era el momento para decirle nada más.

\- Por fin has vuelto, papá. ¿Cómo ha ido la revisión? Verás... si es el yunke lo que está roto, he leído que ahora se puede...

\- Law... - intentó callarle su padre.

\- ¿No es el yunke? Porque he leído muchas más cosas, sé que es un lugar delicado el oído pero... si es el tímpano...

\- ¡ _Law_! – casi gritó su padre para frenarle. Su madre guardó silencio, dándose cuenta de que era una conversación entre ellos – escúchame... es... la membrana basilar... ¡Joder, Law! Que no puedo contarte esta clase de detalles.

\- ¿Membrana... basilar? Eso es... eso estimula la vibración y manda la información al cerebro para que la interprete en sonido. Si eso está dañado, el cerebro no puede recibir correctamente la vibración y, por tanto, no le puede responder qué sonido es esa vibración que ha interpretado.

Su madre miró a Law, cuando él explicaba las cosas, todo parecía muy sencillo, incluso más que cuando su marido hablaba. Aun así, el cerebro de su hijo estaba en funcionamiento, lo sabía por su mirada, estaba pensando una posible solución aunque su esposo ya le había dicho que no existía.

\- Eso... eso se arregla... - intentaba mentalizarse Law, buscando una solución que no encontraba – yo... tengo que leer más sobre eso, seguro que hay algo, ahora no caigo pero tiene que haber algo.

\- Law, es irreversible. Demasiado dañada para un implante coclear, demasiado riesgo la operación, los elementos del oído son muy pequeños y finos, no puedo operar algo así. Él no va a volver a...

\- Tengo que informarme sobre eso – se apresuró a responder, volviendo a correr hacia los peldaños de la escalera para encerrarse en el cuarto.

Pasó al lado de su hermanita, pero ésta, pese a tener un rostro preocupado y saber que hablaban de algo importante, se mantuvo junto a la barandilla de la escalera hasta que su hermano se encerró en el cuarto de nuevo.

\- Lami – susurró su madre, intentando sonreír para demostrarle que todo estaba bien – ven aquí. ¿Has terminado tus deberes?

La pequeña movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa. Estaba asustada por lo que había visto, jamás imaginó que su hermano podría ponerse tan serio con algo, como si hubiera captado su propia preocupación y temor. Su madre aprovechó para levantarse y abrazarla.

\- Law... - habló Lami por primera vez.

\- Ey, tu hermano está bien, sólo está estudiando unas cosas – intentó calmarla su madre.

\- Pero él... parecía preocupado.

\- Lami, ya sabes como es Law, se toma muy en serio todas las cosas científicas y médicas, pero él está bien.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Claro que sí – sonrieron los dos para quitarle esa preocupación a su hija pequeña.

***

En la habitación de matrimonio, su esposo leía una de las revistas médicas. Ella no sabía de qué trataba, pero tampoco era algo que le interesase, estaba más preocupada por su hijo y esa misma preocupación, la cargaba su esposo, quien al verla ponerse el camisón para dormir, dejó la revista a un lado junto a sus gafas.

\- ¿Cómo ves tú a Law? – preguntó algo preocupado – es decir, las mujeres tenéis una percepción diferente, lo conoces mejor y captas más cosas de él.

\- Creo que le ha afectado mucho lo de ese chico, pero no entiendo el motivo todavía.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso?

\- Por la forma en que se ha ido a estudiar del tema.

\- Law siempre está estudiando.

\- Sí, pero... ¿Cómo explicarlo? – pensó su mujer – lo que yo veo de Law, es que le interesa un tema y lo estudia, quiere aprender sobre ello, pero no le interesaba en absoluto el oído ni nada semejante, ¿no? Al menos hasta que su compañero ha sufrido esto, eso me da a pensar que no es que el tema le guste, sino que quizá... es su compañero el que lo ha motivado para estudiar sobre el tema.

\- Eso es cierto.

\- Pero nunca le he visto con amigos y... es... - comentó la mujer nuevamente, lo que hizo, a su vez, que su marido se preocupase.

\- ¿Es?

\- ¿Crees que... quizá le importe ese chico? Me refiero... nunca ha tenido a nadie que le importe a un nivel como para hacer algo así, saltarse clases, estudiar sobre un problema, buscar soluciones a la desesperada... Quizá ese chico...

\- Sinceramente, espero que sólo sea su curiosidad porque es alguien de su instituto, alguien a quien conoce más o menos. Si fuera algo importante para él... no sé cómo se tomaría la noticia pero ese chico ya no va a volver a ser el mismo que era. Ahora no puede escuchar, todo su mundo va a cambiar, ya ha cambiado. Su estado de ánimo ahora mismo no es bueno, de hecho, me preocupa, ni siquiera parece estar interesado en la rehabilitación de su pierna.

\- Debe ser muy duro para un chico de su edad. No sé qué habría hecho yo de haberle sucedido algo así a mi hijo. Es una situación desesperante. 


	10. Intrusión

Los cristales estaban empapados y las nubes negras auguraban que seguiría lloviendo al menos todo el día. Law parecía estar mucho más interesado en los truenos que iluminaban las nubes que en la clase. De hecho, por culpa de esa tormenta, su padre le había prohibido ir en moto, por lo que le había llevado él hasta el instituto.

La clase de matemáticas para Law era un aburrimiento. Era cierto que le gustaba hacer ecuaciones, de hecho... le encantaban las ecuaciones, tanto de primer grado, de segundo como de tercer grado. Ponerle una ecuación delante era algo irresistible para él, no podía simplemente ignorarla, pero hoy... hoy estaban dando integrales y las detestaba. No había que engañarse, se le daban bien, de hecho, era el alumno al que mejor se le daban en la clase, pero su hoja seguía en blanco.

El profesor observó a Law. Todos los alumnos trabajaban en el problema, pero él estaba absorto en las nubes y los relámpagos. Sonrió, era un genio y si le hubiera preguntado en ese instante, seguramente le habría costado pocos segundos darle una respuesta, por lo que era una pérdida de tiempo sacarle de ese trance. Últimamente miraba demasiado por la ventana y se distraía con facilidad, pero sus notas no habían bajado.

¡ _Dos meses_! Era el tiempo que había transcurrido desde la operación, el tiempo que Ace se había ausentado del instituto, ¡ _y_ _todavía no había vuelto_! Reconocía que no verle por el instituto le desesperaba, siempre manteniendo la ilusión que un día... aparecería, pero nunca lo hacía. Sin embargo, poder ir a "visitar" a su padre al hospital, era una gran excusa para pasar por la sala de rehabilitación y verle desde el pasillo. ¡ _Estaba desganado_! Le pedían hacer ejercicios para la pierna y hacía lo justo. Al menos tras dos meses, ya caminaba con normalidad. Otro asunto era su problema para escuchar. Su padre le había revisado en varias ocasiones y siempre le decía lo mismo... ¡ _Ese chico no volvería a ser el mismo_! Estaba desmotivado, sin alegría, sin energías, no quería hacer absolutamente nada, había perdido toda la motivación. Era algo que Law entendía pero en lo que no podía hacer nada.

La sirena del recreo fue un alivio para Law. Por fin podía salir de allí y aunque llevaba su bocadillo, no tenía hambre. Seguía pensando una forma de ayudar a Ace, una forma de animarle y que volviera a sentirse vivo, que quisiera hacer cosas... pero nada se le ocurría.

\- Por favor, Kid.

Era una voz casi infantil lo que escuchó al girar el pasillo hacia la cafetería. Un chico moreno estaba allí, era simplemente... un chiquillo y parecía haber venido corriendo o en bicicleta. ¡ _Estaba completamente empapado_! Le reconoció enseguida, era el hermano de Ace, le había visto varias veces por el hospital, sobre todo en rehabilitación. Intentaba animar y apoyar a su hermano, pero no solía conseguir que hiciera demasiado.

\- Luffy, ya te lo he dicho, he ido varias veces al hospital a verle y ni siquiera me responde.

\- Pero ahora ya está en casa, lleva un par de días pero no quiere salir de su cuarto. Por favor, sólo ve y trata de hablar con él, quizá a ti te haga caso. No es bueno que se pase el día encerrado.

\- ¿Crees que ver a sus amigos le hará salir del cuarto, Luffy? Yo creo que no servirá de nada. Tu hermano es cabezón.

\- Sólo inténtalo, por favor.

\- Me pasaré luego, ¿vale? Y deja de saltarte clases. Deberías estar en el colegio.

\- Mis padres saben que estoy aquí.

¡Encerrado en su cuarto! Otra actitud propia por haber perdido la audición. Ni siquiera Kid conseguiría sacarle de su habitación, era la zona donde se sentía seguro, donde nada había cambiado, era su rincón en ese instante y se estaba refugiando allí. Intentar encajar en la sociedad estando así debía aterrarle, debía pensar que ya no podría hacer las cosas que hacía antes, seguramente estaba atemorizado por el abrumador silencio que se había creado a su alrededor.

***

Kid no estaba contento y, desde luego, Ace no apareció tampoco al día siguiente. Para Law, aquello indicaba algo claramente: ese chico seguía en su cuarto y no habían conseguido sacarle. Decidido como estaba a arreglar esa situación, Law se había pasado toda la noche investigando aunque seguía sin ideas demasiado claras. Hasta a su padre le preguntó por si sabía alguna forma de ayudarle a superar el proceso de adaptación, pero sólo le había dicho que tuviera cuidado. No quería romper su coraza pero tenía que sacarle de casa y demostrarle que podía volver a hacer cosas normales en su vida. ¡ _Tenía una vida_! Diferente sí, pero una vida al fin y al cabo y no podía vivirla encerrado en su cuarto.

Y ahí estaba, frente a la casa de Ace tras haber hablado con su hermano. Éste se había quedado atónito cuando fue a buscarle al finalizar las clases. Nunca antes se vieron, Luffy no sabía que era un amigo de su hermano, principalmente porque conocía a todos ellos y jamás vio a un chico como Law. Era reconocible con sus tatuajes. ¡ _No le había visto jamás_! Pero una sonrisa se iluminó en su rostro cuando Law pronunció unas simples palabras: "yo sacaré a tu hermano de la habitación".

Respiró profundamente y caminó hasta la puerta. Su moto estaba aparcada junto al jardín delantero y llevaba algunos libros y apuntes en la mochila. Ésa iba a ser su excusa, iba a entrar diciendo que traía cosas del instituto para Ace, porque sus padres no le conocían.

Al tocar el timbre, esperó unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió. El rostro de la madre de Ace se desfiguró unos segundos al verle. Law supo que estaba sorprendida por ver tantos tatuajes, estaría pensando que sólo era un pandillero o algo peor, pero aun así, intentó sonar amable.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Puedo ayudarte? – preguntó Rouge.

\- Yo... venía a ver a Ace y le traía unos deberes del instituto. Sé que es mal momento, pero me preguntaba si podría verle aunque fuera sólo unos segundos. No quiero importunarle, sé que lo están pasando mal y eso pero...

\- ¿Eres amigo suyo del instituto? – preguntó Rouge.

\- Sí – susurró Law con una sonrisa – bueno... más bien compañeros más que amigos.

\- Pasa, por favor.

Era la primera vez que entraba en la casa de Ace y para colmo, tampoco había dicho toda la verdad. No era precisamente un amigo y posiblemente, Ace se sorprendería de verle allí si es que se dignaba a recibirle.

\- ¡ _Has venido_! – exclamó Luffy al verle entrar por la puerta – seguro que Ace se animará si te ve.

\- Lo dudo – susurró Law pese a que nadie le escuchó.

No creía ni por un segundo, que Ace fuera a animarse por verle allí. Sus amigos tenían más opciones que él para convencerle y, de hecho, sería un milagro si Ace no se sorprendía por verle en su casa. Sólo habían hablado una vez y no fue muy amistoso que dijeran.

Subió los peldaños de la escalera tras Luffy y al llegar a la puerta, tocó a ella. ¡ _Nadie respondió_! Pero fue algo que le aclararon con rapidez.

\- Sólo entra, no puede escuchar el toque de la puerta – comentó algo apenado Luffy.

\- Claro, qué idiota – se insultó a sí mismo por haberse dejado llevar por su primer instinto. Estaba acostumbrado a llamar antes de entrar y no había caído que ahora debía adaptarse a la nueva situación que Ace vivía.

No estaba del todo seguro si entrar así como si nada por la habitación de Ace. ¡ _No eran ni amigos_! Se lo podía tomar realmente mal, pero Luffy pareció entender la situación cuando abrió la puerta y entró primero. ¡ _Era acogedora_! Pequeña pero acogedora. No es que tuviera mucho color, de hecho, era bastante simple, en gris y en blanco. La mesa de estudio tenía un par de libros encima, pero parecía no haberse utilizado en bastante tiempo. Una batería estaba pintada en la pared oscura y la pequeña estantería del lateral, recogía tanto libros de clase como alguno de lectura y cómics.

En la pared frente a la cama, la guitarra eléctrica estaba colgada y un par de zapatillas tiradas en el suelo. Un "puf" en el centro de la habitación se encontraba frente a un pequeño televisor encendido con la palabra "pausa". Miró la luz de la playstation, estaba encendida pero Ace no estaba demasiado interesado en continuar la partida. ¡ _Ni siquiera se movió de la cama_! Era posible que ni se hubiera enterado que habían entrado.

Fue Luffy el que llegó hasta él y tocó su hombro. Con un brusco movimiento, se giró para mirar a ambos. ¡Se había asustado! Debía ser terrible no poder escuchar nada, no intuir cuando alguien se acercaba por su espalda. Primero miró a su hermano, intentando calmarse y luego, se fijó en Law, sorprendiéndose nuevamente por verle allí, pero sin hacer demasiado caso, volvió a girarse, dándoles la espalda a ambos. ¡ _No quería levantarse de la cama_!

Law caminó por el pequeño cuarto y apartó con el pie el mando de la playstation para evitar accidentes. Luffy le miraba, pero Law llegó hasta la guitarra que colgaba de la pared y la tomó en sus manos. ¡ _La primera vez que se fijó en ese chico, él tocaba la guitarra en un aula vacía_! Le había impresionado. Quizá ya nunca volvería a escucharle tocar.

Intentó colocarla como se suponía debía ir si realmente supiera tocar, pero el mástil parecía estar al revés. No encajaba en su mano derecha, sino que estaba pensado para la mano izquierda. ¡Era raro! Por eso mismo, la miró extrañado, girándola un par de veces como si buscase la posición adecuada.

\- Es zurdo – susurró Luffy, dándole la respuesta a su gran duda.

\- ¿En serio? ¡ _interesante_! – dejó nuevamente la guitarra en los anclajes de la pared.

¡ _Primera vez que conocía a un zurdo_! Eso le llamaba la atención. Siguió caminando para ir a la mesa de escritorio junto a la cama. Esta vez, estaba frente a Ace y éste le miraba disimuladamente sin entender qué hacía allí, aunque tampoco le importaba demasiado, no se movía. Los cojines, algunos tirados en el suelo y otros sobre el pequeño mueble blanco de los libros, tenían bordados cosas musicales. Cascos de música, grupos con baterías, guitarras... se notaba que le apasionaba la música. Y encima de su cama, el mueble alto salvaguardaba unos marcos de fotos de su equipo de fútbol americano, de su hermano, de sus padres y una pelota ovalada típica del rugby o fútbol americano.

Intentaba quedarse con los máximos detalles posibles de la habitación, porque ella le diría muchas cosas sobre Ace, sobre sus gustos, sobre lo que quería o le atraía. Amaba la música, el deporte, los cómics y superhéroes, amaba a su familia, veía esas sonrisas en sus cuadros familiares, era un buen chico, pero no descuidaba sus estudios, los libros seguían encima de la mesa, signo de que solía utilizarlos continuamente.

\- ¿Crees que querrá salir del cuarto? – preguntó Luffy extrañado.

\- Shhh – susurró Law para que no hablase. Ace estaba sordo, pero aún podía ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor, no quería que creyese que hablaban de él o pensase mal.

Se acercó a la mesa y tomó una de las hojas bajo la atenta mirada de Ace, entonces empezó a escribir y volteó la hoja para que él pudiera leerlo.

\- "Vístete, nos vamos a la calle".

Ace sonrió de medio lado y su respuesta... fue girarse en dirección contraria para darle la espalda a Law y mirar a su hermano. Luffy miró a Law, pero éste sonrió también sabiendo que no sería tan fácil. Estaba dolido, decepcionado con la vida, creyendo que era un deshecho y ya nada volvería a ser igual, compadeciéndose de sí mismo y eso mismo... iba a impedírselo. No le dejaría caer en ese pozo.

Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Ace y le giró hacia él para volver a enseñarle el papel. Ace sonrió una vez más, movió con violencia el hombro para soltarse y continuó dándole la espalda. ¡ _No se movería de la cama_!

\- Lo has intentado, Law, gracias – sonrió Luffy.

\- No, no... esto no ha terminado. Si él es cabezón, yo lo soy mucho más. Ace va a salir de esa cama por las buenas o por las malas – se quejó, caminando hasta el armario, abriendo una de las puertas y sacando el primer pantalón y camiseta que vio para lanzarlas sobre la cama.

Ace sintió el golpe de la ropa contra su brazo, cayendo sobre él de mala manera mientras Law le mostraba una vez más la hoja, esta vez con claro enojo. Al leer el papel, Ace vio que había escrito algo más.

\- "Nos vamos a la calle, estás avisado, vístete".

¡ _No hubo forma_! Ace, de un manotazo, lanzó la ropa al suelo y se volvió a girar de nuevo hacia la mesa de estudio y la ventana, dando la espalda nuevamente a ambos, lo que hizo que Law sonriera con mayor ímpetu y tirase la hoja al suelo.

\- Agarra sus zapatillas y abre la puerta – ordenó Law a Luffy.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Sacarle de aquí, así sea en pijama.

Con aquellas palabras, Luffy vio con asombro cómo Law se lanzaba sobre la cama, apoyando la rodilla en el colchón y tratando de agarrar a Ace para cargarlo en su hombro, aferrando con fuerza su mano izquierda y sacándolo como si fuera un saco de patatas. Luffy, al ver aquello, se apresuró para pillar las zapatillas de su hermano y abrirle la puerta a Law, viendo a su hermano tratar de forcejear para que le soltase.


	11. Un sitio familiar.

¡ _Forcejeaba con ganas_! Era lo que Luffy veía pese al rostro de sufrimiento de Law. Trataba de sostenerle lo mejor posible, pero se notaba que cargar con el peso de su hermano era complicado, más cuando no dejaba de moverse. Aun así, agarrar su mano izquierda había sido una gran idea, porque Ace era zurdo, era su mano más fuerte y ahora la tenía inmovilizada.

Había dejado que Law bajase primero y aunque chocó un par de veces contra la pared por los bruscos movimientos de su hermano, le mantenía fuertemente agarrado, bajando como podía los peldaños. Lo sorprendente fue ver a su madre frente a la puerta de la cocina con sartén en mano, lo que hizo que Law frenase en seco.

Las manos de la mujer temblaban, pero estaba decidida a darle con la sartén si se movía un centímetro más. Law dejó escapar un largo resoplido. ¡ _Eso era lo que le pasaba por sus tatuajes_! Pensaba que era un pandillero y seguramente que querría hacerle algo a su hijo.

\- Suéltale ahora mismo – amenazó su madre.

¡ _Explícale a una madre angustiada y preocupada que no vas a hacerle nada a su hijo cuando lo estás sacando de su casa a rastras_! ¡ _Es imposible_! No atendería a razones y por eso mismo, se quedó paralizado en el sitio intentando encontrar una manera lógica de explicarle que eso era por su bien.

\- Yo sólo voy...

\- He dicho que lo sueltes ahora mismo, no vas a llevarte a mi hijo a ningún lado. Voy a llamar a la policía en este instante – comentó justo cuando iba hacia el teléfono.

\- Mamá – escucharon a Luffy – sólo vamos a sacarle un poco.

\- Luffy, aléjate de él.

\- Mamá... no te pongas así, todo está bien. Es un buen tío.

¡ _Eso lo dudaba_! Podían verlo en sus ojos y cómo miraba los tatuajes, sobre todo el de sus dedos con la palabra "muerte" tatuada en ellos. La verdad era que Law no podía culparla, él también habría desconfiado de un desconocido con esos tatuajes.

\- Luffy. ¡ _Por Dios_! No me hagas repetirlo.

\- Mamá, basta ya – gritó Luffy esta vez – por favor, confía en mí. Sé que no le conoces pero es un amigo, ¿vale? Sólo vamos a salir un momento. Yo no voy a separarme de Ace, no pasará nada, te lo prometo.

¡ _Colgó el teléfono_! Eso era una buena señal. Quizá alentar a su madre hacia la confianza en un hijo era una gran opción. Luffy había estado bastante acertado al hacer referencia a esa confianza necesaria en toda familia. Su madre no podía negarle algo así a un hijo y menos al pequeño, su instinto le decía que debía ceder un poco con él. Law, en cambio, seguía expectante, esperando a que todo se resolviera de la forma más pacífica posible.

\- Por favor – suplicó Luffy esta vez, consiguiendo que su madre bajase la sartén al verle tan tranquilo tras ese chico. ¡ _Si estaba tranquilo con lo que adoraba a su hermano, debía ser por algo_! – gracias, no te arrepentirás, ya lo verás, volvemos enseguida. Vamos – se refirió a Law para que se moviera y saliera de la casa cuanto antes, no fuera a ser que su madre cambiase de opinión.

Con mucho cuidado, Law se movió y al parecer hasta Ace se había calmado al ver a su madre con la sartén en la mano. ¡Daba un poco de miedo! Pero, en parte, entendía la reacción que había tenido, ella siempre le cuidaba y trataba de protegerlo. Si había bajado la sartén era porque seguramente, su hermano, que seguía moviendo los labios, estaba intentando calmarla. Eso fue lo que le mantuvo paralizado al hombro de ese chico con el que sólo se había cruzado una vez en su vida.

Luffy salió el primero, abriendo la puerta principal y dejando salir a Law. Su hermano le miraba con ciertas dudas y cerró los párpados con fuerza cuando la luz llegó a ellos. Sus ojos siempre habían sido de un azul casi grisáceo, tan claritos que la intensa luz solía molestarle con bastante facilidad.

Tan sólo caminaron unos pasos. Luffy podía ver la moto de Law aparcada enfrente, pero no dijo nada. Todavía llevaba las zapatillas de su hermano en la mano y Law lo había sacado en pijama. Por suerte, no había demasiados vecinos a esas horas pero tampoco parecían tener un plan claro.

\- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó Luffy.

\- ¿Sinceramente? No tengo ni idea. Sólo pensaba en sacarle de casa pero no tenía nada en mente.

\- Querrá volver a ir a casa en cuanto lo sueltes.

\- Tampoco creo que llevarlo lejos sea una buena opción. Ahora mismo se siente indefenso, mejor buscar un lugar donde se sienta cómodo, algún sitio que conozca bien y que le haga estar a gusto.

\- ¿Te gustan los batidos? – sonrió Luffy teniendo una idea por la referencia que Law había hecho.

\- ¿Batidos?

\- Sí, justo ahí – señaló el local de enfrente. Sólo había que cruzar la calle– Ace y yo siempre nos tomábamos un batido allí, todas las tardes, sin falta. El dueño nos conoce desde que éramos niños. Creo que se sentiría bien y no está lejos de casa. Si está incómodo, podemos volver.

\- Me parece un buen lugar – sonrió Law– es un sitio conocido para él, no debería sentirse demasiado inestable.

Puede que a primera vista, a Luffy le hubiera causado una mala apariencia ese chico. Esos tatuajes extraños, su rostro varonil y serio, su tono de voz y la forma como era, le había hecho pensar cosas raras, pero ahora que le conocía un poco, se daba cuenta de que no tenía nada que ver. Ni siquiera le había dejado a su hermano en el suelo y eso mostraba que estaba preocupado por él por andar descalzo. ¡ _No era un mal tipo pese a su apariencia_!

El dueño del local se quedó atónito al ver a ambos hermanos, pese a que uno venía a hombros de otro chico al que no conocía. ¡ _Era un chico fácilmente reconocible_! Esos tatuajes le delataban.

\- Hola, Rayleigh – saludó Luffy efusivamente. Lo típico en él, algo que hizo sonreír al hombre.

\- Hacía mucho que no os veía. Tu padre me contó lo sucedido y veo que has traído a tu hermano. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- Pesado – se quejó Law, dejándolo en una de las sillas sentado y quitándole las zapatillas a Luffy para tirárselas hacia el pecho a Ace, quien las agarró casi al vuelo con una mirada asesina.

Rayleigh miró a los tres chicos sin saber muy bien cómo tomarse aquello, de hecho... Ace venía en pijama y eso no podía ser bueno.

\- ¿Lo habéis traído contra su voluntad? – preguntó en un susurro hacia Luffy.

\- No hace falta que susurres, no puede oírte – añadió Law – y sí, no quería salir y tiene que empezar a espabilar.

Mientras los dos le miraban, Law aprovechó para tomar una hoja y empezar a escribir en ella. No era un secreto que no se llevaba bien con Ace y menos ahora. Ese chico estaba tan desmotivado de la vida, que sacaba su agresividad en cada mirada. Estaba enfadado con la vida en este momento desde que perdió su capacidad para escuchar. Seguramente todos le tenían lástima y eso era precisamente lo que Law intentaba evitar.

Luffy fue el primero en ir a ayudarle a ponerse las zapatillas, pero Law le dio tal grito que hizo que éste se asustase y dejase lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¡Luffy! Apártate de él, está sordo no inválido, puede atarse las zapatillas él solito.

\- Pero...

\- Pero nada. Deja que lo haga él.

Ace les miraba. Podía ver que hablaban, pero no les oía como para saber qué estaban diciendo. Algo le decía que no era algo bueno pero lo supo al poder leer el papel que Law estaba escribiendo.

\- "Átate las zapatillas, ¿o estar sordo te lo impide?".

¡ _Quería hablar_! Law vio claramente sus ganas por insultarle, seguramente querría llamarle "idiota" o "capullo", de hecho, ésa era su intención, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. En su lugar, Ace levantó su dedo corazón a modo de insulto, lo que hizo sonreír a Law.

\- No ha dicho ni una palabra desde...

\- Desde el accidente – terminó la frase Law – sí, me lo imagino. No puede oír su propia voz y le es complicado regular su tono, de hecho, podría hablar y ni siquiera es capaz de darse cuenta de si ha dicho algo bien o mal, sólo sabe que querría decir lo que tiene en su cabeza, pero no sabe cómo lo está diciendo. No es que no pueda hablar, es que no quiere hacerlo. Es algo normal ahora mismo, imaginaba que estaba en esa etapa.

Law miraba fijamente cómo Ace terminaba de abrocharse los zapatos. Por suerte para él, concentrado como estaba en los cordones, no le había podido ver mover sus labios, por lo que no se daba cuenta de que Luffy y él estaban hablando.

\- No le tengas lástima – expresó Law – es lo peor que puedes hacer ahora mismo. Él debe pensar que toda su vida ha cambiado, debes demostrarle que no es así. Es cierto que han cambiado muchas cosas pero... sigue pudiendo valerse por sí mismo. No necesita que le ayudéis con cosas rutinarias que puede hacer, sino demostrarle... que es capaz de hacer las cosas que hacía antes.

\- Creo que no le caes muy bien en estos momentos – sugirió Luffy por las reacciones de su hermano.

\- No le caía bien antes y no vengo para ser su amigo, para eso ya tiene a Kid y a sus compañeros. De hecho... prefiero caerle mal, porque quizá así espabile y quiera hacer cosas para demostrarme que puede hacerlas sólo por el hecho... de que me estoy metiendo con él.

\- Os traeré el batido de siempre – comentó Rayleigh -. ¿Y para ti? – preguntó hacia Law.

\- No sé... el mismo que toma Ace – dijo sin pensar demasiado.

\- ¿También es otro de tus trucos para que reaccione? – preguntó Luffy con una sonrisa.

\- No, esto es más bien que no me apetecía pensar y además... sabré un poco más de sus gustos.

\- Mi hermano es muy simple, le gusta la música, el deporte, salir con los amigos y los cómics. Es un buen hermano, siempre me ayudaba con los deberes aunque ahora... no sale de su cuarto.

\- Dale un poco de tiempo para que se adapte. El mundo ahora le aterra. Hay que demostrarle que puede valerse por sí mismo y que no es una carga para nadie.

***

Anochecía cuando dejó el coche aparcado frente a la puerta del garaje. Cerró todo y se dirigió a casa. Últimamente estaba desanimado y llegar a casa no le hacía relajarse. Ahora vivía preocupado las veinticuatro horas al día por sus hijos. Tenía miedo por si a Luffy le ocurría algo malo y evidentemente, tenía mucho miedo por Ace y la vida que le esperaba. No sabía todavía cómo debía tratarle y decidió darle algo de espacio. Eso le había recluido semana y media en su cuarto. No era capaz de decirle que saliera aunque ansiaba que lo hiciera.

Cuando entraba en la casa a esas horas, siempre olía la cena, pero extrañamente, hoy no olía a nada. Las luces también estaban apagadas excepto la del salón, pero nadie estaba allí.

\- ¿Cariño? – preguntó en busca de su mujer.

\- Shhh – escuchó que venía desde la oscura cocina.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí a oscuras?

\- Calla, estoy comprobando que Ace esté bien.

\- ¿Ace? Espera... ¿Ace está fuera?

\- Se lo ha llevado un macarra.

\- ¿Macarra? ¿Un chico metido en bandas y esas cosas?

\- Tiene horribles tatuajes sobre "muerte" y esas cosas. No me da buena espina.

\- Ya será para menos. ¿Dónde está Ace?

\- Está con su hermano y ese chico raro ahí enfrente.

\- Deja de espiarles, está sólo al otro lado de la calle. Deberías estar feliz de que no esté en su cuarto.

\- Shhhh – le silenció, volviendo a los prismáticos y mirando hacia el local de enfrente.

¡ _Estaba siendo un poco exagerada_! Eso era lo que creía su marido al verla tan centrada en la vida de sus hijos. Entendía su preocupación por Ace, él también estaba preocupado, pero... en parte, le alegraba que hubiera salido un poco de su cuarto tras semana y media sin salir excepto para ir al baño.


	12. El chico de los tatuajes

No podía dejar de mirar a su esposa y sonreír. Con prismáticos en sus manos y espiando al local de refrescos de delante sin hacerle el más mínimo caso. Decidió sentarse a leer el periódico. ¡ _Claro que él estaba preocupado por Ace_! Pero estaba con su hermano y un compañero de clase, y lo más importante... estaba fuera de casa y justo delante de ellos, en un local que frecuentaban constantemente. No debería ocurrir nada malo y por mucho que a él mismo le costase, sabía que debía darle un poco de margen a Ace para que intentase recuperar el control de su vida.

\- Ahí viene, ahí viene – corrió su mujer por el pasillo en dirección al salón donde él estaba sentado, agarrando un libro y fingiendo haber estado leyendo todo el rato – haz como si nada.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado Roger puesto que él no estaba fingiendo, él realmente leía el periódico, era ella la que estaba angustiada con todo aquello.

La puerta se abrió y ambos hermanos entraron. ¡ _Ace venía en pijama_! Y eso sí sorprendió a su padre. Sin embargo, Luffy sonreía y eso le calmó un poco. Seguramente no habría sido nada fácil sacar a su primogénito del cuarto. Su cara sólo cambió al ver al extraño chico de tatuajes tras ellos. ¡Sí tenía muy mal aspecto! Entendía la preocupación de su esposa y su cara reflejaba el desconcierto.

\- Te lo dije – le susurró la mujer.

Law, al ver que la familia estaba toda reunida, intentó mitigar la situación como pudo. Era cierto que las palabras no eran su fuerte, pero aun así, recordaba las lecciones de modales que su madre siempre insistía en darle.

\- Lamento la tardanza – se disculpó, sorprendiendo a Roger por la formalidad con la que hablaba ese chico que realmente, parecía problemático.

\- No... no pasa nada – comentó Roger ante la sorpresa, dejando el periódico a un lado y levantándose para saludar al chico – soy Roger.

\- Law – tomó la mano del padre a modo de presentación.

\- ¿Eres un compañero de mi hijo?

\- Algo así, vamos al mismo instituto.

\- Ya veo. ¿Coincidís en alguna clase? ¿Alguna optativa quizá?

\- La verdad es que no. Yo estoy en la rama científica y Ace en humanidades.

\- Ah... ya entiendo. ¿Deporte? – preguntó Roger como si hubiera dado en el clavo.

\- No juego a fútbol americano, señor – se apresuró a responder Law, lo que dejó en claro a Roger, que esos dos no coincidían en absolutamente nada. Tan sólo... iban al mismo instituto.

Ace miraba cómo hablaban porque no podía seguirles. Al ver aquello, Law se calló al instante. Sabía que no debía ser agradable saber que hablaban de algo o incluso de ti y no saber qué se decía.

\- Lamento mucho el retraso, sólo he venido a comprobar que su hijo estaba bien y traerle algunos deberes que me dieron sus profesores para él. Debería marcharme ya, seguramente mis padres estén preocupados. Gracias por su amabilidad – hizo una reverencia que sorprendió tanto a Roger como a la madre.

\- Hasta luego, Law – sonrió Luffy moviendo la mano con euforia – vuelve mañana a jugar con nosotros.

\- Sí... ya veré – dejó caer Law algo extrañado por su reacción. Luffy era como un torbellino, algo atolondrado y demasiado inocente. Quizá había sacado parte de la actitud de su hermano, pero no podía asegurarlo, no conocía tanto a Ace como para afirmar algo semejante –. Gracias por su hospitalidad.

\- De nada – susurró Roger, cerrando la puerta cuando el chico salió – pues... parece agradable pese a las pintas.

\- Mamá intentó atacarle con una sartén – expresó Luffy con rapidez.

\- Luffy – se avergonzó su madre, haciendo reír a Roger.

\- Me lo creo de tu madre. ¿Dónde ha ido tu hermano? – preguntó al no verle.

Todos miraron por toda la sala y al no encontrarle, resoplaron. ¡ _Habría vuelto a encerrarse en su cuarto_! Era lo más lógico para todos.

\- Así que Law de la rama científica – susurró su padre.

\- Kid dice que es un idiota – comentó Luffy – pero ha hecho que Ace salga de casa, así que es más de lo que sus amigos han conseguido. Creo que simplemente es un poco raro.

\- ¿Le conocías de antes?

\- No. Pero creo que Ace sí lo conocía. Se sorprendió cuando entró al cuarto pero... tampoco le importó demasiado, no sé – expresó Luffy.

***

Sabo miraba a Ace, esperando a que saliera de esa cama por voluntad propia y sin conseguir su objetivo. Era tan cabezón como siempre. No parecía tener ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, excepto perder su vida allí tirado.

\- ¿Está así siempre? – preguntó Sabo.

\- Sí – fue la respuesta de Luffy – no habla desde el accidente, come muy poco y no quiere hacer nada, sólo estar ahí tirado. No ha habido forma de convencerle para que vuelva a clases pese a que los médicos dicen que debería empezar a intentar hacer vida normal.

\- Vaya, Sabo, no esperaba verte por aquí – comentó Roger al pasar por el pasillo y ver al mejor amigo de sus hijos de visita.

\- Hola, señor Roger. Tenía algo de tiempo entre mis clases de violín y el tenis. Sólo pasaba a saludar pero...

\- Te entiendo. Oye, Sabo, quería preguntarte una cosa ya que conoces a más gente por tu estatus social.

\- Claro, dime.

\- ¿Conoces a un tal Law?

\- ¿Law? Me suena. ¿Trafalgar Law? – preguntó Sabo.

\- No sé su apellido.

\- ¿Con muchos y extraños tatuajes? – sonrió Sabo como si lo conociera.

\- Sí, ¿cómo sabes...?

\- Viene de buena familia. Su padre es un prestigioso cirujano y su madre es propietaria de ese restaurante tan famoso de la ciudad en el que nunca hay huecos.

\- Ya veo. ¡ _Quién lo diría con sus pintas_! – sonrió Roger.

\- Lo sé. Es un poco raro pero te aseguro que no es peligroso ni nada así. No le gusta demasiado codearse con la alta sociedad, de hecho, casi nunca aparece en las fiestas ni eventos, suele estar estudiando o eso dicen sus padres. Yo tuve mis dudas y mi padre más, como alto rango en la policía, revisó todo su historial por si acaso, pero no tiene ni una multa de tráfico.

\- Entiendo. Me quedo más tranquilo entonces. Muchas gracias.

\- De nada. Lamento no poder contarle mucho más, pero como le digo, no suele aparecer en los eventos así que nunca he hablado con él. Apenas le conozco de vista.

¡ _Sin forma de sacarle_! Ni siquiera Sabo fue capaz de conseguir que Ace saliera de ese cuarto. Sin embargo, decidió saltarse su entrenamiento de tenis por una razón. Law llegaba en ese instante y sentía mucha curiosidad.

\- Es Law – sonrió Luffy, saliendo corriendo y bajando los peldaños, aunque se detuvo al escuchar que Law conversaba con sus padres y les dejaba unos folletos. Parecía importante por cómo ambos intentaban asimilar lo que decían.

\- Law, realmente agradecemos mucho toda esta información pero... no sé cómo reaccionará Ace a todo esto. Ni siquiera somos capaces de sacarle de su cuarto. Somos conscientes de que debería volver a clase y tratar de sobreponerse a esto pero... sinceramente, no sabemos cómo conseguirlo y no queremos obligarle si no se siente preparado.

\- Lo entiendo – aclaró Law -. ¿Podría al menos venir después de clases? Quizá pueda conseguir que estudie un poco y puede... que al final consiga que vaya al instituto.

Law estaba realmente preocupado con todo aquel asunto. Entendía que toda su vida había cambiado, pero después de varios meses de ausencia, había escuchado por accidente a los profesores hablando sobre el tema de Ace. Si no volvía pronto a clases, perdería el curso pero como bien decía su padre, no podían obligarle a hacer algo para lo que no estaba preparado. Perder la audición le afectaba a todos los niveles. No podía escuchar al profesor, tampoco a sus compañeros, seguramente abandonaría el equipo de fútbol americano y... ¿Qué decir de la música? Su pasión o afición por ella desaparecería.

\- De todas formas, Law, miraremos lo del folleto que nos has traído – intentó sonreír Roger ante aquella idea – en cuanto a darle clases, puedes venir cuando quieras, mientras consigas que él no te eche del cuarto.

\- Cuanto antes empiece a asimilarlo será mejor. Aprender lengua de signos puede ser una gran opción para él, para comunicarse, para relacionarse con gente con su mismo problema y aprender a sobrellevarlo. Si aprendiese la lengua de signos, podría llevar un intérprete a clase, no necesitaría escuchar al profesor y podría tener una vida más o menos normal frente a su problema auditivo. Si me disculpáis... iré a ver cómo se encuentra y llevarle los deberes.

Sus padres permitieron que fuera hacia las escaleras. ¡ _Era un chico raro_! Entendía a su esposa y la preocupación que sintió al verle, realmente parecía un delincuente con esos tatuajes, algunos de ellos macabros como las letras de sus dedos, pero... en el fondo no era un mal chico.

\- Por fin llegas, Law – escuchó el moreno a Luffy sentado en uno de los peldaños junto a otro chico más o menos de la edad de Ace y suya – Ace no quiere levantarse y eso que hasta Sabo ha venido a verle.

\- Hola, soy Sabo – se presentó el chico rubio ofreciéndole la mano, la cual Law dudó unos segundos si tomar o no, finalmente lo hizo.

\- Trafalgar Law, un placer – dijo por cortesía.

\- Encantado. Así que... ¿Estudias en el instituto de Ace?

\- Sí.

\- ¿No es tu padre ese cirujano tan prestigioso de la ciudad?

\- Así es.

\- Sabía que tu nombre me sonaba de algo. Aunque apenas sueles ir a las fiestas de la alta sociedad. Tus padres comentan que sueles preferir quedarte a estudiar.

\- Bueno... no me gustan mucho ese tipo de fiestas y además, a cirujano no se llega sin esfuerzo. ¿No crees? – sonrió Law.

\- Imagino. ¿Necesitas ayuda con Ace?

\- ¿Realmente? Sólo necesito que estudie pero dudo conseguirlo hoy.

\- No te hará caso, le conozco bien y menos si es una materia de ciencias. Yo de ti empezaría por algo que le guste más.

\- ¿Y qué le gusta?

\- La literatura.

Los ojos de Law se abrieron, recordando el primer día que coincidieron en aquella aula por culpa de un profesor que se puso enfermo. Ace supo qué libro parafraseó, sí debía ser bueno en literatura.

Todos juntos subieron el último tramo de escaleras y abrieron la puerta de la habitación de Ace. Él seguía metido en la cama y no fue hasta que su hermano tocó su hombro, que se giró a ver quién había entrado. Inmediatamente, abrió los ojos al ver a Law allí y se puso en pie, saliendo de la cama y buscando el stick de hockey que colgaba en una de las paredes.

\- ¿Y eso? – se extrañó Sabo al ver su reacción, con él ni se había inmutado.

\- Law lo sacó ayer como un saco de patatas en pijama y todo – sonrió Luffy al recordar eso.

\- Y veo que no le gustó – sonrió Law al verle a la defensiva.

Law bajó la mochila que llevaba al hombro hasta el suelo y abrió la cremallera, sacando un libro oscuro de Leo Tolstoy. Lo alzó en su mano como enseñándole que no iba a hacer absolutamente nada malo. Aquello hizo que Ace bajase el stick y mirase el libro. Justo después, Law se sentaba en el suelo dejando el libro a su lado. Como si nada, Law empezó a sacar su cuaderno y a hacer los deberes. Luffy y Sabo enseguida entendieron lo que estaba intentando hacer, simplemente... estudiar juntos para que se uniera, por eso mismo, los dos corrieron a por sus cosas para hacer los deberes juntos. Ace les miraba extrañado.

Ace estuvo a punto de volver a la cama pero se había paralizado al ver entrar a los otros dos y sentarse en el suelo a hacer los deberes juntos. Finalmente, dejó el stick colgado de nuevo en la pared y volvió a la cama. No quería saber nada de ese asunto.


	13. Los deberes

La habitación de Ace no tenía demasiado espacio y la playstation seguía encendida, con el mando tirado a un lado. Seguramente habría estado jugando con Luffy aunque Ace no parecía demasiado interesado en jugar. Quizá era por el sonido o en este caso, por la ausencia de él. No era divertido jugar a un juego en el que no podías escuchar absolutamente nada. En eso se había convertido su mundo, en un silencio aterrador.

Ace se tumbó en la cama nuevamente, aunque de vez en cuando, lanzaba una furtiva mirada a sus compañeros, quienes seguían estudiando en el suelo sin hacerle caso a él. Volvió a darles la espalda y se centró en su pared blanca. ¡No había nada qué hacer! Sus días pasaban en un aburrimiento absoluto. Luffy siempre intentaba animarle jugando a la playstation pero sinceramente, sin poder escuchar nada, ni siquiera era divertido. Solía jugar un rato, ¡apenas unos minutos! Y más por contentar a su hermanito. ¡Le gustaba ver su sonrisa! Pero la vida para él, había perdido todo su sentido.

Se giró una vez más. Verles estudiar era lo más interesante que le había ocurrido últimamente. Al menos había gente en su cuarto, sin embargo... ¡ _ya no estaban allí_! ¡ _No escuchar era una mierda_! No podía saber si se habían marchado hacía mucho rato o no, si le habrían avisado o simplemente... pasaron de él.

¿Había algo más atemorizante que el silencio absoluto? ¡ _Sí_! ¡ _La soledad_! Desde el accidente y pese a que solía encerrarse en su cuarto por sentirse seguro, le gustaba la compañía de su hermano. Ahora estaba solo y eso no le gustaba.

Se sentó en la cama, apoyando la espalda contra el cabecero y pensó. ¡ _Ayer se lo había pasado bien_! Tuvo miedo cuando salió de casa, sí, pero... había vuelto a hacer cosas normales, como tomar un batido y nada malo había ocurrido. Law le había devuelto a casa sano y salvo. ¿Se había vuelto un cobarde ahora que no podía oír nada? Apretó las mantas entre sus dedos. No podía recuperar su vida de antes y eso le asustaba. Tampoco quería volver al instituto, no quería que la gente le mirase con lástima... ¡ _Law no lo hacía_!

Se levantó de la cama, metió los pies en sus zapatillas de andar por casa y salió del cuarto. Juraría que su puerta antes... chirriaba, pero ahora no podía escucharla. No podría decir si su padre le había llegado a engrasar finalmente para que dejase de hacerlo o no, tampoco sabía si sus pisadas en la tarima se escucharían, pero empezó a bajar los peldaños.

Al llegar a la mitad de la escalera, tuvo visibilidad de parte del salón. Su padre leía el periódico mientras tomaba un café y su madre cosía algo, parecía una bufanda. Seguramente porque se aproximaba el invierno y siempre era muy frío en su ciudad. A su madre le encantaba tejer, era su pasatiempo. ¡ _Su armario estaba lleno de guantes, bufandas y jerséis_!

Ninguno hizo amago de mirarle y eso... que pudo observar a los tres chicos en la mesa del comedor. Estaban estudiando y haciendo los deberes. Law parecía estar explicándole un problema a su hermano. ¡ _Eso es lo que él solía hacer antes del accidente_! ¡ _Era él quien estudiaba con Luffy_! Pese a que le fastidiaba que le desplazasen, intentó fingir que no ocurría nada y cruzó la cocina en silencio. ¡No había vuelto a pronunciar palabra desde que supo que estaba sordo! No era porque no pudiera hablar, ¡claro que podía!, era simplemente que se sentía raro al no poder escucharse a sí mismo, no sabía si estaba diciendo las cosas bien, no podía medir su tono y, desde luego, no sabía si realmente decía todo tal y como quería decirlas. ¡ _Era raro_! Por eso no había vuelto a hablar.

Fingió tener sed. Cruzó el salón y fue directamente a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. El grifo no tenía ruido alguno, el agua cayendo sobre su vaso no sonaba y por un instante, giró su cabeza nuevamente a esos tres chicos que estudiaban. ¡ _Pasaban de él_! Eso le hizo chasquear los labios, hasta sentir el agua resbalar por su mano. Al no escuchar el ruido, el agua se había desbordado del vaso y caía en la pila, mojando toda su mano.

\- ¡ _Mierda_! – fue la palabra que surcó su mente mientras tiraba un poco de agua y cerraba el grifo intentando arreglar el problema.

\- Ni se te ocurra levantarte – amenazó Law a Luffy al ver cómo se preocupaba por su hermano – dale espacio.

\- Pero...

\- ¿Confías en mí?

\- Sí, pero es que...

\- No le hagas caso, él se irá acercando cuando esté preparado. Tiene que aprender que puede hacer cosas normales como los demás. Si le ayudáis siempre en todo, se deja mimar. Démosle su espacio y que haga las cosas que generalmente hacía por sí mismo.

En cuanto Ace terminó de secar el vaso y arreglar el pequeño desastre, todos se giraron automáticamente a los libros, intentando fingir que él no estaba allí. Evidentemente, Ace estaba enfadado. Law sabía eso, simplemente... porque había bajado de su habitación para ver qué hacían y además, lo corroboró cuando en vez de volver a su cuarto, se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala ante la atenta mirada de su sorprendido padre.

Desde que volvió a casa, Ace no había permanecido demasiado tiempo en familia, ni siquiera fuera de su cuarto. No bajaba a cenar con todos, sino que le subían la cena arriba a su cuarto, tampoco bajaba para estar un rato con la familia, ni se sentaba en los sofás, se pasaba el día entre su habitación y el cuarto de aseo de la planta superior. Aquel nuevo hecho de verle sentado en la sala hizo que sus padres se girasen a mirar a Law viendo que su plan... extrañamente... funcionaba. ¡ _Su hijo había salido del cuarto por voluntad propia_!

\- No me lo puedo creer – susurró Luffy, dando la espalda a su hermano.

\- Te lo dije. Y si no le hacemos caso, al final acabará viniendo a la mesa. No quiere estar solo, pero estáis tan pendientes de él, que encerrarse en su cuarto hace que todos vayáis preocupados a ver si está bien.

\- Si le ignoramos, le obligamos a él a venir a buscarnos – sonrió Sabo, entendiendo la estrategia de Law.

Todavía transcurrió una hora donde ellos continuaron acabando sus deberes. Durante ese tiempo, Ace estuvo observando algunas revistas y hasta tomó el periódico cuando su padre terminó con él para ver los resultados de los últimos partidos de hockey y fútbol americano, sus dos deportes favoritos.

Luffy, sin embargo, se había quedado atascado con el ejercicio de literatura. Le habían pedido hacer un poema creativo para clase, pero a él no se le ocurría absolutamente nada. ¿Para qué negarlo? Law era un negado para las letras también. Era cierto que le gustaba la literatura, pero lo que era leer, porque cuando le pedían a él ser creativo en algo así... le era imposible.

Los ojos de Ace sólo hacían nada más que desviarse de los resultados deportivos a su hermano, que se agarraba la cabeza con las manos mientras Law miraba y remiraba la libreta, tachando las palabras que había escrito recientemente como si no le gustasen. Ace sonrió y se levantó del sillón para ir hacia la mesa, dejando el periódico en la mesilla junto a su padre.

Todos se quedaron atónitos al ver cómo Ace miraba sobre la cabeza de su hermanito y revisaba el ejercicio que le habían pedido. Durante unos segundos, pensó en algo y finalmente, le quitó el lápiz a su hermano y empezó a escribir en el cuaderno. ¡ _Tenía forma de barco_! Sus letras estaban formando la imagen de un barco mientras creaba la poesía. ¡ _Lo reconocía_! Law aceptaba que ese chico era creativo para esas cosas y todo rimaba perfectamente.

Iba a marcharse nuevamente, cuando sintió la mano de Law agarrar su muñeca. Eso sorprendió a Ace, pero no hizo ningún gesto excepto mirarle directamente a los ojos. Parecía querer decirle algo, pero no fue así. Quizá no sabía qué decirle, quizá pensó que al no poder escucharle no merecía la pena decir nada, sin embargo, dos segundos después de pensar en esas opciones, entendió lo que quería decirle. ¡No iba a usar palabras! Sólo le indicaba que se quedase allí con ellos, que no se marchase.

Sus ojos se fijaron entonces en el libro que Law había sacado anteriormente en su cuarto. Ahora estaba sobre la mesa. "Guerra y paz" de Leo Tolstoy. Recordaba que hacía meses les habían dicho de leer ese libro y hacer un trabajo al respecto. Ace hacía tiempo que se lo terminó, sin embargo, su trabajo lo había dejado inconcluso. Quiso acabarlo la semana del accidente, pero... tras el suceso... no retomó sus estudios y olvidó los trabajos que debió hacer y entregar. Era algo normal.

Era un libro casi histórico, una novela que relataba desde el punto de vista de tres familias, la guerra napoleónica en Rusia. Cuatro tomos que desde luego, echaban para atrás a la mayoría de los estudiantes, sin embargo, a Ace le había parecido una lectura amena, lo cual reñía con su amplitud. Había basado todo su trabajo en las ideas filosóficas que planteaba la novela, el bien y el mal o lo que significaba el amor. Cada página para Ace, eran páginas con cientos de consejos. ¡ _Le encantaba ese libro_! Por raro que pudiera parecer.

Law soltó su mano, viendo cómo Ace la conducía hacia el libro y lo agarraba antes de sentarse a la mesa con ellos. Quizá no tenía allí su trabajo, sin embargo, abrió las primeras páginas y comenzó a leer en silencio junto a ellos. ¡ _Era un paso_! Eso pensó Law, al menos había conseguido que se sentase allí y tuviera interés por algo. Puede que no retomase su trabajo, puede que jamás lo acabase, pero era importante verle hacer algo educativo de nuevo.

***

Fue un día extraño, sin embargo, Luffy se había quedado completamente dormido en la cama de su hermano, agarrado a él con fuerza, casi como si tuviera miedo a perderle. Ace, en cambio, con la luz de la mesilla todavía encendida, seguía leyendo el libro que había iniciado hacía horas.

Todos se habían marchado ya a sus casas, su hermano tenía colegio mañana y él... bueno se suponía que instituto, pero no estaba listo para ir. ¡ _Eran casi las doce de la noche_! Y fue su padre quien entró por su cuarto dispuesto a llevarse al enano a su habitación a dormir. Puede que Ace no pudiera escucharles, pero entendía perfectamente aquella intrusión en cuanto señaló a Luffy. ¡ _Él dormía a pierna suelta_!

Roger se acercó a su hijo y antes de agarrar al pequeño para poder llevárselo, se inclinó sobre Ace y depositó un dulce beso en su frente. ¡ _No poder hablar con él era horrible_! La peor sensación que un padre podía tener. Desde que su esposa le dijo que estaba embarazada, él soñó con ese niño, con poder hablar con él de cualquier cosa, con ser su apoyo y quizá un modelo a seguir en la vida, pero ahora que estaba sordo... no tenía forma de comunicarse con él a menos que fuera por un papel escrito. ¡ _Era una sensación espantosa_! Aquel beso era la única forma que encontró en ese instante, para decirle cuánto le quería. ¡ _Ace lo entendió_!

Tomó el cuerpo de Luffy. ¡ _Ya pesaba_! Estaba terminando el colegio y el año que viene empezaría la secundaria, pero aunque creía con rapidez, para él siempre sería su niño pequeño. Ace también crecía demasiado rápido. Eso le hizo sonreír.

\- Vamos a tu cama, Luffy – susurró su padre, aunque el pequeño no quería soltar a su hermano.

Una nota apareció frente a los ojos de Roger, una escrita a mano por su hijo que le pedía si Luffy podía quedarse hoy allí a dormir con él. Afirmó con la cabeza y volvió a dejar a su hijo pequeño donde estaba. Antes de salir, tomó un bolígrafo y escribió en la propia hoja de su hijo: " _No tardes mucho en apagar la luz, descansad ambos"._


	14. Química

Los libros de química del penúltimo año de instituto reposaban bajo su brazo. Aquello iba a ser una locura, pero debía intentar algo y era su único recurso. ¿Cómo respondería Ace? Llevaba sólo una semana asistiendo todos los días tras el instituto a su casa y estudiando en el salón con Luffy. ¡ _Al menos su madre se había calmado_!

Reconocía que sus tatuajes habían asustado a su madre y lo entendía. Pensó de él que era un pandillero o cientos de cosas peores. ¡ _No le extrañaba en absoluto_! Estaba acostumbrado a que pensasen mal de él. Al menos ahora, estaba más calmada y hasta casi le agradecía haber conseguido sacar a Ace de su cuarto, aunque sólo caminase hasta el salón y se sentase en la mesa del comedor a leer libros mientras Luffy y él estudiaban.

Al llegar al porche, escuchó la profunda voz de Roger saludándole. ¡No apartó sus ojos del periódico! Pero aun así, supo que se trataba de él.

\- Buenos días, señor Gold – susurró Law en respuesta.

\- ¿Le traes más lectura? – preguntó con cierta sonrisa al ver los libros.

\- La verdad... es que creo que hoy no le va a gustar lo que le traigo – susurró.

\- Uhhh, entonces me quedaré mejor aquí en el porche para no ver cómo se lo toma.

\- Muy acertado – sonrió Law.

 _¡Ace era terco_! Y desde luego, cuando algo no le gustaba, se marchaba a su cuarto sin explicación alguna, siendo imposible sacarle de allí. ¡Rabietas! Es lo que últimamente tenía si algo le disgustaba.

Su padre alzó por primera vez la mirada y se fijó en los libros de oscuras portadas con moléculas dibujadas en ella. Sus ojos se abrieron intensamente al darse cuenta de qué iba el tema del que Law hablaba.

\- Madre mía... ¡ _Odia la ciencia_! Se le da fatal – susurró – no vas a conseguir que estudie física, ni química, tampoco biología ni... ni siquiera ciencias de la naturaleza, en serio.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme? – preguntó Law. La respuesta no se hizo esperar, Roger se hizo a un lado dejándole un sitio a su lado en el pequeño balancín. Law se sentó, dejando los libros sobre sus rodillas – no voy a ocultarte esto, Ace me preocupa, al menos sus estudios. Cuando he ido hoy hacia secretaría, he pasado por la sala de profesores y he escuchado sin querer una conversación que mantenían sobre él – expresó Law ante los ojos sorprendidos de Roger – ha faltado... bueno, van a hacer cerca de tres meses, así que creen que no va a poder recuperar las materias pendientes, posiblemente repetirá este curso.

La voz de Law sonó con una total seriedad y preocupación, lo que hizo que Roger intuyera que realmente estaba preocupado por su hijo. Quizá por eso hoy traía libros escolares y no literatura. Iba a intentar que retomase los estudios y eso podía salir muy mal.

\- Creo... que si le preparo para los exámenes finales obviando los parciales, podría aprobar. Si aprueba el final salvará el curso aunque es más materia que estudiar. Sin embargo, también tiene una asignatura pendiente del año pasado. No le dejarán pasar de año si no aprueba química. Puedo enseñarle ciencias, se me dan bien, pero necesitaré que él ponga de su parte y quiera salvar el curso. No sé si estará dispuesto a hacerlo.

\- No sé cómo se lo tomará Ace pero... yo agradezco que intentes ayudarle. Me imaginaba que los profesores le darían por perdido tras estos meses. No te lo negaré, pensé en sacarle del instituto este año para que no constase en su expediente como un curso repetido, simplemente, como un año que no cursó por problemas de salud, pero... si crees que puede remontar, entonces puedo dejarle matriculado.

\- Te diré algo dependiendo de la respuesta de Ace. No puedo asegurarte que le convenza para volver al instituto, pero quizá... pueda conseguir que vaya a los exámenes finales por lo menos.

Law se levantó para que Roger pudiera seguir leyendo el periódico. Él tenía una larga tarde por delante intentando convencer a Ace de que retomase los estudios. No iba a ser nada fácil, pero algo debía intentar y llevaba una semana teniendo una actitud positiva. ¡ _Al menos leía libros_! Aunque no tuviera que ver con la materia de clase. Eso era algo.

Entró por la puerta para encontrarse a Luffy sentado en la mesa del salón, con los libros preparados como todos los días. Parecía haber pillado la rutina y así, animar un poco a su hermano. Ace no estaba por allí, pero no tardó en verlo bajar a por agua. Sonrió, porque esa era la excusa que siempre ponía Ace. Bajaba a por agua y finalmente, se sentaba con ellos.

Law le ignoró, sentándose a la mesa y dejando los libros a su lado, abriendo el de matemáticas para ponerse a terminar los ejercicios que debía entregar mañana sin falta. Escuchaba el grifo de agua pero intentó pasar de él al igual que Luffy, que también se había puesto a trabajar enseguida en sus ejercicios de lengua.

El ruido de la silla de enfrente moviéndose hizo que Law desviase sus ojos unos instantes para ver a Ace sentarse y abrir un cómic. ¡ _Le gustaba el manga_! Por eso mismo, Law sonrió nuevamente.

El sonido de ropa arrugándose le hizo mirar nuevamente. Luffy tiraba de la manga corta de Ace hacia abajo como pidiéndole atención, sin embargo, Law se fijó en su brazo. Se notaba que era deportista y pese a esos meses sin entrenar, aún tenía musculatura pero... también parecía tener un tatuaje, veía lo que parecía una letra sobresaliendo por el borde donde acababa la manga.

\- Ace – llamó Luffy, olvidándose por completo que no podía escucharle, pero éste se había girado hacia su hermanito movido al sentir cómo tiraban de su manga.

\- Luffy, no puede oírte – le recordó Law, haciendo reaccionar al menor. Instintivamente, llevó la hoja hacia su hermano para intentar decirle que no entendía el ejercicio y ver si podía explicárselo.

Law intentó no hacerle demasiado caso pero le alegraba que al menos Ace reaccionase a la atención que pedía su hermano, ayudándole con sus deberes. Dos horas después, cuando Ace se levantó para ir al aseo, Law lo hizo también, esperando en el pasillo a que él saliera. Lo primero que vieron los ojos de Ace al abrir la puerta del baño para salir, fue un folio blanco escrito con una horrorosa letra de médico. Miró a Law, quien seguía apoyado contra la pared, sin mirarle, pero dejando el folio en mitad de su camino para que lo agarrase. Lo hizo y leyó como pudo la espantosa letra de Law. Se extrañó un poco al leer lo que estaba escrito, pero básicamente, se imaginaba que algo así podría llegar a ocurrir. Tan sólo le explicaba cómo estaban las cosas en el instituto con sus notas y que necesitaba saber si iba a hacer un esfuerzo para ir a los finales o prefería repetir el curso.

Hasta ahora el instituto había perdido todo su sentido para Ace. ¿Para qué asistir si no podía escuchar la lección? ¿Para qué futuro se preparaba si ahora era un inútil que no podía entender nada? Pero la frase "repetir el curso" le hizo replantearse algo. Él nunca había repetido ningún curso y no quería hacerlo pero... en su estado...

\- "Puedo ayudarte con los exámenes finales" – leyó el nuevo papel que Law le mostraba.

Ace arrebató el bolígrafo de la mano de Law y escribió a continuación. Al menos escribía y parecía reaccionar ante la situación, eso alegraba en parte a Law.

\- ¿No odiabas a los deportistas? ¡ _Déjame en paz_! – es lo que consiguió leer Law cuando Ace le devolvió el bolígrafo y trató de marcharse, pero Law, frenó su camino, apretando su muñeca y empujándolo contra la pared para inmovilizarle. Apoyó el papel en el pecho del sonrojado muchacho y empezó a escribir de nuevo.

Terminó de escribir y cuando alzó la mirada para observar a ese chico, se dio cuenta de su respiración entrecortada. Seguramente se había asustado un poco por el gesto violento que había tenido, pero también estaba un poco sonrojado. Por un instante, Law dejó que su fragancia le invadiese. Las ganas de besarle volvieron, como la primera vez que le empotró contra las taquillas, pero no lo hizo, levantó la hoja y se la enseñó.

\- "Mentí" – leyó Ace en el papel. Una palabra, una simple palabra que hizo que se replantease todo a su alrededor y que se sorprendiera. Al ver aquello, Law escribió de nuevo –. "¿Ves mis tatuajes? Todo el mundo piensa mal de mí, así que miento y finjo, esa es mi coraza para protegerme de la gente. ¿Sabes cuál es la tuya? Encerrarte en tu cuarto donde te crees seguro, porque piensas que los demás te verán inútil. No lo eres y ahora mismo, tienes la oportunidad de demostrarles a todos que se equivocan contigo. Puedes aprobar esos exámenes, porque no eres idiota y no eres inútil. Toma una decisión".

Ace se quejó helado en el sitio. Era cierto que se sentía inútil en estos momentos y entonces... allí estaba ese desconocido diciéndole que podía hacer cosas. ¿Cómo iba a ser su vida ahora sin escuchar nada? El silencio le aterraba y llevaba meses viviendo en el más absoluto de los silencios. Tan sólo podía escuchar algo cuando soñaba, ¡ _p_ _orque soñaba en sonido_! Su mente recordaba esos sonidos. Law se alejó de él, pero esta vez, fue Ace quien retuvo su muñeca para evitar que se alejase y tomó el papel para escribir de nuevo.

\- "No puedo aprobar química. La tengo pendiente del año pasado y no creo poder aprenderme todo el temario de todas las asignaturas para el examen final. Demasiada materia"

\- "Para eso estoy yo – escribió Law – te ayudaré, además se me dan genial las ciencias, sobre todo la química. _¡Si es que me dejas ayudarte_!".

El ambiente se relajaba o es lo que Law sentía, sin embargo, también aumentaban sus ganas por besarle. En el fondo, aunque ahora estuviera perdido, desorientado y con baja autoestima, seguía siendo ese chiquillo al que vio tocar en el aula de música, el mismo al que empotró contra las taquillas y le plantó cara, ese chico que no dudó ni un segundo en recoger el libro de aquella chica y devolvérselo cuando sus amigos se burlaron. ¡ _Le gustaba Ace_! No podía negarlo pero decirle algo así en esos instantes, habría empeorado la situación con él. Sólo le confundiría más y lo que ahora necesitaba era estabilidad y confianza en sí mismo.

Ace soltó la muñeca de Law finalmente y por un instante, ambos se miraron fijamente. Por extraño que pareciera, no se sentía aterrado por el hecho de estar allí con un "pandillero", de hecho, sentía una seguridad que ni siquiera sintió con su mejor amigo Kid. Aún recordaba cómo Kid lo arrinconó y trató de besarle, pero Law no había hecho nada semejante. Seguramente porque no sentía nada por él pero, aun así, era mucho más tranquilo que Kid y eso generaba que Ace se relajase y sintiera que no ocurriría nada malo a su lado.

La cabeza de Law se ladeó, indicándole a Ace que le acompañase hacia el salón. Esperó a que el moreno diera un par de pasos y entonces Ace le siguió. Se sentó en la silla y esperó a que Law moviera la suya a su lado, dejando el libro de química que él mismo había utilizado el año pasado a su lado. A diferencia del suyo, cuando Law lo abrió, observó las miles de anotaciones. Todo su libro estaba rayado y no entendía nada, pero aun así, Law empezó desde el principio a explicarle los modelos atómicos, desde la química más básica.

\- Es increíble, ¿no crees? – preguntó Roger en cuanto entró por la casa al ver a su mujer en la cocina.

\- ¿Que esté estudiando química?

\- Eso... y que se deje enseñar – sonrió su padre – creí que daría por perdida esa materia o que la dejaría para el final.

\- ¿Crees que volverá al instituto?

\- No lo sé. Confiemos un poco en Law.


	15. Zurdo

Todo el camino de vuelta estaba siendo un infierno. El silencio reinaba en el coche y su madre no sabía qué hacer realmente. Luffy ya debería haber vuelto del colegio y estaría impaciente por saber cómo le había ido a Ace en su primer día en la clase de lengua de signos. ¡ _Un desastre_! Es lo que era. Por un lado, Rougue pensaba que era bueno que aprendiera y por otra, tras ver ese desastre y lo desanimado que volvía su hijo, pensaba en evitarle el mayor sufrimiento posible, pese a que sentía que era algo necesario que aprendiera en su estado actual.

Ace miraba por la ventanilla del copiloto. Los médicos le habían dicho que podía conducir pero él no se atrevía y siendo sincera... ella tampoco se sentía cómoda dejándole conducir ahora que no podía escuchar absolutamente nada. Dependía sólo de su visión para evitar accidentes o problemas que pudieran surgir en la carretera. Era posible que necesitase ir a alguna autoescuela especial para que le enseñasen algunos trucos de conducción en su estado.

Al detenerse en el semáforo ya cerca de su casa, observó cómo Ace se alejó de golpe de la ventanilla. Estaba asustado. Un coche había pasado con rapidez por el carril derecho y era posible que a él le hubiera recordado al accidente. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Dejó de mirar por la ventanilla para posar sus ojos en la radio. ¡ _No podía escucharla_! En su vida sólo existía silencio.

Se puso en marcha nuevamente cuando el semáforo se lo permitió y recorrió los últimos metros hasta su casa. Su marido no había llegado aún del trabajo, pero Luffy estaba ya en la puerta, esperándoles.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido? – preguntó con un tono alegre, casi sin dejar a Ace salir del vehículo, pero éste tocó la cabeza de su hermano, lo apartó un poco de la puerta, la cerró y pasó de largo para encerrarse en su cuarto. Eso desanimó al pequeño.

\- Nada bien – susurró su madre – al parecer... ser zurdo es un gran problema para todo.

Las siguientes dos horas, reinó un tenso silencio donde ni Luffy estaba a gusto. Su hermano se había encerrado en su cuarto y todo lo que habían adelantado gracias a Law y que viniera todos los días a estudiar con ellos, desaparecía en dos malditas horas. Eso es lo que Luffy pensó. Cuando el timbre sonó, supo que Law llegaba y eso le animó. Él sabría qué hacer, él siempre sabía cómo tratar a su hermano.

\- Law – gritó su nombre al verle entrar junto a Sabo. Debían haber venido más o menos al mismo tiempo.

\- Buenos días, Rougue – saludó con cortesía Sabo – espero no le importe que haya venido hoy a estudiar aquí con todos.

\- Claro que no, Sabo, ya sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras.

\- No quiero ser impertinente pero... - se preocupó Law al ver que Ace no estaba abajo ayudando a Luffy como solía hacer - ¿Y Ace?

\- Se ha encerrado en su cuarto – se desanimó Luffy al instante.

\- ¿Me contáis un poco qué ha ocurrido para ver qué puedo hacer? – intentó enterarse Law.

\- Es... la misma historia de siempre – susurró su madre – Ace es zurdo y siempre ha tenido muchos problemas por ello. Cuando hemos ido a la escuela, todos los profesores son diestros y al parecer, es importante la mano dominante. Algo han explicado sobre que una mano es la dominante y la otra la auxiliar a la hora de hacer los signos, pero como todos son diestros, Ace debe intentar pasar todo a la otra mano y según la profesora, muchos sordo-mudos van a tener complicado entenderle porque lo hace al revés. Así que además de ser doble trabajo para él intentar interpretar todo a la inversa, no garantiza que puedan entenderle con facilidad.

\- Yo no lo entiendo – dijo Luffy.

\- Vale, Luffy... hagamos tú y yo un ejercicio. Haz el gesto de querer mandar a alguien callar, sin pensar, sólo hazlo, ahora – le dijo, viendo cómo Luffy levantaba su mano derecha y ponía su dedo índice sobre sus labios para mandarle callar, pero Luffy observó que Law lo hacía con la otra mano –. Ahora el gesto de tocar una guitarra – dijo, viendo exactamente lo mismo, Law lo hacía a la inversa – ahora si esto es simple y te confunde un poco, imagínate cuando tenga que hacer signos complicados. Confundirá durante unos segundos a su interlocutor. Si es un signo con una mano aún pueden entenderle, pero cuando necesite las dos... será un problema. No quiere decir que no vayan a entenderle, evidentemente lo harán, pero se confundirán al principio. Quizá les cueste un poquito más adaptarse a él.

\- Lo entiendo – dijo Luffy con desánimo –. ¿Va a sufrir lo mismo que cuando aprendió a tocar la guitarra? – preguntó.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió cuando aprendió a tocarla? – intentó averiguar Law.

\- Lo mismo que pasa ahora. Sus profesores eran diestros, así que agarran la guitarra de forma distinta a él. Eso hace que las cuerdas estén cambiadas, así que cuando a él le enseñaban, debía interpretar qué cuerda era. Si le decían la cuarta, era posible que fuera su segunda. Le costó doble trabajo que al resto aprender porque no habían profesores zurdos que le enseñasen adecuadamente y de forma rápida. Aquí va a tener que hacer lo mismo, tendrá que interpretar todo para su mano izquierda – explicó su madre.

\- ¿Puedo subir a verle? – preguntó Law con educación.

\- Todo tuyo. Si consigues animarle ahora mismo será un milagro.

¡ _Una lucha constante_! Es lo que Law entendía que era la vida de Ace. Hacer todo con la izquierda tenía muchos problemas. Él no había conocido antes a un zurdo, pero se podía imaginar que siendo quizá un diez por ciento de la población, las cosas no estaban hechas para ellos. Debían batallar más que nadie por aprender las cosas y eso agotaba a cualquiera.

Abrió la puerta despacio para no molestar, pero por extraño que pareciera, Ace no estaba en la cama, sino sentado en el suelo jugando a la playstation. No tenía sonido, pero imaginó que tampoco era algo que a él le importase demasiado ahora mismo y era posible que lo hubiera bajado completamente para no molestar a los demás. Law se sentó a su lado y recostó la espalda contra la pared del fondo, observando la partida. Incluso eso debía ser difícil. Él no podía jugar a esos juegos sin sonido, era casi como si lo necesitase.

La pausa se puso a los dos minutos y el rostro de Ace se giró hacia él como si le molestase su presencia. Law alzó el brazo hacia la mesa y tomó una de las libretas junto a un bolígrafo para poder escribir.

\- No pares por mí, está interesante – escribió, pero Ace puso mala cara – vale, vale. Estoy preocupado por tu día.

Ace le arrebató la libreta y sólo una palabra quedó plasmada " _Lárgate_ ". Desde luego no estaba de humor para aguantar sus tonterías hoy, pero él no pensaba marcharse de allí así sin más.

\- Mira, Ace, voy a ser sincero. Es la primera vez que me cruzo con un zurdo y todo esto es nuevo para mí. Sé que has luchado mucho en esta vida y que las cosas no son fáciles pero...

Al ir leyendo lo que escribía, Ace le quitó la libreta de las manos, consiguiendo que el bolígrafo deslizase más de la cuenta y saliera un garabato donde iba a escribir otra letra. Law se paralizó, pero enseguida Ace le quitó también el bolígrafo.

\- No entiendes nada. ¿Sabes lo que es tener que ir con tijeras especiales porque no puedes utilizar unas tijeras normales? Todas las malditas tijeras son para diestros, así que o aprender con la derecha o te gastas una pasta en tijeras especiales. El ratón de un ordenador me toca ponerlo en sentido contrario, es una tortura porque las teclas están a la inversa. Si tengo un compañero a mi lado izquierdo, estoy constantemente golpeándole con el codo para poder escribir en clase cuando son mesas conjuntas. Las libretas, incluso ésta es una mierda, porque tengo la espiral constantemente a mi izquierda y me hace daño en la mano. Es incómodo. Cuando empecé a jugar con mis compañeros a fútbol americano, me lanzaban por la izquierda y no me daba tiempo a reaccionar. La pelota me golpeaba por la izquierda porque todos lanzaban con la derecha. Para música tuve que aprender casi por mi cuenta qué cuerdas debía tocar porque no había profesores zurdos en la escuela – se quejó, pero para Law eso era bueno, se desahogaba – incluso jugar a la playstation es complicado, mi mano derecha es la que tiene todos los comandos de acción y es mi peor mano. ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta cuando ahora veo problemas para identificar esos signos? Tengo que reinterpretarlas de nuevo a mi otra mano y... me es complicado, porque ni siquiera entiendo los signos.

\- Eres especial, Ace – indicó Law – y creo que haber estado luchando toda tu vida te agota pero también te fortalece. Sé que vas a superar esto, como superas todos los inconvenientes. Es normal el primer día desanimarse un poco, es una lengua nueva, desconocida, quizá complicada y estás en un mal momento donde crees que todo te supera, pero no es así. Yo confío en que aprenderás y seguro que mucho más rápido que los demás, porque eres así de especial, porque llevas toda la vida interpretando las cosas para tu otra mano.

Por un instante, Ace se quedó paralizado. Ese chico al que apenas conocía seguía allí, yendo a verle día tras día y no tenía por qué hacerlo. Insistía en ayudarle con las materias, con el instituto, con su recuperación pero... él sentía que llegaba a su límite.

\- Estoy cansado – escribió Ace finalmente – estoy muy cansado.

\- Lo entiendo – le respondió Law – puedo entender eso. ¿Cómo te sientes realmente? Es decir... enumérame tus prioridades ahora mismo. ¿Qué necesitas conseguir?

\- No lo sé... ¿Comunicarme con la gente? ¿Aprobar el curso? ¿Recuperar materias que perdí? ¿Regresar a la escuela? ¿Volver a mi equipo? ¿Salir a la calle sin tener miedo a que me atropellen por no escucharles? Muchas cosas.

\- ¿Y por qué intentas todo a la vez? – preguntó – te agobias porque crees que no tienes tiempo para superar todo esto, quieres abarcarlo todo. ¿Por qué no vamos paso a paso?

Por primera vez, Ace pareció relajarse un poco. Law era esa clase de personas que tenía todo bajo control y si no era así... a la larga conseguiría tenerlo bajo su control. Por extraño que pareciera, con él se sentía cómodo.

\- Como yo lo veo – escribió Law – para volver a tu equipo necesitas volver al instituto; para volver al instituto necesitas comunicarte o al menos... conseguir que alguien te pase los apuntes; para comunicarte, necesitas aprender lengua de signos.

Ace sonrió al verlo simplificado todo tan rápido. No era tan fácil o él no lo veía así. Sus profesores presionaban para que aprobase el curso.

\- No tengo tiempo de aprender lengua de signos antes de que el curso acabe y tengo que aprobar los exámenes.

\- Puedes volver al instituto y pedirle a tus compañeros los apuntes. Puedo seguir viniendo todas las tardes aquí a estudiar contigo, te ayudaría y los fines de semana puedes ir a aprender lengua de signos o incluso puedo venir y te ayudaría a entrenar si quieres prepararte para volver al equipo con el tiempo. No tengo problema, Ace. Todo tiene solución, pero lo que no quiero es que te agobies. Sé por lo que estás pasando y sé que va a ser difícil superar esto, pero eres un luchador y yo estaré justo a tu lado para impedir que caigas y si caes... te levantaré – sonrió Law.

Al girarse hacia Ace, vio un ligero sonrojo en su rostro. Quizá era por las palabras que había empleado. En el fondo, seguía siendo un buen chico que sólo necesitaba a alguien que le diera un poco de apoyo en esos momentos. Ace se levantó y escribió algo en un post-it antes de salir del cuarto. Law le siguió de cerca aunque no había podido leer qué había escrito. ¡ _Quizá le mandaría a la mierda_! Tenía una mala costumbre de meterse donde no le llamaban, o eso le decía su padre muchas veces.

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, Ace caminó directamente hasta la nevera. Su padre acababa de llegar y todos observaron cómo Ace daba un manotazo a la puerta de la nevera y pegaba el post-it.

\- "Mañana iré al instituto"

Law sonrió al leerlo mientras que su familia se había quedado helada, mirando todos directamente a Law y sin entender cómo había conseguido aquel milagro.


	16. Regreso al instituto.

Con la mochila fuertemente agarrada entre sus brazos, Ace esperaba en el asiento del vehículo. Por lo general, habría ido en bicicleta, como solía hacer, pero, primero, su bicicleta había quedado hecha un desastre tras el accidente, y segundo, no se sentía cómodo yendo solo ahora que no era capaz de escuchar nada.

Su padre había decidido llevarlo al instituto antes de irse a trabajar y allí estaba, en el asiento del copiloto mirando por la ventanilla a todos los estudiantes entrando al recinto escolar.

Roger, al ver aquello, colocó su mano sobre el muslo de su hijo intentando darle ánimos o por lo menos, esperando si tenía que devolverle a casa. Al sentir el contacto, Ace se giró inmediatamente hacia su padre, suponiendo lo que estaba pensando. Sonrió, nervioso como estaba y con sus manos sudorosas por tener que salir del vehículo, pero llevó la mano a la manivela indicándole así a su padre, que iba a ir al instituto. Lo había decidido y no se echaría atrás.

Abrió la puerta y bajó del coche, colocándose la mochila al hombro. El silencio era abrumador, aunque suponía que debía haber mucho bullicio por los estudiantes. Muchos de ellos se giraron a mirarle cuando le vieron aparecer. Cerró la puerta y se despidió de su padre con la mano.

Roger esperó hasta que su hijo empezó a avanzar al interior. No quería que nada malo le ocurriera ni irse demasiado rápido y que cambiase de opinión. Sin embargo, en cuanto cruzó la gran puerta y entró en el recinto, arrancó para irse a su trabajo.

¡ _Tenso_! Así es como se encontraba Ace caminando por los alrededores. Nunca antes había estado tan preocupado como hoy. No fue hasta que vio a Kid frente a él que se calmó un poco. Todavía recordaba su última escena con Kid. Él había intentado besarle a la fuerza, discutieron y pensó en arreglarlo al día siguiente, pero la verdad era que no había podido hablar con él.

Por un momento, los nervios regresaron ante aquella idea. ¿Estaría Kid como siempre o estaría raro con él tras lo ocurrido? Sabía que fue a verle una vez a su casa, pero él ni siquiera le prestó atención. No se movió de la cama, ni se giró a mirarle. Le dio exactamente igual y ahora, estaba allí, frente a él. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Cómo reaccionarían todos ante su regreso?

Ambos se observaron unos segundos. Kid no parecía terminar de creerse que él estaba allí, de pie en mitad del patio, pero en cuanto salió de su asombro, corrió en su dirección. Ace se había quedado estático, viendo cómo se acercaba y simplemente, dejó que Kid le abrazase con fuerza. ¿Debía o no corresponder su abrazo? ¡ _Lo hizo_! Porque era su mejor amigo, porque habían sido como uña y carne desde el parvulario.

Rodeó la cintura de su compañero y dio un par de palmadas suaves en su espalda como solía hacer desde hacía años. Aquel gesto pareció relajar a Kid pese a negar a soltar a su amigo. Realmente se notaba que estaba preocupado por él. Sin embargo, los ojos de Ace se fijaron en otra persona. A la espalda de Kid, Law caminaba en silencio hacia el muro donde solía sentarse a leer antes de entrar a clase. Sólo unos segundos, sus ojos se cruzaron. Law se detuvo al verle allí, incrédulo de que realmente hubiera decidido volver a clases, pero al instante siguiente, continuó su silencioso camino, desapareciendo de su campo de visión.

Cuando Kid soltó el abrazo, fue cuando Ace se dio cuenta de algo importante. ¡ _Estaba hablando_! Veía sus labios moverse pero en su mundo, ningún sonido llegaría. Se quedó estático, mirándole con confusión, viendo sus labios moverse a gran velocidad y sin ser capaz de entender nada.

Todos los demás que se acercaron enseguida a saludarle, hacían lo mismo. ¡ _Fuera de lugar_! Es como se sentía Ace. Durante un segundo se sintió en casa y ahora... todo se desplomaba, porque no era el mismo, porque no podía seguir sus conversaciones. Le molestaba no ser capaz de interactuar como antes y ése era uno de sus grandes miedos en el instituto.

Algo enfadado con la situación, condujo su mano al hombro de Kid y presionó con los dedos para llamar su atención. Aquel gesto consiguió captar la atención de su amigo para ver cómo Ace llevaba uno de sus dedos a su oído y le indicaba con la cabeza en forma de negación que no podía escucharle. ¡ _Todos se paralizaron al instante dándose cuenta del problema_!

No es que Ace lo tomase a mal, realmente entendía que no se habían dado cuenta. Estaban contentos con su regreso y se les olvidó que él no podía seguirles la conversación, pero era cierto que molestaba el hecho de ser diferente.

Todos empezaron a disculparse con él al ser conscientes del problema, por lo que Ace sonrió intentando calmar el ambiente, fingiendo que todo estaba bien, aunque sus ojos regresaron a la figura de Law, justo detrás de todo su grupo de amigos. Él siempre estaba solo en el instituto, leyendo, haciendo deberes, estudiando...

¡ _Debió sonar la sirena_! Eso pensó Ace cuando Kid golpeó su hombro con suavidad y le indicó con la cabeza que le siguiera hacia dentro del edificio. Caminó tras ellos, eran sus amigos de toda la vida, pero cuando pasó junto a Law, hizo el amago de levantar su mano para saludarle cuando él... simplemente le ignoró, yendo al interior del edificio y dejándole allí parado con serias dudas del motivo para negarle el saludo.

La cara de Kid apareció en su campo de visión, confuso por el motivo por el que se había detenido. Ace simplemente intentó quitarse de la cabeza lo ocurrido y volvió a seguir a su amigo hacia el aula. ¡Ahora sí estaba enfadado! ¿Por qué le ignoraba? ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¡ _Sería capullo_! Es lo que pensó Ace con su malhumor.

Al entrar por el aula, se sintió el bicho más raro de todos. La gente posaba sus ojos en él, como si hubieran visto un unicornio, un ser mítico que jamás veían. Eso le incomodó y ni siquiera se arregló un poco con la mirada de sorpresa del propio profesor. Éste le tendió la mano para estrechársela. ¡Nunca habían hecho eso! Pero imaginó que era una forma de darle la bienvenida de nuevo tras lo ocurrido. No tuvo más remedio que estrecharla.

¿El resto de la mañana? ¡En silencio! El profesor hablaba y escribía en la pizarra, pero él no era capaz de escuchar ni seguir la lección. Veía los garabatos en la pizarra y debía leer lo que su compañero escribía para enterarse medianamente de qué iba la materia. Por suerte, Kid le dejó sus apuntes al finalizar el instituto para que pudiera estudiar algo o pasar sus notas.

***

\- Yo de ti... corría – fue lo primero que Law escuchó por parte de Luffy en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la casa.

\- ¿Tan mal le ha ido el instituto?

\- Está enfadado contigo.

\- ¿Conmigo? ¿Y yo qué he hecho?

\- Al parecer... creo que negarle el saludo – sonrió Luffy.

\- ¿Negarle el saludo? ¡ _Yo no...!_

Law empezó a pensar cuándo había hecho algo así y entonces cayó. Era cierto que al verle con sus amigos y sabiendo lo mal que él se llevaba con su grupo, había preferido darle su espacio para que congeniase una vez más con ellos. Seguramente si supieran que ambos se conocían o que iba por su casa a ayudarle todos los días, sus amigos no lo tomarían del todo bien.

\- Oh... eso – susurró Law – lo arreglaré.

\- Ya puedes. Está realmente molesto contigo.

\- Sólo intenté que volviera con sus amigos. Yo no me llevo bien con ellos, no quería que se sintiera incómodo viéndonos pelear como perros y gatos.

\- Y ahí es donde te confundes con mi hermano. ¿No has aprendido aún nada de él en todo este tiempo? A mi hermano le dan igual las apariencias y lo que los demás opinen. Puede ser que los demás te odien pero él no lo hace y no quería negarte el saludo, pero tú lo hiciste. Él jamás haría algo hiriente hacia ti, por muy mal que piensen sus amigos de ti, él te aprecia por lo que has estado haciendo y no dejará de hablarte por lo que puedan pensar los demás.

\- Vaya, Law, has venido temprano hoy – sonrió Rouge al ver entrar al muchacho – iba a preparar la cena. ¿Quieres quedarte?

\- Sí, claro – sonrió al darse cuenta por la conversación con Luffy, que disipar el enfado de Ace iba a necesitar mucho tiempo – llamaré a mi madre para avisarle.

\- Tenemos besugo al horno con patatas, espero te guste el pescado.

\- Sí, me encanta el pescado.

\- ¡TODOS A CUBIERTO!

Aquel grito por parte de Luffy hizo que Law viera cómo Ace bajaba las escaleras. ¡Sí parecía enfadado! Sus ojos se clavaron en la figura de Law, como si quisiera apuñalarle y entonces, se dirigió a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Su madre, que buscaba en un armario las especias, no se dio demasiada cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí entre los adolescentes.

\- Fiuuu – silbó levemente Law al ver sus ojos – pues sí está cabreado.

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Yo de ti huía. Mi hermano es aterrador cuando se enfada.

\- No será para tanto, sólo me disculparé y...

Nada más acercarse a Ace, éste agarró la cola del besugo con fuerza y le dio un golpe con el pescado al brazo de Law con el que trató de protegerse.

\- Pero será... ¡ _Deja ese pescado_! – se quejó Law, aunque Luffy no paró de reír al saber que Ace ni siquiera le podía escuchar.

\- No te oye.

\- Pero entiende lo que le intento decir – se quejó Law – shhh, suéltalo ahora mismo – le ordenó con cara de pocos amigos, indicándole con una mirada asesina y con sus dedos que soltase el pescado, pero eso sólo enfadó más a Ace, por lo que arremetió una vez más, esta vez dándole de lleno en la cara con el pescado.

\- Ace, ¡ _p_ _or Dios_! Que es la cena – se lamentó su madre, aunque Luffy no paraba de reír con todo aquello.

Roger, que entraba en ese momento por casa feliz porque su hijo finalmente había decidido salir de la casa, se encontró con aquella escena. Sólo se escuchaban gritos de su esposa, intentando frenar los brazos de Ace que tenía un pescado en su mano izquierda intentando golpear a un Law que le ordenaba una y otra vez que soltase el pez.

\- ¿Pero qué narices...? – se preguntó Roger, antes de soltar con rapidez el maletín y ayudar a su esposa a sostener a Ace y quitarle el pez de la mano. - ¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho?

\- Al parecer negarle el saludo en el instituto – se quejó Law – madre mía, qué mal genio.

\- No lo sabes bien – dejó escapar Roger ante la mirada asesina de su mujer -. ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no tenía mal genio incluso antes de quedarse sordo? Porque yo recuerdo las discusiones con él y los castigos.

***

¡ _Tensa_! Así estaba siendo la cena. Law permanecía en una esquina de la mesa mientras Ace estaba al otro extremo con su padre a su lado evitando que pudiera golpear a Law y su madre frente a él para reñirle en caso de que su mal genio regresase.

\- Pues sí tiene mal genio – se atrevió a decir Law finalmente.

\- No lo sabes bien – susurró Roger, llevando el tenedor a su boca.

\- ¿Ves esta cicatriz? – preguntó Luffy, señalando una bajo su ojo – peleamos de niños por una chorrada de un juego. Tirábamos cada uno de un lado y el muy cabrón soltó. Me di contra un mueble. Tuvieron que ponerme puntos.

¡Cosas de hermanos! Pensó Law. Él también había tenido sus altercados con su hermanita. Ahora había madurado y era más protector con ella, seguramente Ace también lo sería con Luffy, pero de niños... se llevaban muy mal.

\- En serio, nunca enfades a Ace – aconsejó Luffy.


	17. ¡Acelgas y besugos!

No podía evitar mirar constantemente el reloj de la cocina esperando ver volver a su hijo. Desde que se enteró del accidente de su compañero de instituto, tenía constantemente un nudo en su estómago. No dejaba de pensar en la idea de si hubiera sido su hijo o si le pudiera ocurrir alguna desgracia. ¡ _Eran de la misma edad_!

\- Está cenando en casa de los Portgas, no te preocupes tanto – escuchó a su esposo a la espalda.

Intentaba centrarse en su tarea de lavar los platos, pero no era capaz de hacerlo sin mirar el reloj y la puerta del jardín por si se abría y veía la moto de su hijo entrar. Resopló, tratando de calmarse una vez más mientras su esposo tomaba una taza de té.

\- ¿Acuestas tú a Lami hoy? – preguntó su esposa.

\- Sí. Iré a leerle un cuento.

Miró la media taza de té que le faltaba por beberse. No tardaría en hacerlo, sin embargo, el ruido de la moto de Law entrando hizo que su esposa se calmase finalmente viéndole a salvo.

\- Ahí llega. Te dije que sólo se había quedado a cenar.

\- Sí, sé que Law es muy responsable pero... - intentó justificar sus nervios.

\- Sé que lo del accidente de ese chico te tiene nerviosa, lo entiendo, pero no puedes mantener a Law siempre metido en una burbuja. Debes dejarle ser como es y que viva su vida. Le hemos educado bien, creo – sonrió su esposo – es un buen chico y los accidente suceden, no podremos evitarlos. Si tienen que pasar, pasarán.

Toda conversación cesó en cuando el ruido de la moto dejó de escucharse y seguidamente, pasó a oírse los pasos de Law subiendo las escaleras del garaje hacia la primera planta. La puerta se abrió y ambos observaron cómo se quitaba la chaqueta y dejaba las llaves en un cesto del recibidor.

\- Estoy en casa – gritó para que le escuchasen, removiendo su cabello para sentirlo libre tras la prisión del casco.

\- Law, ¡por Dios! Esos...

\- ¿Pelos? – preguntó divertido – sí, ya sé mamá, péinate, arréglate... ¡ _modales_!

Su madre sonrió al escucharle, pero era imposible convencer a su terco hijo de que se comportase como a ella le gustaría. Él tenía su propio estilo de ser, aunque a ella le desagradasen ciertas conductas.

\- ¡ _Dios_! ¿A qué hueles? – preguntó al acercarse un poco a él – si supiera que no puede ser... diría que es pescado.

\- Huelo a pescado – sonrió Law – he tenido un pequeño percance con un besugo.

\- ¿Un besugo? Law... no te sigo.

\- Ace se ha enfadado conmigo y me ha golpeado con la cena. No te preocupes, echaré toda la ropa a lavar y me ducharé enseguida.

\- Hazlo rápido, estás apestando toda la casa.

Law sonrió, antes de moverse con rapidez hacia su madre y plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla pese a la cara de asco que ésta puso al oler el pescado tan de cerca.

\- ¡ _Law, por favor! ¡A la ducha!_

\- Creía que te gustaba el pescado, eres chef profesional – se rió Law.

\- En un plato bien servido me gusta mucho más que en tu ropa – al girarse hacia su esposo, vio la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro – y tú, a leerle el cuento a Lami, ahora mismo – sentenció.

Una vez sola en la cocina, terminó de hacer sus quehaceres y apagó las luces del primer piso, subiendo a las habitaciones para comprobar que su hija pequeña ya dormía, su esposo se estaría preparando para dormir y Law... bueno, él debería estar estudiando o también preparándose para dormir.

Entró primero en la habitación de la pequeña. Abrió con mucho cuidado y lo justo para no despertarla. ¡ _Dormía profundamente_! Así que fue hacia el cuarto de Law. Tocó a la puerta primero y esperó a que le dijera que podía entrar. ¡ _Estaba terminando de ponerse la camiseta del pijama_!, lo que hizo que viera la cantidad de tatuajes que se hacía. Aun así, no dijo nada.

\- Law, tengo que pedirte un favor.

\- Sí, claro. ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó con incertidumbre.

\- El último fin de semana del mes tenemos una gala benéfica por el trabajo de tu padre y quería saber si podrías quedarte a cuidar de Lami.

\- ¿El sábado o el domingo?

\- El sábado.

\- Vale. Sin problemas. Apuntaré en mi agenda que me toca quedarme de canguro. ¿Cuánto me pagáis? – bromeó, aunque su madre sabía que realmente iba a hacerlo.

\- Gracias, cielo.

Su madre se acercó con rapidez, esta vez, devolviéndole ella el sonoro beso en la mejilla y reteniendo su rostro para que no pudiera irse.

\- Mamá... - se quejó esta vez él, aunque al ver cómo se marchaba riendo, él también sonrió.

***

Hacía frío pese a que el sol había salido. Quizá era ese el mayor de los motivos. Ni una nube cubría el cielo, todo despejado y con los rayos del sol invernales que apenas calentaban, el frío se calaba hasta los huesos. Law subió el cuello de su chaqueta y caminó hacia el edificio. ¡ _Era viernes_! Eso le gustaba, porque las clases le aburrían como nada, sin embargo, ahora que Ace había regresado al instituto, prefería estar allí para poder verle. Los fines de semana no solía ir a su casa, por darle algo de espacio.

El coche de Roger llegó al poco tiempo. Últimamente, su padre traía a Ace al instituto. Law supuso que no se atrevía a salir solo de casa, menos a volver a tomar la bicicleta para venir al instituto. Todos en la familia hacían un esfuerzo por intentar adaptarse a los problemas.

Esperó hasta que el coche se marchó y, sobre todo, a que sus amigos, en especial, Kid, le diera un poco de espacio, entonces, al ver que Ace se quedaba algo rezagado y seguía a sus amigos a cierta distancia, elevó la mano para saludarle. No quería cometer el mismo error del pasado día. Sin embargo y pese a que Ace le vio, se paralizó y giró la cabeza. Law sonrió con incredulidad. ¡ _Aún estaba enfadado con_ _él_! Pero eso cambiaría hoy.

No quiso acercarse a él en todo el día, en cambio, en el descanso, sí observaba desde su lugar habitual cómo Ace había regresado con su grupo. Sentado en el calor de la cafetería, observaba a sus amigos hablar. ¡ _Se le notaba raro_! O al menos, no parecía estar cómodo. La mayoría de las veces, Law creía que a todos se les olvidaba que estaba sordo, que no podía seguir una conversación normal y muchas veces, hablaban frente a él. No quería decir que le faltasen al respeto, simplemente... no se daban cuenta de que su vida había cambiado. Ya no era ese chico que todos conocían.

A las tres cuando acabó el instituto, tomó la moto para ir a casa. Comería y se marcharía con rapidez. Tenía un sitio importante al que ir. Su madre no se interpuso. Sabía lo cabezón que era su hijo y además... estaba haciendo alto altruista con ese chico del accidente, así que dejó que se marchase.

La biblioteca municipal estaba a seis minutos en moto desde Glendale. Era un lugar que Law solía frecuentar cada cierto tiempo. Tomaba los libros prestados y volvía a los quince días a devolverlos, o más bien... a cambiarlos por otros. La gran mayoría de los que tomaba, eran sobre medicina. Hoy su visita fue diferente. Los libros que se llevó fueron sobre la lengua de signos, lo que sorprendió al de recepción.

Aparcó la moto en el parking del edificio donde daban las clases para sordomudos y leyó el libro por encima hasta que se hiciera la hora. Seguramente Ace iría a esa clase aunque la primera le había ido bastante mal. La verdad es que leyendo los libros, Law se daba cuenta que no era nada fácil.

Al comprobar que la clase daría inicio en breve, entró al edificio y buscó el aula donde se impartía. Por el momento, tan sólo la profesora se encontraba allí, colocando unos libros sobre su mesa y borrando la pizarra de una clase anterior. Al darse cuenta que el primer alumno llegaba, le saludó con signos.

\- Alto ahí, que yo no estoy sordo – se quejó Law al no entender nada de lo que le estaba diciendo con las manos.

\- Vaya, lo siento. Generalmente viene gente con problemas auditivos. No tengo demasiados alumnos que quieran aprender lengua de signos sin tener un problema.

\- He venido por un compañero. Él viene a esta clase y... creo que sería bueno que aprendiera con él, sería más fácil poder comunicarnos en el futuro.

\- Aprender nunca está de más. Siéntese donde quiera.

Tras sentarse, empezó a leer el libro nuevamente. Había algunos signos para identificar ciertas cosas, pero la verdad era que aunque los practicaba, no estaba muy seguro de cómo recordaría todo eso.

El golpe de un libro sobre la mesa hizo que apartase los ojos del suyo y observase a un enfadado Ace frente a él. Se notaba a la legua que no le gustaba demasiado que invadiese ese aspecto de su vida. No quería que estuviera allí.

El gesto señalándole le indicó que era un claro "tú" y por el siguiente gesto que hizo como si fuera a estallarle la cabeza, supuso que sería algo como "un dolor de cabeza", por decirlo suavemente.

\- Pues tú eres... - le señaló esta vez Law a él y miró el libro para ver el signo concreto de lo que quería decir.

Ace se quedó estático sin entender nada de lo que le había dicho. Su ceño fruncido era clara evidencia de que algo estaba haciendo mal. Law revisó de nuevo el libro y repitió la señal, a lo que Ace arrastró su libro por la mesa para poder ver la página abierta y saber qué narices intentaba decirle. Entonces, repitió la señal de Law con molestia.

\- No, no, no... tú no puedes decir lo mismo que te he dicho a ti – intentó aclararle como pudo con signos que nadie identificaría, ni siquiera la profesora sabía qué estaban haciendo esos dos.

Ace hizo un signo que Law se quedó paralizado sin entender. Intentó buscarla en el libro pero no aparecía. _¡Vete tú a saber dónde estaría ese signo entre cientos de signos_!

\- Basta ya – dijo la profesora, haciendo el signo perfecto para que Ace frenase al verla –. A ver si queda claro, tú le has llamado acelga a él – se quejó la profesora del signo de Law.

\- No es cierto. Le he llamado terco.

\- Este libro ni siquiera es de signos en inglés – le dijo la profesora, cerrando el libro que Law había traído – y tú –señaló a Ace haciendo luego el gesto que le había hecho a Law – eso es besugo – se lo escribió en un papel para que lo entendiera. Ace afirmó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Me has llamado besugo? – preguntó Law, recordando que anoche le había golpeado con uno. Evidentemente, Ace sabía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo.

\- ¿En serio sois amigos? – se extrañó la profesora – da igual, no quiero saberlo. ¿Por qué no os sentáis y me dejáis a mí explicaros lo básico? Empezamos hoy con el alfabeto.

Por un instante, ambos se observaron en completo silencio, hasta que Law sacó un papel del bolsillo y tras desplegarlo, lo movió sobre la mesa sujeto por un par de dedos. Ace sólo pudo leer una simple palabra: "Perdóname".

Un segundo estuvieron absortos y entonces, Ace echó a reír, negando ligeramente con la cabeza como si no se creyese que iba a perdonarle, eso hizo sonreír a Law. ¡ _Era un zalamero_! Siempre acababa consiguiendo lo que se proponía y estaba allí para ayudarle con la lengua de signos, así que poco podía hacer excepto perdonarle.

Aun así, Law podía sentir que Ace estaba realmente agobiado. Seguramente la vuelta al instituto no había sido sencilla. Todos le trataban como si nada hubiera cambiado, cuando en realidad, demasiadas cosas ya no eran iguales para él. ¡ _No quiso preguntarle del tema_! Intentó centrarse en el temario al igual que su compañero. Ya tenían bastante ahora con tratar de aprender algo.


	18. Silencio

¡ _Un recreo más_! Todos hablaban, sin darse cuenta de la soledad que Ace sentía en esos instantes. Por una parte, se alegraba por el recibimiento que tuvo. Kid siempre había sido uno de sus mejores amigos y pese a lo sucedido aquel día antes de su accidente, se lanzó a darle un reconfortante abrazo, sin embargo, para él era como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Ace miró la manzana entre sus dedos. Su madre insistía en que debía comer fruta pese a que él era reacio. ¿A quién le apetecía una manzana pudiendo comerse un bocadillo más nutritivo? Resopló y entonces, se dio cuenta de que su gesto llamó la atención de Kid. Éste sonrió y movió sus labios. ¡ _No podía entenderle_! Para todos allí, nada había cambiado, cuando en realidad... había cambiado demasiado.

Ace sonrió. Llevaba toda la semana saliendo al recreo con sus antiguos amigos y quedándose al margen de las conversaciones. Les veía reír, divertirse, hablar, pero él no podía seguir su conversación. Entendía que ellos no estaban acostumbrados y posiblemente, se les olvidase que él no podía seguirles pero... eso le sentaba mal. Se sentía solo e ignorado. Los recreos eran sin duda la peor parte del instituto.

Las clases eran imposible seguirlas adecuadamente. Tan sólo se dedicaba a copiar los apuntes de la pizarra, pero al menos, los profesores no se dirigían a él ni le decían nada. Por las tardes, Law intentaba explicarle la materia como mejor podía, escribiéndole las cosas en una hoja. A veces, ambos intentaban hablar en lengua de signos, pero la mayoría del tiempo, no eran capaces de entenderse. ¡ _Era demasiado pronto para ello_!

En el segundo recreo, Ace se disculpó con sus amigos diciendo que tenía que ir a otro lugar. ¡ _El campo de fútbol americano_! Ninguno estaba practicando, de hecho, nadie estaba allí, pero él desde las gradas, observó el campo vacío. Echaba de menos el deporte. Desde niño empezó en hockey y en el instituto, gracias a que Kid y el resto quisieron apuntarse a fútbol americano, él les siguió. Ahora no podía hacer nada.

Cuando echó la vista atrás hacia las gradas, observó a Law en la última fila. Leía algo y parecía estar muy concentrado. Ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de que él estaba allí.

¡ _Era extraño_! Siempre pensó que era un pandillero, que se metería en problemas y esas cosas. Sus tatuajes le intimidaban, pero, ahora que le conocía mejor, se daba cuenta de que los rumores no hacían justicia con él. Era todo lo contrario a lo que la gente pensaba. Tenía una ética y moral muy superior a la de los otros estudiantes. Era inteligente, sacaba las mejores notas y lo único que hacía mella en él, eran esos tatuajes que aterrorizaban a la gente y los cuales, a él le gustaban. Sonrió y subió los peldaños hacia la última fila.

Se sentó a su lado, ganándose la mirada incrédula de Law al verle allí. Seguramente ni siquiera esperaba que alguien fuera a ir a las gradas y mucho menos, le esperaba precisamente a él. Cerró el libro que tenía entre manos y sonrió ligeramente antes de buscar en su mochila una libreta y un bolígrafo. Empezó a escribir.

\- No te esperaba por aquí. ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, a lo que Ace le quitó las cosas de las manos para poder escribir.

\- Me siento atrapado en un aterrador silencio – escribió antes de mirar el cielo y volver a bajar la mirada a la libreta – todos en la cafetería están hablando y... me siento un poco fuera de lugar. Apartado – especificó.

\- No te lo tomes a mal – escribió nuevamente Law – es complicado para la gente darse cuenta de que ya no puedes seguir sus conversaciones. Seguro que intentan adaptarse pero... a veces se les olvida que no puedes oírles.

\- Lo sé, pero es duro. No quiero sentarme con ellos pero siento que es como traicionar a mis amigos si no lo hago.

\- Haz lo que consideres mejor para ti, Ace. Si no quieres estar allí, dilo y busca un lugar donde estés cómodo.

¡ _Cómodo_! ¿Había un lugar cómodo para él? Ace dejó caer su espalda contra el respaldo y miró nuevamente las nubes pasar. En su mundo de intenso silencio, no sabía si realmente tenía un sitio así donde se sintiera bien. Ni siquiera había sido capaz aún de hablar con Kid sobre lo sucedido. ¡Quiso hacerlo! Su idea siempre fue explicarle al día siguiente cuando se enfriasen un poco que a él no le gustaba, tratar de hacerle entender que sólo era su mejor amigo, pero tras el accidente, ese tema pasó a un segundo plano. No le parecía una prioridad y ahora... no encontraba ni el momento ni el lugar para retomar el tema.

Kid no volvió a hacerle nada, sin embargo, a él seguía preocupándole el tema. Cada vez que Kid le abrazaba, pensaba si sería capaz de tratar de besarle de nuevo a la fuerza o si se le había pasado ese arrebato. Resopló.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa? – preguntó Law, dando varios golpes con la libreta en el costado de Ace, captando así su atención para que la tomase de nuevo y leyera lo que escribía.

\- Yo... es un tema personal con Kid.

\- Vale – volvió Law a su libro al ver que Ace no estaba preparado para hablar del tema.

¡ _Siempre solo_! Así es como veía a Law. Por algún motivo, Ace no dejaba de mirar los dedos tatuados de su compañero, imaginándose cientos de motivos para tatuarse la palabra "Death" en sus falanges. Seguramente la gente jamás pensó en sus motivos para hacerse esos tatuajes, a él le llamaba la atención y, en parte, quería saber el motivo.

\- ¿Te gusta estar solo? – escribió finalmente en el cuaderno, poniéndolo encima del libro que Law leía para que lo viera, éste dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa, lo que hizo fruncir el ceño de Ace y volver a escribir algo – hablo en serio, quiero una respuesta sincera.

Sonrió. No podía evitar hacerlo cuando veía a Ace tan honesto. Se acercó a él, fijándose en el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas cuando su rostro se quedó a escasos centímetros del suyo. Sin embargo, no se movió, tan sólo miró fijamente a sus ojos y se mantuvo firme, soltando lentamente el cuaderno cuando Law tiró de él para llevárselo. Empezó a escribir.

Mientras sus dedos movían el bolígrafo, Ace lo miraba atentamente, tratando de apartar la vergüenza a la que había sucumbido por la cercanía de ese chico. Le gustaba ver su rostro tranquilo, su pésima caligrafía rápida que le hacía sonreír, sus ojos cuando le miraba. Por algún motivo, incluso cuando acortaba cercanías con él, no sentía amenaza alguna. Nunca pensaba que podría ocurrirle como con Kid. Simplemente... a Law parecía gustarle tratar de intimidarle con sus cercanías, pero jamás se había pasado de la raya.

\- A nadie le gusta estar solo – escribió con sinceridad – es posible estar solo y acostumbrarte a ello, llevo desde que inicié el instituto estando solo. Como digo, te acostumbras, pero preferiría estar con alguien, supongo.

\- Entonces no te molestaría si... viniera aquí en los recreos. ¿No?

Law sonrió ante aquella propuesta. Su pregunta sólo había venido fundamentada por si él le estaba molestando en su recreo. Ese chico siempre pensaba en los demás y en cómo debían sentirse. Ahora parecía un poco más relajado, lo que hizo que Law afirmase con la cabeza que podía venir cuando quisiera. No le importaba verle por allí, de hecho, hasta se alegraba poder estar más tiempo con él y, sobre todo, que él quisiera estar allí.

\- ¿Por qué te tatuaste las falanges? – preguntó Ace, lo que hizo que Law finalmente, dejase el libro a un lado. Con Ace allí, sería difícil leer.

\- Falanges proximales – especificó Law, pero Ace sonrió. ¿Qué esperaba de alguien que quería ser médico? Él se sabía todos los huesos de la mano, estaba convencido de ello – un médico no debería tener miedo a la muerte, es decir, vivimos con ella. Un paciente podría morir. La gente la teme, pero yo creo que hay que aprender a aceptarla a su manera – sonrió con extrañeza – no sabría explicártelo, Ace, sentí que...

\- ¿Debías enfrentarla?

\- Algo así – susurró – ver las letras todos los días me hace querer superarme como doctor para luchar contra la muerte, aunque sepa que a veces, no podré evitarla. Mis pacientes tendrán que luchar para no darse por vencidos ante ella – sonrió con tal sinceridad, que Ace también sonrió.

Durante unos segundos, Law esperó a que el ambiente se relajase. Quería preguntarle dos cosas a ese chico, sin embargo, buscaba el momento para hacerlo. Cuando sintió que Ace finalmente se relajaba, decidió lanzar su primera pregunta.

\- ¿No tendrás problemas con tus compañeros si se enteran que estás aquí conmigo?

Aquella pregunta escrita en la hoja, hizo que Ace sonriera. ¡ _Claro que tendría problemas con ellos_! No entenderían su decisión. No se llevaban nada bien con Law, así que si se enteraban que en los recreos se alejaba de ellos para ir a su lado, sería un desastre.

\- Seguro que les importa, pero me da igual. ¿No decías que debía ir donde estuviera más a gusto? – preguntó Ace de nuevo en la libreta.

\- El otro día vi un tatuaje en tu brazo. No sabía que te gustaban.

\- No tanto como a ti – sonrió Ace tras escribirlo.

Le hizo gracia a Law, porque era cierto que prácticamente casi toda la parte superior de su cuerpo, estaba tatuada. Ace tan sólo se había hecho uno en el brazo.

\- ¿Has hecho deporte alguna vez? – preguntó esta vez Ace, simplemente por curiosidad, aunque Law entendió que ese chico estaba allí precisamente porque echaba en falta esa parte en su vida.

\- Tenis, cuando era más jovencito. Mi padre me pagó un profesor privado. Mi hermana aún asiste a clases. Se le da bastante bien.

Ace rió, era de las pocas veces que le veía reírse tras leer eso.

\- ¿Te ríes del tenis? – preguntó Law.

\- Es que... sí, me imaginaba que sería un deporte de ese estilo. Tu familia tiene dinero y eso.

\- El tenis no es tan caro como te crees – sonrió Law – ni siquiera tengo que comprarme las protecciones como tú.

\- ¿Por qué lo dejaste?

\- Tenía que estudiar. Necesitaba demasiado tiempo. Me he propuesto ser cirujano y eso requiere muchas horas de estudio. No quería perder horas en un deporte cuando no iba a practicarlo realmente. Tampoco es que me apasionase demasiado.

Law sonrió pero entonces cayó en algo que sí había hecho siendo más mayor, aunque acabó dejándolo también cuando empezaron los exámenes del instituto y necesitaba centrarse para sacar la mayor nota posible y acceder a la universidad.

\- Practiqué un par de años kendo y aikido. Eso me gustaba – sonrió al escribirlo, lo que provocó que Ace se sorprendiera al leer algo semejante.

\- ¿Lo dejaste?

\- Temporalmente, hasta que acabe los exámenes... puede que hasta termine la universidad.

Lo único que Ace comprendió de todo aquello era que Law priorizaba sus estudios al máximo, tanto como para ni siquiera parar una hora y hacer algo que le gustase. Ese chico no se relajaba, sólo tenía en mente su carrera y nada más.

\- Si estudias todo el día... ¿Cuándo vas a relajarte? – preguntó.

\- Nunca, supongo – sonrió Law, viendo por dónde iba Ace – hagamos un trato, si tú vuelves al deporte... yo me pensaré lo de volver a practicar artes marciales. ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¡ _Que va a tardar_! Pero trato hecho. Conseguiré volver a algún deporte, no sé a cuál aún ni cuándo pero... conseguiré volver, algún día.

\- Seguro que sí – sonrió Law, tomando nuevamente el libro que dejó sobre la silla de al lado y abriéndolo en la página donde se quedó. Ace, en cambio, volvió a mirar el cielo, relajándose junto a su compañero en un silencio que por primera vez, no era incómodo.


	19. Distancias

Se acercó hasta la fuente más cercana para llenar la botella de agua. Hoy tenían entrenamiento y aunque le encantaba ir, no había sido lo mismo desde que su mejor amigo no participaba. Siempre habían estado juntos, prácticamente desde el parvulario. Se apuntaban a las mismas clases extraescolares, solían ir a las mismas clases, con los mismos tutores, quedaban todos los días fuera del colegio o instituto para hacer los deberes juntos o jugar un rato y ahora... tras su accidente, sentía un tremendo espacio entre él y Ace.

Cuando volvió a clases, se alegró. Por fin pensó que todo sería como antes, pero estaba siendo más difícil de lo que creía. Ace estaba ausente. Cuando se sentaba con ellos, les miraba a cierta distancia, sin entender las conversaciones, sin intervenir en nada. Comía en silencio cuando no removía la comida sin sentido alguno. Sus ojos siempre estaban fijos en ellos, en cómo reían, hablaban, jugaban...

Se asustó un poco al sentir la mano de alguien sobre su hombro. Pensando en Ace y sus reacciones, ni siquiera había sido consciente de cuando Bonney se acercó a él. Por cómo los músculos de la espalda de Kid se habían movido, la chica entendió que no se esperaba aquel contacto y le había sorprendido.

\- Lo siento. No quería asustarte. Sólo... me has preocupado un poco al verte salir así. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí – susurró Kid.

Bonney era de esas chicas con un buen instinto. La conoció en el colegio aunque no eran demasiado cercanos entonces. ¡Los niños solían ser un poco cabras con las chicas a esas edades! Pero en el instituto, se volvieron mucho más cercanos. ¡Una chica en la que confiaba y podía apoyarse! Así la veía. Una gran amiga, incluso Ace la consideraba como tal.

La botella de agua rebosaba. El agua resbalaba por su mano y la apartó del grifo antes de observar a la chica acuclillarse bajo la pequeña fuente. Su minifalda escolar quedó perfectamente ajustada a sus piernas al hacerlo, sin mostrar ni un resquicio de piel gracias a sus medias altas. Ella le miró desde abajo.

\- ¿Es por Ace? – preguntó entonces pese a parecer saber la respuesta.

Por cómo Kid abrió los ojos, ella supo que había dado en el clavo. Colocó sus codos sobre las piernas y reposó la cabeza en sus manos sin perder de vista a Kid.

\- Ya no sé cómo tratarle – dijo sin más Kid – no sé cómo terminar con esta distancia que nos separa cada día más.

\- Fingimos que nada ocurrió – dijo la chica, apartando sus manos del rostro y mirando el césped frente a ella – pero sí ocurrió algo aquel día. No es fácil para nosotros intentar seguir adelante tal y como estaban las cosas antes del accidente y creemos que es lo mejor para él, pero quizá... él no quiera que todo sea igual o no pueda aceptarlo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Kid, alejándose de la fuente y mirando a la chica desde su altura.

\- A que creo que Ace es el que más quiere que todo sea como antes, pero sabe que es imposible. Se está adaptando pero a nosotros no nos es tan fácil adaptarnos. Hemos intentando integrarle y hacerle ver que todo sigue igual, pero para él... quizá nada es igual por mucho que lo desee.

Kid entendió brevemente por dónde iba la chica aunque le estaba costando un poco encontrar una solución a ese problema. Ella parecía estar triste con todo ese tema, al igual que él pese a que intentase ocultarlo bajo sus sonrisas o su forma de agarrar a Ace por los hombros como solía hacer antaño.

\- Me cuesta aceptar que no me escucha y no estoy acostumbrada. Sé que no puede oírme, lo sé muy bien, pero instintivamente, acostumbrada a que siempre le he hablado...

\- Le hablas – sonrió Kid, porque a él le ocurría lo mismo.

\- Sí. Creo que le hago sentirse incómodo, porque no me entiende y cuando me doy cuenta... ya le he hecho daño. Puede que sienta que le excluimos cuando conversamos, pero... es que no sé cómo incluirle en la conversación ahora mismo, muchas veces, cuando me doy cuenta... ya he hablado de algo creyendo que él estaba en nuestra conversación.

\- Te entiendo. Me pasa lo mismo. Al principio intenté escribir la conversación – dijo Kid – llevaba un cuaderno a todos lados y le escribía lo que hablábamos en la mesa pero...

\- Hablamos más rápido de lo que puedes escribir.

\- Sí. Quizá cuándo él quiera decir algo, nosotros ya hemos cambiado de tema y no puede seguirnos. Siento que se distancia cada vez más y por mucho que lo intento, no puedo alcanzarle donde ahora está. No sé qué hacer, ya no se me ocurre nada.

Los dos mantuvieron el silencio unos segundos. Bonney siempre había sido una chica carismática aunque un poco detestada por el resto de chicas. A veces, Kid pensaba que no era bueno para una chica ir con todos los chicos, pero por otra parte, entendía que ella no quisiera estar en otro lado. Estaba en ese grupo por su hermano, Killer. Tras tantas burlas del resto de chicas, su hermano acabó ofreciéndole ir con sus propios amigos. Todos habían dudado de tener a una chica entre ellos, pero a día de hoy, Kid no lamentaba esa decisión. Ella parecía estar a gusto y no había vuelto a sufrir burlas del resto de chicas, sobre todo, porque en el instituto muchas cosas cambiaban.

Ahora las chicas intentaban ligar con ellos, así que las burlas habían pasado a ser celos de que ella estuviera más próxima a los chicos a los que intentaban conquistar, pero preferían portarse bien con ella por las posibilidades que tendrían que ella les presentase a sus " _amigos_ ".

Bonney quiso hablar entonces, decir quizá alguna idea para el problema, pero al iniciar las primeras sílabas, se bloqueó. Su mirada se alzó hacia Kid con una sonrisa como si hubiera descubierto algo que poder hacer, pero enseguida se borró al ver cómo Kid centraba sus ojos en algo que ocurría al fondo. Ella se giró para ver qué miraba con tanto interés.

¡ _Trafalgar Law_! Y no iba solo, caminaba al lado de Ace. Eso la dejó tan sorprendida como a Kid. ¿Desde cuándo se conocían esos dos? Es más... ¿Desde cuándo se habían hecho tan amigos como para ir juntos en un recreo? Antes del accidente, Ace ni siquiera hablaba con él, prácticamente, ni le miraba y ahora... caminaba a su lado cruzando el patio.

\- ¿Por qué va con ese pandillero? – preguntó Kid con claro enfado.

\- No lo sé – susurró Bonney.

***

Durante las horas lectivas, Kid no dejaba de mirar a Ace. Sentado un par de asientos tras él y en la fila de su derecha, su mejor amigo miraba por las ventanas sin hacer caso a la clase. ¡ _Tampoco es que pudiera escuchar al profesor_! Sólo de vez en cuando, cambiaba la mirada a la pizarra para comprobar si habían escrito algo nuevo que tuviera que apuntar en su libreta.

En una de esas veces que cambió la vista, Ace se dio cuenta de la mirada de Kid sobre él y sonrió ligeramente, consiguiendo que Kid sonriera también con algo de tristeza y desviase la mirada. _¡Una mirada de "está todo bien"!,_ es lo que Kid le dejó ver, aunque en realidad, no entendía nada de lo que hacía su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué se juntaba con Law? ¿Cuándo había ocurrido? ¿Por qué lo conocía?

Al terminar la clase, todos se levantaron con rapidez, recogiendo sus cosas para irse a casa. Por lo general, eso mismo habría hecho Kid, él solía ser de los primeros en querer marcharse, pero al ver a Ace recoger con lentitud, decidió imitarle. Quería hablar con él de algo que le estaba carcomiendo desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¡El día del accidente y aquel fatídico beso que intentó robarle! Ace se marchó ofuscado y, a veces, pensaba que quizá el accidente pudo ser debido a la tensión que puso sobre él ese día, que anduviera más despistado de lo normal. Era absurdo pero aun así... a veces sentía que sus acciones pudieron tener algo que ver en todo aquello.

Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo para hacerle ver que estaba allí y quería hablar con él. Ace sonrió, observando cómo Kid abría una de sus libretas y empezaba a escribir.

\- ¿Podemos hablar de lo que ocurrió aquel día? – escribió Kid en la libreta.

Ace pareció tensarse un poco, aunque enseguida sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Los dos sabían que en algún momento, debían arreglar aquel tema que no estaba zanjado y habían retrasado demasiado tiempo. Con todo el tema del accidente de Ace, ambos se centraron en su recuperación y sus problemas, no en un beso que no llegó a nada más que una discusión entre amigos y que seguramente, de no haber sido por el accidente, lo habrían hablado al día siguiente.

Fue Kid el que comenzó a caminar, saliendo del aula para ir hacia un lugar más privado donde la gente no fisgonease sobre el tema. Aun así, sería complicado que alguien se enterase puesto que ni siquiera iban a hablar... sino a escribir. Ace se colgó la mochila en uno de sus hombros y salió tras su amigo. Él debía ir a las prácticas en breve, así que seguramente, sería una conversación rápida.

En el rellano de las escaleras del tercer piso, Kid se detuvo, mirando por la gran cristalera al resto de estudiantes marchándose. El campo de fútbol americano se podía ver desde allí, así que estaba completamente seguro de que sus compañeros aún no habían empezado. Debían pasar todos por el vestuario y ponerse todo el equipo, harían que tardasen. Aún tenía unos minutos para solventar ese tema y aunque llegase algo tarde, pondría alguna excusa con el entrenador.

\- Lamento haberte asustado de aquella forma – escribió Kid, dejando que Ace viera lo que quería decirle.

Ace se había situado a su derecha, seguramente para tener más a mano que le pasase la libreta por su lado izquierdo. Él conocía perfectamente todos los problemas que Ace había tenido por ser zurdo, sobre todo en el equipo cuando le daban esos pases por su lado malo.

\- No me enfadé – le escribió Ace – me marché para dejar que las cosas se enfriasen. No quería que pasara tanto tiempo para explicarte esto pero...

\- Lo entiendo. Tras el accidente... - Ace le quitó el bolígrafo antes de que pudiera seguir.

\- Eres como un hermano para mí, así lo siento. Me apena saber que puedes sufrir por sentimientos que no conocía. Lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño pero es que no puedo verte como algo más que mi mejor amigo, como mi hermano. Hemos estado juntos desde el parvulario y no quiero que eso cambie – le agregó Ace – y me siento un poco idiota al no haberme percatado de lo que sentías o haber frenado antes esos sentimientos.

\- Lo entiendo, Ace – sonrió Kid para relajar a su amigo un poco – yo tampoco quiero perderte. Me tuviste muy preocupado. Los entrenamientos no son lo mismo sin ti. Echo de menos que vengas a jugar a casa todas las tardes.

\- Yo también – le escribió Ace con una sonrisa – pero, siendo sincero, no he salido a la calle solo todavía. No me siento demasiado confiado.

\- Ace, esta mañana te vi con Law.

Aquello sorprendió a ambos. En principio, Kid no quería sacarle ese tema, pero la verdad era que se moría de curiosidad y finalmente, no pudo evitarlo. Ace, en cambio, pese a su primera reacción cargada de sorpresa, luego sonrió.

\- Me da clases particulares de química – le escribió – soy muy malo en ciencias y la tengo pendiente. Viene por las tardes a casa a prepararme para el examen. Tras el accidente, voy un poco rezagado en la materia y los profesores creen que repetiré el curso. Law me está ayudando, es bueno en los estudios.

\- Ya, eso tengo entendido – escribió Kid pese a que no le hacía demasiada gracia la idea, sin embargo, aceptaba que la excusa por lo que conocía a Law era más que aceptable.

Todos los profesores de ese instituto estaban siempre halagando a Law y sus notas. Era el estudiante modelo o eso decían. En los tablones de notas, siempre quedaba el primero.


	20. ¡Aseos!

Sentado bajo la lámpara de la mesa de la cocina, Law seguía estudiando el libro de signos que la profesora le había dejado. ¡ _Era difícil_! Los gestos a una mano más o menos los dominaba, el alfabeto o los números, pero ahora que por fin pasaba a hacer frases y aprender vocabulario, cuando debía utilizar ambas manos... ¡ _Era realmente complicado_!

Su madre, que terminaba de poner la carne con la salsa sobre la cama de patatas, lo observó. Nunca antes le había visto tan concentrado, pero tampoco gesticulando tanto como hacía hoy, tratando de adaptar sus manos a los movimientos, chasqueando los labios cuando parecía equivocarse y revisando de nuevo el libro.

Con una pequeña sonrisa y viendo cuánto se esforzaba en aprender la lengua de signos por su compañero, su madre tomó la bandeja con la cena y la metió en el horno. Tendría al menos cuarenta minutos, por lo que decidió limpiarse bien las manos y sentarse en la mesa frente a su hijo, secándose las manos en el trapo.

\- ¿Cómo lo llevas?

\- Lo llevaba bien, más o menos, hasta que me toca unir palabras y hacer frases. Esta estructura extraña que tienen de construir frases me está matando. ¿Cómo se aclara la gente con esto?

\- ¿Te sería más fácil si practicas con alguien?

\- Supongo que sí. Cuando estamos en clase y Ace está frente a mí practicando, bueno... me centro más en sus manos y lo que intenta decirme, pero ahora que hemos empezado a formar frases. ¡ _Dios_! Su estructura es completamente diferente a la nuestra. Es de ayuda tener a alguien con quien practicar.

\- Vale – se recolocó mejor su madre, dando a entender a su hijo que ella estaba dispuesta a aprender.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto?

\- Si a ti no te importa empezar a explicarme por lo básico, creo que en unos días podría alcanzarte. Dame dos semanas como mucho.

\- Vale. Empecemos por el alfabeto – sonrió Law.

¡ _Era la primera vez que estudiaba con su hijo_! Law siempre había sido muy independiente, tanto que ni siquiera de niño le pedía ayuda con los deberes. Estar allí hoy, en parte, alegraba a su madre. ¡ _Por fin podía ayudarle en algo_! Lo que le quedó claro a su madre es que ese chico debía importarle más de lo que su hijo quería dar a entender. ¡ _Aprender toda una lengua por él_! Si eso no era amor... ¿Qué era?

Simplemente sonrió ante ese pensamiento y escuchó a su hijo explicarle la posición de las manos a la vez que le enseñaba los dibujos.

***

Recostada en la cama, untándose las manos con crema hidratante, no dejaba de darle vueltas al tema de su hijo. No esperaba que se enamorase de un chico pero, pese a los malos modales que a veces tenía Law, reconocía que era un gran chico. Siempre haciendo esos esfuerzos por la gente que le importaba. ¡ _Enamorado de un chico sordo_! ¡ _Su hijo siempre fue algo raro_! Pero le alegraba saber que le habían educado bien.

Su marido, que entraba por la habitación en ese instante tras revisar la casa como todas las noches, vio esa sonrisilla tonta en el rostro de su esposa. Sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto de la pared que no resultaba interesante, y sus manos se frotaban como si todavía quedase demasiada crema hidratante que extender cuando no era así.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – sonrió su esposo, sacando a la mujer del pequeño trance.

\- ¿Recuerdas el día que me preguntaste sobre Law?

\- ¿Qué de todo?

\- Cuando dijiste que las mujeres tenemos mejor intuición y que qué creía sobre lo que le ocurría a Law. Sobre su compañero, el chico que se quedó sordo.

\- Sí. Al que ayuda con la materia de ciencias todas las tardes.

\- El mismo. Pues... creo que a Law le gusta ese chico – sonrió la mujer – no podría asegurar si está enamorado o no, pero... que le gusta algo, de eso estoy casi convencida.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos. Tampoco es algo que él tuviera en mente, es decir, enterarse que a tu hijo le gusta alguien del mismo sexo no era como esperaba acabar su día, pero siempre le había dicho a sus hijos que no debían ser demasiado superficiales, sino buscar el interior. ¡ _Más interior no podía haber buscado Law_!

\- ¿Te ha afectado? – preguntó la mujer al ver cómo su esposo entraba en la cama, tapándose con las mantas.

\- Para nada. Bueno, evidentemente creía que Law acabaría con alguna chica y nos daría nietos en algún momento, pero si le gusta ese chico, ¿quién soy yo para decirle que no después de inculcarle que mirase el interior de la persona? ¡ _Dios_! ¡ _Si que ha mirado hondo_! Creo que me quedo sin nietos – exclamó el marido.

Un segundo de silencio y los dos echaron a reír a carcajadas. Era cierto que siempre habían sido unos padres algo protectores con sus hijos, pero su orientación sexual y más en estos tiempos que corrían, no era algo de lo que se hubieran preocupado demasiado. Evidentemente, no esperaban que a Law pudiera interesarle alguien de su propio sexo, pero también reconocían que lo que más deseaban para sus hijos era la felicidad y si su hijo era feliz así, sólo les quedaba entenderle.

\- Tú conociste al chico. ¿Cómo es?

\- ¿Físicamente? Atractivo – sonrió el esposo tras las carcajadas de segundos atrás – deportista, con el cabello moreno y unos espectaculares ojos azules. De carácter creo que no sería demasiado objetivo. Cuando le conocí estaba en esa etapa dura donde acababa de quedarse sordo, así que no estaba precisamente muy sociable.

\- Estoy aprendiendo lengua de signos con Law – soltó su esposa, lo que sorprendió considerablemente a su esposo.

\- ¿Te preparas por si acaban saliendo juntos?

\- Realmente no sé si acabarán juntos o no, pero es importante para Law y creo que no estaría de más aprender. Tengo un restaurante de éxito en la ciudad, pienso que si alguna vez entra alguna persona sorda... no me vendría mal saber cómo comunicarme con ellos. Y si luego mi hijo acaba en una relación con ese chico, al menos podré comunicarme con él.

\- Nunca falta espacio para el conocimiento – sonrió su padre – quizá deba ponerme yo también las pilas con eso.

\- ¿Pondrás en tu currículum que sabes lengua de signos? – preguntó con diversión su esposa, sabiendo que su marido tenía un trabajo bien fijo y no tendría en principio, que volver a mandar un currículum.

\- Por supuesto que lo pondría – sonrió un segundo antes de ponerse serio – si es importante para Law, creo que podré sacar algo de tiempo para aprender y ayudarle también a practicar.

***

¡ _Un día más en el instituto y Ace seguía igual de alejado_! Entre sus dedos, Bonney movía el bolígrafo, golpeándolo a veces contra su mesa. No podía dejar de mirar el reloj colgado en la pared. Pronto sería media mañana y podría ir al recreo. Por lo general, habría ido con sus compañeros, sobre todo con Kid, al que últimamente veía muy decaído con todo el asunto de su mejor amigo.

Se giró hacia la izquierda para mirarle. Escribía en su cuaderno, pero extrañamente, no parecía estar tan desanimado como el día anterior. Posiblemente habría hablado con Ace de lo que durante meses, le estuvo afligiendo y no quiso pronunciar palabra. Miró a la derecha. En la primera fila, ¡Ace miraba por la ventana!

Hoy, los profesores habían decidido intentar integrar más a Ace. La primera semana había sido dura para todos. Nadie sabía cómo tratarle o ayudarle. Hoy le habían pedido que se sentase delante y cuando terminaban la lección, el profesor acudía a su mesa intentando explicarle las cosas en su cuaderno. Ella, en cambio, seguía pensando cómo proceder con él. ¿Cómo debía agregarle de nuevo? En los recreos seguía estando ausente de sus conversaciones y no podía integrarle bien.

Al sonar el timbre para salir al almuerzo, Bonney se excusó con tener que ir al aseo. Iría enseguida a la cafetería con sus compañeros, sin embargo, cuando todos se marcharon, salió corriendo hacia el aula de ciencias. ¡ _Law parecía adaptado a Ace_! ¿Cuál era su secreto? Sus compañeros no soportaban a ese chico, así que prefirió ir por su cuenta para poder entender cómo debía tratarle ahora.

Al llegar al pasillo de ciencias, vio a Law entrando en el aseo. ¡ _Increíble_! ¿Qué debía hacer? Esperar allí simplemente a que alguno de sus compañeros pudiera verla esperar al pandillero. Si Kid se enteraba de que ella había ido a hablar con él, iba a enfadarse mucho. ¡ _Ya lo estaba con saber que Ace le hablaba_! Sólo faltaba ella y... ¡ _Le gustaba demasiado ese chico como para soportar su enfado_!

No podía dejar de mover sus piernas. Si alguien le hubiera visto en ese momento... caminando hacia la puerta del aseo de chicos y retrocediendo al darse cuenta de que no podía entrar, para volver a decidirse y volver a echarse atrás la habría tomado por loca. ¡Un juego macabro contra su conciencia! Finalmente, se decidió.

\- ¡ _Al diablo! ¡Todo sea por Ace_! – se quejó para sí misma, abriendo la puerta con rapidez y colándose dentro.

\- ¡ _Oh, joder_!

El grito de Law no se hizo esperar al ver que Bonney entraba de sopetón. ¡ _Una chica en el cuarto de baño de los chicos_! Evidentemente, Law intentó cortar el chorro lo más rápido posible, aunque eso costaba horrores y en cuando lo consiguió, guardó su miembro dentro y cerró la bragueta con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

Bonney, completamente roja y aunque no había podido ver nada más excepto la espalda de Law y el buen trasero que le hacían esos vaqueros, se sonrojó sólo con imaginarse lo que pudo haber llegado a ver. Suerte que el orinal de pared era eso... ¡ _Contra la pared_!

\- ¿Te has vuelto loca? Es el baño de chicos – intentó explicarle Law, pero por el silencio de ella y cómo estaba inmóvil junto a la puerta, supuso que lo sabía -. ¿Tan importante era que no podías dejarme orinar tranquilo dos minutos?

\- Es que...

La puerta principal se abrió, dejando ver a un cohibido chico de gafas que quería entrar a orinar también. ¡ _Rojo como un tomate_! Así se puso cuando vio a Bonney parada delante hasta que el temor de ver a Law a unos metros de distancia, se mezcló en su cuerpo, creando una parálisis instantánea y dudas sobre qué hacer. ¿Entrar o irse?

\- ¡ _Fuera! ¡Es una charla importante_! – gritó finalmente Bonney pese al sonrojo de ambos. Sólo un pequeño sonido atemorizante fue lo que escucharon cuando el chico salió corriendo por el pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras él.

¡Increíblemente absurda! Así le resultaba esa situación a Law, pero esperó a que Bonney dijera algo. Girado hacia ella, decidió lavarse las manos mientras esperaba a que iniciase la conversación.

\- Yo... quería preguntarte algo importante.

\- Dispara de una vez, no quiero quedarme todo el día en el baño.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que Ace esté a gusto con nosotros?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió al chico. Sus manos, llenas de jabón, dejaron de frotarse durante unos segundos. ¡Estaba preocupada por Ace! Es lo que él podía ver.

\- He intentado que todo fuera como antes pero... él está ausente y, no sé qué debo hacer para que esté a gusto con nosotros.

\- Lo estás enfocando mal – susurró Law, volviendo a sus manos, enjuagándolas para quitarse el jabón.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es lógico que quieras hacer que todo vuelva a ser como antes y, en cierta forma, es cierto que Ace busca que nada haya cambiado pero... sí ha cambiado. ¿Habláis de deporte? – preguntó Law – cuando estáis juntos en la mesa, ¿lo hacéis?

\- S-sí, creo que sí. Todos ellos juegan a fútbol americano en el equipo y... ¡Oh, cielos! – pareció darse cuenta.

\- Le encanta el deporte y lo hacéis inconscientemente, lo entiendo. Es el mismo Ace que le encanta ese deporte pero ahora mismo, le duele no poder practicarlo. Siente que no encaja con vosotros porque no puede hacer las mismas cosas. Seguramente intentáis hablar con él y os lo agradecerá, pero muchas veces, acostumbrados a hablar entre vosotros, seguramente os olvidáis que no os puede oír. Es algo normal. Cuando toda tu vida has hablado con fluidez y ahora de golpe, tienes que pensar que una persona no te oye, a veces pasa que se te olvida que tienes que cambiar tu rutina. Se siente un poco desplazado. Intenta ponerte en su lugar y piensa como él. De qué te gustaría que te hablasen o cómo hacerlo – susurró Law -. ¿Puedo irme ya?

Law caminó hacia la salida, pero cuando pasó junto a Bonney, ésta le hizo sonrojarse levemente.

\- Gracias, Law. Eres un buen tío. ¿Podrías no decirle a Kid que he estado aquí?

\- Ni siquiera me hablo con él – sonrió Law antes de salir del baño, calmando así a la chica y sacando una sonrisa también.


	21. Noche de estudio

¡Practicar, practicar y practicar! Era lo que ambos hacían en el segundo recreo. La mayoría de las veces, acababan apuntando lo que intentaban decirse en un papel, porque realmente, la lengua de signos les estaba costando horrores a ambos. Law resopló. Era la cuarta vez que hacía el signo y Ace no conseguía entenderle. Los dos miraban el libro, revisaban sus apuntes y nada.

Law echó la espalda hacia atrás y se tumbó en el césped bajo la atenta mirada de Ace. ¡Nunca imaginó que sería tan complicado! Ya no eran sólo los signos a dos manos, si no la estructura de las frases. Era tan diferente a la forma normal de hablar, que le resultaba tremendamente difícil adaptarse. A Ace también le estaba costando demasiado.

Con una ligera sonrisa, Ace se tumbó hacia Law, apoyando su cuerpo sobre uno de sus codos y mirando fijamente a su compañero cerrar los ojos. ¿Era raro sentirse a gusto con él? El primer recreo siempre iba con sus compañeros, pero el segundo, el que era más corto, se fugaba para irse a practicar con Law. Ace tocó el brazo de Law a modo de llamada y éste abrió los ojos.

Veía sus manos moverse y trataba de entender lo que quería decirle. A veces, Ace se atascaba como si pensase los signos necesarios para la estructura de la frase. Realmente era muy complicado, pero tanto practicar juntos en el instituto, en las clases de lengua con la profesora y en la propia casa de Ace cuando estudiaban las asignaturas del instituto, le ayudaba a familiarizarse al menos con los signos que solían realizar o las frases que utilizaban de continuo.

"Estudiar". Law identificó rápido que hablaba del estudio, porque era uno de los signos que solían emplear la mayoría del tiempo. Siguió observando sus manos. Algunos gestos no podía identificarlos pero otros tenían cierto sentido. Sonrió, podía hacerse una ligera idea de lo que intentaba decirle por los signos que sí identificaba.

Law movió sus manos intentando explicarle lo que ocurría. Hoy no podría ir a su casa, prefería estar en casa puesto que al día siguiente, todo el sábado y domingo estaría ocupado con Lami. Ace no pareció entender demasiado de su conversación, así que Law repitió la frase, aunque se daba cuenta de que sería complicado hacerle entender algo así. Solían usar las mismas frases, pero tener que quedarse de canguro era una conversación completamente nueva, por lo que era posible que hasta él estuviera confundiendo los signos. Finalmente, tomó la libreta y un bolígrafo.

\- "Podría ir hoy un rato si quieres, pero mañana me quedo todo el día con mi hermana. Estoy de canguro. Mis padres tienen que asistir a una gala. No creí que quisieras estudiar el fin de semana" – escribió Law.

\- "El profesor de química me ha dicho que podría hacer un examen parcial si quiero el lunes, para facilitarme el no tener que estudiar todo el temario y arriesgarme en un solo examen"

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a Law, pero era todo un detalle de los profesores que intentasen facilitarle el reingreso al instituto. Aun así y pese a que habían estudiado algo de química, necesitaría unas clases intensivas antes del examen, pero justo ese fin de semana... él lo tenía ocupado para explicarle el temario o hacer repaso de todo. Law pensó una forma de ayudarle.

\- "¿Quieres venirte a mi casa el fin de semana?" – preguntó Law, escribiendo en el folio – "podría cuidar a Lami, ponerla a hacer deberes de clase mientras repasamos tu examen. Podrías venir el sábado por la mañana o después de comer y quedarte hasta el domingo."

\- "¿Estás seguro? ¿No te importa?"

\- "Sólo estoy de canguro. Por mí puedes venirte. Estoy convencido de que mis padres se irán pronto, la gala es en otra ciudad, tienen unas horas de camino. Podría ir a buscarte si quieres."

\- "¿En moto?" – preguntó Ace con rapidez y un poco asustado.

Law no entendía ese temor a los vehículos que últimamente parecía tener Ace, quizá ni siquiera era eso, podría ser miedo a los accidentes. No se había centrado en ese trauma creyendo que poco a poco se le iría pasando, pero quizá, debería empezar a abordarlo de alguna forma. Puede que sólo fuera miedo a salir solo a la calle. No lo había hecho desde el accidente.

\- "¿Puedo confirmarte algo luego? Prefiero preguntar a mis padres."

\- "Te daré la dirección si prefieres que ellos te traigan."

\- "Sí. Gracias." – sonrió Ace.

***

¡Primera vez que Ace les pedía ir a dormir a casa de un amigo tras el accidente! En principio, Roger se habría negado en rotundo al parecerle pronto, pero por otro lado, sabía que su hijo necesitaba un poco de espacio y volver a su vida, así que fue una dura decisión en el matrimonio, al menos, hasta que Ace dijo que iba a estudiar con Law para un examen. Aquello calmó a todos. Confiaban en Law y sabían que él había conseguido que Ace volviera al instituto, a un poco su vida normal. Por eso mismo, allí estaba Roger, con el coche detenido frente a la gran puerta de la casa de Law.

Miró a su hijo. Sólo necesitaba saber que él estaba completamente confiado en hacer aquello, pero por la sonrisa que Ace le ofreció, entendió que estaba decidido a ello. Se despidió de Ace pero esperó con el coche detenido hasta que Law apareció en la puerta para recibirle.

\- Señor Portgas – sonrió Law hacia el hombre, saludando con la mano y recibiendo un saludo por parte de Roger.

\- Cuídale. ¿Vale?

\- Tranquilo. Estaré pendiente de él.

\- Confío en ti, si no, no estaría aquí.

\- Gracias. Le llamaré mañana para que venga a recogerle.

\- Pasadlo bien y estudiad mucho – sonrió Roger, porque conocía a los jóvenes y al final, seguro que estudiaban poco, aunque teniendo en cuenta que era Law y cómo se tomaba los estudios... supuso que sería muy serio en ese tema.

Law colocó la mano en el hombro de Ace para indicarle que le siguiera hacia el interior de la casa.

La verja se cerró tras ellos y finalmente, Roger arrancó el coche para irse. Ace, en cambio, con la mochila con sus cosas a hombros, miraba la casa de Law. Era grande, con un precioso jardín delantero perfectamente cuidado. Seguramente tendría jardinero. Le recordaba mucho a la casa de su amigo Sabo.

Los dos entraron juntos por la casa. Era grande, estaba limpia y recogida. ¡Diferente a la suya! Sin duda alguna. No es que la de Ace estuviera sucia, pero recogida... era algo terriblemente difícil. Luffy solía sacar los trastos para jugar y al final, casi nunca los recogía. En su pequeño jardín podían encontrar cientos de pelotas tiradas y eso hizo sonreír a Ace.

Con un toque de sus dedos en el brazo de Ace, captó su atención, indicándole entre un ligero ladeo de su cabeza y con su mano, que le siguiera hacia el salón. ¡Era elegante! Un salón precioso, con todos los sillones y sofás mirando hacia la chimenea. A su lado derecho, una gran mesa de comedor donde una niña dibujaba.

\- Es mi hermana – empezó la lengua de signos con sus manos – le gusta el...

Law pensó cómo era la palabra, porque tampoco solía usarla, sin embargo, Ace al ver lo que hacía y los libros que tenía a su alrededor, realizó el signo que parecía faltarle a su compañero.

\- ¿Arte? – fue el signo que le hizo.

\- Sí – asintió Law con una sonrisa.

Practicar tantas horas al día con Ace tenía sus ventajas. Una de ellas era que se estaba acostumbrando a que hiciera muchos de los gestos que los diestros hacían con su derecha, con la izquierda. Automáticamente, su cerebro parecía fijarse más en la mano izquierda de Ace y la otra ventaja era que realmente, se compenetraban. Aún les fallaban muchas cosas y pese a que les llevaría mucho tiempo aprender a manejar la lengua de signos de forma fluida, parecían empezar a pensar más o menos igual. ¡Tantas horas juntos practicando tenían cosas buenas!

\- Lami, te voy a presentar a Ace – habló Law a la vez que movía sus manos para poder comunicarse al mismo tiempo con Ace – Ace, ella es mi hermana pequeña, Lami – le deletreó el nombre para que lo entendiera con mayor facilidad.

\- "Mucho gusto" – hizo el gesto con la mano Ace, lo cual tradujo Law en palabras.

\- Igualmente.

Ace se sorprendió al ver que Lami respondía con gestos, además de vocalizarlo. Lo sabía por cómo abrió la boca. Instintivamente, se fijó en Law y sonrió. Seguramente él le habría enseñado ese signo antes de que él llegase sabiendo cuál sería su respuesta. ¡Law siempre pensaba en todo!

\- ¿Empezamos? – preguntó Law en lengua de signos. Ace afirmó con la cabeza, tomando asiento en la mesa y sacando los libros –. Lami, ¿vas a empezar por los deberes o por la clase de piano? – le preguntó su hermano.

\- Haré piano primero, esta mañana he estado haciendo deberes. Luego los acabo.

Law se sentó al lado de Ace y sacó los libros junto a la tabla periódica. Llevaba unos días estudiando con Ace y prácticamente, iban por el temario cuatro, pero al ser un parcial, seguramente, sólo le saldrían unos pocos temas, dos o tres a lo sumo. En ellos iba a centrarse para repasar este fin de semana. Colocó la tabla periódica en medio e inició con el repaso.

\- Empecemos repasando la formulación inorgánica – le escribió en la libreta, porque no sabía cómo eran signos tan concretos como algo de química, no había llegado en el curso de lengua de signos a algo tan complejo –. En este tipo de formulación el conocimiento de la valencia de un elemento nos va a servir para establecer adecuadamente el estado de oxidación del átomo en cuestión, permitiéndonos formular correctamente el compuesto. Cuando hablamos del número de oxidación nos referimos explícitamente al número de electrones de la capa de valencia que se ganan, se pierden o se comparten en una reacción. El número de oxidación también nos indica la carga formal del elemento al combinarse. Los números positivos nos indican que se ganan electrones y los negativos que se pierden. Te pondré unos ejercicios y me dices que es cada cosa. ¿Ace? – preguntó, moviendo su mano frente a los ojos absortos de Ace, que miraban fijamente a su hermana en el piano del salón.

¡La música! No había caído en ese tema hasta ahora, pero Ace tocaba la guitarra. La primera vez que se fijó realmente en él... tocaba la guitarra en un aula vacía. Debía echar de menos la música. Por alguna razón, verle mirar tan fijamente el instrumento, sabiendo que no podía escuchar la melodiosa canción que su hermanita tocaba, le dolió. Ese chico debió amar la música, aún debía amarla y no podía hacer nada con ello. Ace se dio cuenta entonces de la mano que caía sobre su libreta, mirando directamente a Law.

\- Lo siento – volvió a la lengua de signos – me he distraído. No volverá a pasar.

Ace miró la hoja, viendo que hablaba sobre la formulación inorgánica. Ya la había dado con él hacía una semana, así que todavía se acordaba de gran parte de ella.

\- Óxido de mercurio – le escribió Ace en la libreta, lo que hizo que Law se sonrojase al instante al ver la palabra mercurio.

¡Aún recordaba aquel sueño erótico que tuvo con Ace y el mercurio! No pudo evitar sonrojarse y, a la vez, darse cuenta de que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada. El primer ejercicio que había apuntado en la libreta era sin duda alguna, óxido de mercurio. Ace pareció un poco confuso, creyendo que lo había hecho mal.

\- HgO, es óxido de mercurio. ¿No? – escribió Ace en la libreta – un compuesto químico binario, se crea por juntar un elemento metálico con oxígeno. Me los explicaste hace una semana. ¿Me he confundido?

\- No, está perfecto – susurró Law, todavía incapaz de procesar que su mente le había jugado aquella mala pasada.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ace por lengua de signos.

\- Sí, es sólo... que el mercurio es mi elemento favorito. No me había dado cuenta de que lo había utilizado como primer ejercicio – intentó hacerse entender por signos.


	22. Noche de chicos

Si ese momento hubiera sido presenciado por personas externas, la respuesta a lo que veían habría sido tremendamente clara. ¡ _Una noche de chicos_!

Muchas veces, cuando todavía no conocía bien a Ace, Law pensó en las miles de posibilidades de cómo podía ser el carácter de ese chico en diferentes situaciones. Tan sólo vio su faceta de chico bueno en el instituto, el chico que solía estar callado pero que sonreía a todo el mundo y siempre era capaz de seguir cualquier conversación para hacerse querer. El típico deportista que iba con otros deportistas, pero hoy, descubría todavía más cosas de él.

¡ _Se le daban bien los estudios_! Aprendía rápido siempre que alguien tuviera un rato para explicarle las cosas. Muchas veces los profesores le pidieron a Law que diera clases particulares a algunos alumnos rezagados en las materias y él solía negarse. Lo había intentado un par de veces, pero cuando le tocaban deportistas, ¡ _e_ _ra para pegarse un tiro_! No querían ni tenían intención de aprender, su capacidad para el estudio era completamente opacada por sus pensamientos por el deporte. ¡ _Ace era totalmente diferente_!

Esa decisión de ayudarle con la materia de química le había traído hasta esta situación. En su cuarto perfectamente ordenado, los músculos de la espalda de Ace se tensaban mientras se quitaba la camiseta. Law le observó. Pese al tiempo que llevaba sin hacer deporte, su brazo era bastante más musculoso que el suyo y su abdomen marcaba perfectamente lo tonificado que estaba. Las palabras que le vinieron a Law a la mente no eran buenas. ¡ _Estaba muy bueno_! Y no tenía vergüenza alguna a desvestirse frente a él.

Podía entender eso último. ¡ _Simple! ¡Practicaba deporte grupal_! Lo que significaba que estaba acostumbrado a ducharse y cambiarse con hasta otros cuarenta y cinco tíos. Sí, el fútbol americano podía tener en plantilla hasta cuarenta y cinco jugadores pese a que sólo salían once al campo. Evidentemente, siendo un instituto, no había tanto jugador, pero seguramente, podría haber estado en el mismo vestuario que al menos, veinte personas o veinticinco.

Hacía tan sólo unos minutos que Law había terminado de preparar la cama supletoria para Ace. Nunca antes la había utilizado. Sus padres compraron ese mueble idéntico al de su hermana por si algún amigo se quedaba a dormir. ¡ _Su hermana sí la utilizaba_! Algunas amigas venían a veces a su casa, pero él jamás la usó.

A medida que Ace bajaba la camiseta corta que usaba a modo de pijama, observaba la cantidad de libros sobre medicina, biología y otras muchas cosas en la estantería de Law. Se giró con una sonrisa, lo que causó que la parálisis que Law sentía en su cuerpo se evaporase por arte de magia, desviando la mirada para buscar su camiseta.

El remedio fue peor que la enfermedad, puesto que al girarse, obligó a Ace a acercarse a él para captar su atención. Su mano sobre su hombro creó en Law un escalofrío nunca antes sentido.

Sus ojos de un tono nada usual, un azul casi grisáceo que a Law le recordaba a un cielo completamente despejado, esas pequitas sobre su nariz que le daban un toque infantil e inocente y su sonrisa... ¡era única! Tanto, que se sonrojó ligeramente ante la imagen que veía. ¡ _Estaba enamorado_! Hoy no tenía dudas de ello.

Las manos de Ace se movieron. El suspiro de Law fue lo primero que se escuchó en la habitación, aunque Ace no podía percibirlo, sin embargo, sí observó la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Law y cómo desviaba sus ojos a sus manos para intentar entender lo que decía.

\- ¿Qué especialidad te gustaría estudiar? – era lo que las manos de Ace parecía decir, aunque a Law le costó varios intentos entender la palabra "especialidad". Las frases tenían una estructura tan diferente a como ellos hablaban, que tardaba un poco en acostumbrarse.

Law tomó una de las libretas de al lado junto a un bolígrafo para ayudarse de ella cuando no pudieran comunicarse completamente por la lengua de signos. Entre ambas, conseguirían hablar de cualquier tema.

\- Cardiología – le indicó Law con sus manos, aunque extrañamente, cuando hablaba con Ace, solía hablar en susurro, moviendo sus labios. ¡ _Era costumbre de hablar pese a estar moviendo las manos que era lo que Ace entendía_!

\- Suena difícil pero interesante.

\- ¿Has pensado qué harás tú en un futuro? ¿Qué quieres estudiar o en qué quieres trabajar?

¡ _Indecisión_! Su sonrisa se borró unos segundos y aunque podría parecer un mal tema para hablar debido a su lesión y al cambio en su vida, Law no percibió dolor, sólo dudas. Ace pensaba y finalmente, movió las manos una vez más. Esta vez no sonreía.

\- No lo sé. Tenía muy claro que quería dedicarme al fútbol americano, se me daba bien, pero también sabía que era una meta complicada, así que pensé en la música. Es irónico, porque ahora no puedo hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

¡ _La vida era injusta_! Las dos cosas que mejor se le daban a ese chico y con las que más disfrutaba, se las arrebató de un plumazo. Un accidente. En una noche, _¡no!_ En unas horas... en unos simples minutos, toda su vida se derrumbó. Law no pudo evitar pensar qué ocurriría si él tuviera un accidente en sus manos y le impidiera ser cirujano. Todo por lo que luchaba quedaría en nada. Su sacrificio, sus horas de estudio, el no haber disfrutado de hacer otras cosas por su sueño, todo se acabaría. Pensar en ello y en cómo se sentiría él, le hizo entender por lo que Ace pasaba.

\- ¿Y si vuelves a entrenar? – preguntó Law con sus manos.

\- ¿Cómo? No puedo escuchar al entrenador, no oigo a mis compañeros, no puedo jugar así.

\- Tienes buenos reflejos y cuando un sentido se pierde, otro se agudiza, quizá, no te haga falta escuchar para poder jugar. Aún puedes ver y te mueves bien. Sólo deberías acostumbrarte a jugar sin oír.

\- No puedo pedir al entrenador algo así, retrasaría al resto de mis compañeros, perderían partidos sólo por intentar hacerme encajar sin saber si podré lograrlo.

\- Puedo practicar contigo.

\- ¿Sabes jugar a fútbol americano?

\- No – sonrió Law – pero puedo aprender. Leeré libros y...

\- No depende de libros, Law. El deporte no es sólo la teoría, es practicar. Sólo somos dos. No se puede jugar a fútbol americano siendo dos.

Era cierto que no tenía idea de jugar a ese deporte y que necesitaban once jugadores en un equipo y otros once en el otro. Aunque para entrenar... al menos necesitarían unas cuantas personas más. Tenía que pensar en algo, pero no pensaba dejar que Ace renunciase a todos sus sueños.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes? – preguntó Law al ver que se dejaba caer sobre su colchón. Su sonrisa era siempre contagiosa.

\- Me lo he pasado bien – indicó con sus manos.

\- ¿Eres masoquista o qué? ¿Te gusta estudiar? Creía que odiabas la química.

\- No me refería al estudio, sino a después. La cena contigo y tu hermana, el jugar a ese juego de mesa antes de dormir, hace años que no jugaba a juegos de mesa.

\- Mi hermana y yo somos muy aficionados a juegos de tablero.

¡ _Sí_! En su casa no había videoconsolas ni cosas semejantes. Sus padres siempre habían preferido que los dos hermanos se relacionasen y jugasen en familia a juegos de mesa. Los días de tormentas, toda la familia se unía a esas cosas y muchos sábados por la noche se convertían en noches en familia cuando no debían ir a alguna gala benéfica o reuniones de trabajo importantes. A Law le gustaban esas noches también.

\- ¿No jugáis en familia nunca? – preguntó Law antes de dejarse caer también sobre su cama.

\- No. Como mucho, antes Luffy y yo íbamos al parque a practicar algún deporte, pero nada más. En casa éramos más de consolas. Oye, Law, llevo un tiempo preguntándome esto pero, ¿por qué te gusta tanto la química?

El rostro de Ace se giró por primera vez hacia Law. Éste había estado fijo en sus manos para enterarse, en cambio, Ace miraba el techo cuando movió sus manos, casi como si pensase en el motivo de su pregunta. Law dudó unos segundos y alzó las cejas.

\- ¡ _Qué complicado_! – sonrió Law al mover sus manos – la verdad es que no estoy seguro. Creo que es de esas asignaturas que o te gustan o no te gustan y a mí me atrae de una forma extraña. Es cierto que sí me llama mucho la experimentación, adoro el laboratorio y sobre todo, entender el motivo por el que suceden las cosas.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre con el "mercurio"? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lo que hizo sonrojar a Law. ¡ _Ace tuvo que escribir en la libreta la palabra mercurio_!

\- ¿Qué le ocurre?

\- Dijiste que era tu elemento favorito pero vi tu rostro, estabas sonrojado, como ahora.

\- No puedo creer que te dieras cuenta de algo así. Tuve un ligero problema hace meses con el mercurio.

Los brazos de Ace hicieron presión en el colchón para poder incorporar el torso y mirar con mayor atención a Law. ¡ _Le daba mucha curiosidad_! Sobre todo por lo rojo que se había puesto.

\- ¿Vas a contarme ese problema? – preguntó Ace en lengua de signos.

\- ¡No! – fue la rotunda respuesta de Law, pero Ace seguía sonriendo. Enarcó los ojos ligeramente para darle a entender que no estaba conforme con esa respuesta, así que Law volvió a la lengua de signos –. Es vergonzoso.

\- Te contaré algo vergonzoso mío entonces.

¡ _Sugerente_! Conocer algo bochornoso de ese chico le llamaba la atención, pero contarle que se excitó pensando en él y en cómo le susurraba ese elemento químico al oído, era una muy mala idea. No quería que Ace saliera corriendo creyendo que era un completo pervertido.

\- No es buena idea.

\- Por favor – suplicó Ace con su mirada lastimera. Law resopló, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y miró el techo.

Elevando sus manos un poco para apartarlas de su pecho y colocándolas en un ángulo que Ace pudiera verlas, empezó a moverlas.

\- Tuve un sueño erótico hace meses. ¡ _Qué friki suena_! – se echó a reír Law, pero no tuvo el valor de mirar a Ace – soñé que estaba en el laboratorio del instituto. No había nadie, las luces estaban apagadas y yo estaba allí con... alguien. Íbamos a tener sexo, recuerdo que agarré su trasero y lo subí encima de la mesa. Entonces esa persona me susurró al oído que adoraba el mercurio. ¡Qué patético suena!, creo recordar que dije algo como que no intentase ponerme duro, aunque ya lo estaba y esa persona repitió la palabra mercurio. Realmente me excité. Ahora vas a pensar que soy un pervertido.

Dejó pasar unos segundos antes de desviar su mirada hacia Ace. Éste sonreía pero de golpe y sin esperarlo, como si hubiera entendido todo en ese instante, estalló en carcajadas que hicieron reír también a Law.

\- No te rías, es vergonzoso. ¿Quién coño se excita pensando en química? – intentó Law excusarse.

\- Eres un auténtico friki de la ciencia.

¡La risa de Ace era contagiosa! De hecho, era la primera vez que le escuchaba reír de esa forma. Le encantaba. Seguramente en el pasado se habría reído muchas veces, pero tras el accidente... Law no pudo evitar reír también al verle.

\- Te toca.

\- Fue en un campamento de verano. Esto no lo sabe ni mi hermano, así que te agradecería que no se lo contases.

\- Trato hecho, si tú no cuentas mi morbo con la química.

\- ¿Conoces el juego de "tinieblas"?

\- ¿Dónde se apaga la luz y debes buscar a la gente que está por la sala para tratar de identificarla?

\- Sí, ese – sonrió Ace –. ¡Madre mía! Bueno, la cuestión es que... éramos más jóvenes y los chicos aprovechábamos ese juego para meter mano a las chicas, algo inocente pero siempre podías decir que se te había escapado, no sé, intentando identificarla se te podía escapar la mano a su trasero, luego te disculpabas y te excusabas con que estaba oscuro. Era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarte un poco a las chicas.

\- ¡ _Dios mío_! – empezó a reírse Law imaginando que algo realmente bochornoso debió pasar al ver el rostro de Ace y su explicación.

\- La cuestión es que me tocó a mí ser el buscador, así que entré en aquella sala oscura. No se veía una mierda pero yo estaba decidido a "chocarme accidentalmente" con una de las chicas que me gustaba en aquel entonces. Era animadora creo. Todos estaban quietos y escondidos y creí reconocer algo cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron un poco, una silueta. Me acerqué y bueno... llevé mi mano hacia su entrepierna. ¡ _Kid me dio un grito terrible_! Empezó a gritar mi nombre como un loco para que supiera que era él y claro, aparté la mano lo más rápido que pude – empezó a reír Ace.

\- Espera, espera. ¿Le tocaste el "paquete" a Kid? ¿Te confundiste de persona? – se sorprendió Law con una gran sonrisa.

\- Sí. Horrible. Menos mal que él no dijo nada en aquel momento sobre lo sucedido. No contamos que le toqué cierta parte... simplemente nos inventamos que me había chocado con él.

Ace no podía dejar de reír y Law empezó a reírse también.

\- De verdad que creí que era la chica. Kid entendió que no iba tras él evidentemente, pero aun así, fue un palo para los dos. Estuvimos un par de días manteniendo cierta distancia.

Los dos empezaron a reírse a más no poder, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, Ace se quedó callado de golpe. Sus ojos fijos en el techo del cuarto reflejaron dudas. Algo le ocurría y por eso mismo, Law se incorporó en la cama y le miró fijamente. Ace también le miró sabiendo que esperaba una respuesta a lo que pasaba por su mente.

\- Kid intentó besarme a la fuerza justo antes del accidente – indicó en lengua de signos, lo que hizo que Law se tensase y se pusiera serio – tampoco se lo había dicho a nadie.


	23. ¡Padres!

Con los codos apoyados sobre el colchón, Law se había girado hacia Ace al entender los signos de sus manos. Al principio creyó haber entendido mal, pero cuando Ace repitió la frase al ver la mirada perdida de Law, éste supo que lo entendió perfectamente. Kid se había pasado de la raya y eso le afectó a Ace.

\- ¿Intentó besarte? – preguntó Law con signos para asegurarse al cien por cien que lo había entendido. Ace afirmó con la cabeza –. ¿Y qué hiciste?

Por los gestos de Ace, Law sonrió ligeramente. Era un chico con mucho carácter. _¡Le dio un puñetazo en el estómago para alejarle! ¡Propio de Ace hacer esas cosas_! Aunque conociéndole, estaba convencido de que le afectaba mucho todo el asunto, era su amigo al fin y al cabo. Nunca esperaría llegar tan lejos.

\- Intenté que lo dejase estar, pero él seguía agarrándome y tratando de besarme. No me dejó más opción que golpearle para que se alejase de mí – gesticuló dando una explicación más detallada.

Ace detuvo un momento su explicación al pensar cómo signar el resto de su relato, pero como no sabía decir en lengua de signos todo lo que quería, no tuvo más remedio que usar otro método para terminar de contarle lo sucedido. Ace se levantó para agarrar el móvil de su mochila y volvió a la comodidad del colchón. Comenzó a teclear y cuando terminó, le enseñó la pantalla a Law.

\- Luego, me marché de su casa. Pensé en hablar del tema con él al día siguiente, dejar que las cosas se enfriasen, pero tuve el accidente y todo se fue retrasando. Fue una discusión estúpida, realmente estúpida.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué discutisteis?

Durante el resto de la conversación, ambos chicos usaron tanto la lengua de signos como el móvil de Ace para comunicarse cuando algo no sabían signarlo.

\- Quería que me quedase a cenar en su casa, pero yo le prometí a mi hermano que volvería pronto a casa para ayudarle con los deberes. Supongo que tampoco cumplí mi promesa con él.

\- Tuviste un accidente, no puedes culparte de algo así.

\- No me culpo, pero creo que me afecta un poco el saber que las cosas se torcieron tanto. ¿Sabías que aún sueño en sonido? – preguntó Ace con una ligera sonrisa – me gusta dormir, es el único momento donde puedo escuchar algo. Recuerdo las voces de mis padres, la de mi hermano, la de Sabo, Kid... mis amigos, incluso la voz del entrenador gritándome. Puedo escuchar el ruido de los vehículos, los pájaros, todo. Hasta el simple ruido de la cadena al tirar me hace feliz. Es tan absurdo – sonrió con melancolía – tengo miedo a que un día, ni siquiera pueda soñar en sonido.

\- No ocurrirá, Ace – intentó calmarle Law –. El cerebro tiene una memoria prodigiosa, piensa en él como un potente ordenador que lo guarda todo, hasta lo que pasamos por alto. Por ejemplo, los ojos recogen una cantidad desmesurada de datos que somos incapaces de procesar, como cuando miras una chaqueta en un escaparate, tú ves la chaqueta y tu cerebro reacciona a ese estímulo, pero en realidad, tu cerebro ha guardado y procesado toda la información que le ofrece el ojo humano, de ahí que cuando sufres una hipnosis, puedas ver detalles que ese día o en ese instante no viste. Creíste no verlos porque no eran relevantes para ti, pero tu cerebro lo guardó. El sonido es algo similar, el cerebro tiene memoria auditiva. Todos los ruidos que has escuchado a lo largo de tu vida, están almacenados en tu cerebro. El que ahora no puedas escuchar no significa demasiado para el cerebro, porque cuando duermes, saca la información que tiene sobre los sonidos que escuchaste durante esos diecisiete años. Soñarás en sonido. Sería diferente si hubieras nacido sordo, porque tu cerebro no tendría esos modelos o datos guardados. De hecho, como dato curioso, cuando soñamos, el cerebro nunca inventa rostros, siempre salen personas que conocemos o que hemos visto, aunque haya sido por unos segundos en una calle y ni nos percatásemos de esas personas. Es la memoria del cerebro, Ace.

\- Un día soñé contigo. No recuerdo tu voz – indicó con sus manos.

\- Sólo hablamos una vez creo, es posible que esa información esté guardada muy al fondo de tu cerebro y no la encuentre. La información más reciente que tiene sobre mí es de esto, lengua de signos. Oye, Ace, ¿te gustaría venir al cine conmigo alguna vez?

\- ¿Al cine? – preguntó en lengua de signos como si eso fuera lo más raro del mundo.

\- Sí, hay películas con subtítulos. Buscaré alguna.

Desde que salió del hospital, ni siquiera veía la televisión. Las primeras veces que lo intentó, ¿para qué engañarse?, ni pensó en los subtítulos. La encendió, vio cómo movían los labios y la apagó ante el terrible silencio. Nunca pensó que podría volver a ver la televisión o algo así. ¡Subtítulos! Sonrió ante su estupidez.

\- ¿Es como una cita? – preguntó Ace con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro, lo cual hizo sonrojar levemente a Law.

\- ¿Cita? ¿Tú has tenido citas?

\- ¡Law, bromeaba! – intentó arreglar al haber usado la palabra "cita". Los dos se relajaron cuando Law entendió que simplemente, se refería a una cita como amigos, una quedada –. ¿Cuenta invitar a alguna chica a batidos como una cita romántica?

Law echó a reír ante aquello. Ambos hablando de citas, nunca habría imaginado algo semejante con Ace, un deportista del que intentó alejarse hasta el día en que le vio en el aula de música y llamó su atención.

\- La verdad es que no tengo mucha suerte en temas amorosos. Salí con una chica, pero sólo salía conmigo porque era el mejor jugador de fútbol americano – detalló Ace su experiencia en temas amorosos.

\- Ohhhh, entiendo eso. La fama momentánea del instituto.

\- Supongo que sí. Seguramente todos mis compañeros habrían deseado algo así pero no sé, yo quería algo serio de verdad. Era muy superficial, sólo quería esa fama de la que hablas, que supieran que salía conmigo y ya está. Las veces que la invité a alguna cita ni siquiera hablábamos apenas. Se pasaba el día sacando fotos y hablando por redes sociales, haciendo fama por salir conmigo. Era un rollo.

\- ¿Cortaste con ella?

\- Sí. Y no se lo tomó nada bien – sonrió Ace.

¡Le gustaban las chicas! Fue lo que Law entendía con aquella referencia, sin embargo, Ace pareció seguir hablando. Sus manos se movían una vez más y lo que ellas indicaron, dejó atónito a Law.

\- ¿Tú has tenido citas con chicas?

\- ¿Sinceramente? No he tenido tiempo ni oportunidades. Creo que ya conoces los rumores sobre mí y mis tatuajes – sonrió Law.

\- No has tenido citas, vale, pero ¿te gusta alguien?

\- Creo que sí – señaló Law con las manos – se le dan muy mal las ciencias – sonrió antes de darse cuenta de que había dicho demasiado – estoy un poco cansado. Será mejor dormir. Mañana nos espera un largo día de estudio. Buenas noches.

\- Claro. Buenas noches.

¡Dudó! Ace realmente dudó sobre lo que Law dijo. ¿Hablaba de él? Una tonta sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Hasta ahora nunca se planteó que pudiera gustarle a alguien y menos estando sordo, pero hoy se lo planteó por primera vez. ¿Podría realmente gustarle a alguien? Mejor dicho, ¿podría gustarle a Law? Eran tan diferentes pero pensar en eso, por alguna razón, le animó ligeramente. Desde el accidente pensó que no podría gustarle a nadie estando como estaba. Quizá se equivocaba.

***

¡ _La hermana de Law era un encanto_! Esa mañana, se levantó dispuesta a preparar tortitas para desayunar y pese a que Law seguía durmiendo, Ace era incapaz de permanecer más tiempo en la cama. Allí estaba, en la cocina ayudándola a preparar las tortitas.

\- Vaya, os veo muy trabajadores – susurró Law a la espalda de ambos, aunque sólo Lami pudo escucharle.

\- Quería sorprenderos y hacer tortitas – sonrió Lami – pero Ace me pilló. Duerme poco.

\- Sí que duerme poco, sí – susurró. Lo miró cuando se giró con una de sus inocentes sonrisas. Esperaba que hubiera olvidado lo de anoche. Un poco más y acaba confesando que le quería. ¿Cómo se lo habría tomado Ace? Y más después de saber lo que Kid intentó. Seguramente se alejaría de él o puede que le sorprendiera. Fuera como fuera, a Ace le gustaban las chicas o eso parecía.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa a deleitarse con las tortitas. Todavía vestían los pijamas pero como tres chiquillos, disfrutaban del desayuno pese a que era tarde. Casi marcaban las diez y media en el reloj de la cocina.

Ace no dejó de mirar la elegante y arreglada cocina. Había de todo. Se notaba que la madre de Law pasaba largas horas allí. Sabo dijo que era chef y de hecho, tenía el restaurante de más éxito de la ciudad. Nunca había huecos disponibles, su lista de espera era enorme y por eso mismo, él jamás probó la cocina de su madre.

\- Vaya, pero si mis niños están desayunando civilizadamente. Mi chico hasta está sentado correctamente y no con el pie en el asiento y la rodilla sobre el canto de la mesa.

La voz de su madre hizo que Law se girase con una sonrisa arrogante mientras Lami se levantaba a gran velocidad a darles un gran abrazo.

\- Llegáis pronto. Os esperaba para comer – habló Law.

\- La gala no acabó demasiado tarde y preferimos venir antes. – Su padre hizo gestos con las manos tras la espalda de su mujer, indicándole a Law que su madre estaba deseosa por volver y estar con sus niños el fin de semana. Law no pudo evitar reír al ver aquello al igual que Ace –. Ace, ¿verdad?

¡ _Lengua de signos_! Eso sí sorprendió a Ace, quien afirmó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Revisé tu lesión del oído en el hospital – aclaró el padre de Law con signos para que pudiera identificarle.

\- Sí, me acuerdo de usted, señor.

Una profunda reverencia hizo que todos se sorprendieran, aunque sin duda alguna, la más impactada fue la madre de Law. Un chico con educación, no como el desastre de hijo que ella tenía. Law pudo ver cómo casi se le querían saltar las lágrimas de alegría a su madre al presenciar la escena.

\- Mucho gusto, Ace –. Indicó la mujer en lengua de signos. ¡Había estado practicando arduamente con Law para ese momento.

\- Ya... casi será mejor volver al estudio.

Ace entendió fácilmente esa frase de las manos de Law. Era típico en ellos hablar sobre ese tema, así que no hubo pérdida alguna.

\- Con permiso.

\- Oye, Ace – tocó la mujer el hombro del chico para que se girase antes de volver a la lengua de signos –. ¿Quieres quedarte a comer?

La mirada pasó de la mujer a Law, como si pidiera permiso para quedarse. Law elevó las manos indicándole claramente que a él le daba igual, era su decisión. Tampoco quería ser como Kid y obligarle a hacer algo que no quería aunque sí deseaba que se quedase a comer. Estar más tiempo con él le gustaba.

\- Me encantaría. Muchas gracias por la invitación.

\- ¿Cuál es tu plato favorito?

\- Cualquier cosa que prepare estará bien – contestó Ace en lengua de signos.

La madre de Law miró a su hijo para que le explicara lo que Ace había dicho, ya que no entendía tanto, y Law se lo explicó. Como la respuesta que quería darle no sabía signarla, la mujer se acercó a un cajón y sacó un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo.

\- No te preocupes pensando que no quieres ser una molestia. No me cuesta nada prepararte lo que más te guste.

Ace leyó lo que había escrito y solamente hizo el signo de pasta, indicando que era lo que más le gustaba.

\- ¿Algún plato en concreto? De verdad que no me importa prepararte lo que quieras – escribió con cierta insistencia tras haber entendido el signo que Ace habría hecho.

Ante el rostro ilusionado de la mujer, Ace acabó rindiéndose. Con un gesto, le indicó a la madre de Law si podía tomar el bloc y el bolígrafo y cuando ésta se los dio, Ace escribió su respuesta.

\- Me encantan los spaghetti Agglio con pimiento, olio y vesscino. Pero, en serio, puede hacer lo que más desee. Un amigo me comentó que es dueña de un prestigioso restaurante, estoy convencido de que preparare lo que prepare, estará delicioso.

\- Prepararé spaghetti Agglio. Te chuparás los dedos – sonrió la mujer antes de guiñarle un ojo.

Law estaba realmente sorprendido. Su madre ni siquiera preguntaba si ellos deseaban algo de comer, tampoco a las amigas de su hermana. Estaba claro que Ace se la había ganado en dos segundos con sus modales refinados.

\- Increíble – comentó Law en cuanto salieron de la cocina – tienes a mi madre comiendo de la palma de tu mano.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Debe ser por tus modales. A mí siempre me regaña por los míos.

\- Bueno, te pierden un poco a veces – sonrió Ace.

\- Gracias, ahora hablas como mi madre.

\- Law, la verdad es que no me importan demasiado tus modales ni tus tatuajes. Los rumores del instituto no hacen justicia contigo. Eres un gran tipo y contestando a lo de ayer, me gustaría ir al cine contigo.

\- Genial. Buscaré algo que tenga subtítulos. Espero que no sean demasiado aburridas esas películas.

\- La que sea estará bien. Sé que sólo intentas sacarme de casa y que vuelva a la normalidad.


	24. Un trato beneficioso

¡ _No estaba muy convencido de aquello_! Eran las ocho de la tarde y en un rato, su familia cenaría pero allí estaba él, en el garaje de la casa de Law observando a su compañero buscar un casco de reserva entre las amontonadas cajas de uno de los laterales. ¿Cómo se dejó convencer para que le llevase a casa en ese trasto? Aún no se lo explicaba.

Mañana tenía el examen importante sobre química y en vez de estar nervioso por ello, lo estaba aún más por tener que subir en la moto de cross de Law. Para ser sincero, nunca había subido a una moto.

El brazo de Law se extendió al instante, elevando el casco que acababa de encontrar en una de las tantas cajas. Inevitablemente, Ace se puso más nervioso todavía. Desde el accidente, ya le daba un poco de miedo ir en bicicleta y hasta en coche, así que una moto era mucho peor. Law pareció darse cuenta del problema en cuanto le pasó el casco a Ace y éste lo tomó entre sus dedos.

Ace movía sus dedos golpeando suavemente el casco. El nerviosismo era palpable y por eso mismo, Law sonrió antes de colocar su mano en el hombro de Ace y captar así su atención.

\- Conduciré despacio y sólo tienes que agarrarte a mí. ¿Vale? Te prometo que no pasará nada – comentó con lengua de signos –. ¿Confías en mí?

¡ _Como para decirle que no con todo lo que había hecho por él_! Ace afirmó con la cabeza al instante y sonrió en un intento por parecer seguro y confiado. Evidentemente, Law no se creyó que se encontrase de esa forma pero sonrió igualmente antes de empezar a prepararse para la subir a la moto.

Ace esperó pacientemente. Le observó ponerse la chaqueta, colocarse el casco y los guantes antes de subir y dar a la palanca de arranque con el pie. La vibración de la moto fue lo que pudo ver, aunque imaginó que debía hacer un gran ruido. ¡ _Él no podía escucharlo_! Su mundo cargado de intensos silencios era un asco.

Con la cabeza, Law le indicó que subiera tras él. Ace respiró hondo y se colocó el casco, pese a que al acercarse a Law, que sacaba unos palos metálicos para que él pudiera apoyar los pies, revisó su casco antes de permitirle subir. Una vez comprobó que estaba bien la fijación, le indicó con los guantes puestos que pusiera el pie en uno de los eslabones metálicos y se impulsara para subir.

Tuvo que agarrarse a los hombros de Law con cierta vergüenza al subir, pero necesitaba ese punto de apoyo para evitar caer. Por las calles e incluso con algunos amigos, siempre observó que la mayoría de las personas se agarraban a la parte de atrás. ¡ _No fue su caso_! En cuanto subió y comprobó la estabilidad, se agarró con pavor a la cintura de Law.

Tantas dudas le asaltaron de golpe. Allí agarrado a su cintura, los recuerdos de la noche anterior cuando le invitó a ver una película al cine le dejaron helado. ¿Y si él malentendía lo que ocurría? ¿Y si a Law le sentaba mal ese exceso de confianza por agarrar su cintura? ¿Y si...?

Sus brazos se estaban soltando con tantos "y si...". Tenía miedo a que algo pudiera sentarle mal a Law y por eso mismo, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante el temor soltando el agarre. Todas sus dudas se disiparon en cuanto sintió la mano de Law retener su muñeca para impedir que las apartase de la cintura. Con el casco no podía verle, tampoco se veía a sí mismo en los espejos retrovisores, pero sabía que al menos él mismo debía estar rojo como un tomate ante ese gesto.

La moto arrancó dando el primer tirón al acelerar de golpe para subir la pequeña rampa del garaje. Ese primer movimiento consiguió que Ace se agarrase con mayor fuerza al cuerpo de Law para evitar caer.

Prácticamente durante todo el trayecto, Ace mantuvo los ojos cerrados, con el casco apoyado sobre la espalda de Law y fuertemente agarrado a su cintura. Tan sólo se permitía abrirlos cuando se detenía en algún semáforo para luego, volver a cerrarlos en cuanto aceleraba una vez más.

Llegar a casa y detener el vehículo completamente fue una alegría sin igual para Ace. Esperó unos segundos hasta que Law bajó los pies al suelo y se quitó el casco apoyándolo encima de la moto entre sus piernas. Entonces, con una suave palmada en la pierna de Ace, le indicó que ya podía bajar. Así lo hizo. En ese momento, con los pies en tierra firme, intentó desabrochar el casco.

Sus temblorosas manos no encontraban bien la hebilla. Con una sonrisa, Law apartó las manos del chico y desabrochó el casco. Todavía sentado sobre la moto, con los pies en el suelo sujetándola, no podía apartar la mirada del rostro inocente de Ace. Lo que empezó como una simple atracción tras verle tocar la guitarra en un aula vacía, se estaba convirtiendo a pasos agigantados en un enamoramiento sin precedentes. Cuanto más le conocía, más deseaba estar junto a él.

\- Creo que tienes visita – indicó Law en lengua de signos, señalando finalmente hacia la puerta de entrada de su casa.

Sus amigos estaban allí. No sólo Kid, sino también Bonney, su hermano Killer y el resto de chicos del grupo. Todos parecían estar esperándole en el porche de su casa, sentados en los peldaños de las escaleras.

Por unos instantes, se sintió realmente incómodo. Todos ellos odiaban a Law y seguramente, le esperaba una larga discusión sobre qué hacía con él, algo que prefería evitar. Law pareció entenderlo con rapidez. Tocó su hombro para que se girase de nuevo hacia él y volvió a mover sus manos.

\- Me voy a casa. Te veo mañana y quedamos para lo del cine. Ya me cuentas qué tal te ha ido el examen. ¿Vale?

Ace afirmó con la cabeza y estiró el brazo para devolverle el casco.

\- Quédatelo. Lo necesitarás de nuevo si vienes conmigo al cine – sonrió Law –. Te recogería sobre las seis. Buenas noches.

Law estaba a punto de ponerse el casco cuando escuchó los gritos de Kid. Se había puesto en pie y venía en su dirección. Law sonrió y apartó el casco sabiendo que no podría irse sin más.

\- Ey, pandillero. ¿Qué coño haces tú con Ace?

Incluso cuando Ace no podía escucharle, supo sus intenciones, tan bien como para interponerse en medio y poner sus manos en el pecho de su amigo para intentar frenar su caminar, interponiéndose entre ambos chicos.

\- Le traigo a casa – dijo Law sin más explicaciones.

\- Tú no deberías acercarte a él.

\- Kid, por favor – susurró Bonney agarrando su brazo y tirando hacia atrás intentando ayudar a Ace a frenar su paso hacia Law –. Déjalo ya, no es lo que piensas. Él está ayudando a Ace, vamos. ¿Qué hablamos el otro día? Piénsalo por un segundo, Ace nunca va con gente con la que no querría ir. No es un peligro para él, sé que estás preocupado pero míralo, está bien.

Los ojos de Kid se posaron sobre Ace. Su sonrisa, antes una inocente dirigida a Law, se había borrado y sólo quedaba una seriedad que cubría la tensión que debía suponer para él esa situación. Su mirada siempre cristalina, reflejaba dudas y el sentimiento de querer que todo se calmase. Kid resopló y tomó las muñecas de Ace para apartar sus manos de su pecho. Luego elevó las manos para indicarle a su amigo que ya paraba ese arrebato.

\- ¿Podemos hablar a solas un momento, tú y yo? – susurró Kid hacia Law.

Law sacó con el pie el cabestrillo de la moto. Se bajó e impulsó el peso de ella sobre el cabestrillo para inmovilizarla. Sacó las llaves del contacto y las guardó en su bolsillo dejando el casco sobre el asiento. Ace le miró con dudas sin entender qué ocurría.

\- Sólo vamos a hablar. Vuelvo enseguida – le comentó Law para que se quedase tranquilo.

Los ojos de Kid no perdían de vista los gestos que Law hacía. Parecía sencillo, pero estaba convencido de que habría practicado mucho frases sencillas y típicas como aquellas, frases que generalmente iba a necesitar para poder entenderse con Ace de la forma en que ahora hacía, pese a que a veces, todavía sacase el teléfono y le escribiera alguna palabra o algo cuando no podían comunicarse a la perfección.

En cuanto Ace se calmó, Law y Kid caminaron unos metros para evitar que los demás pudieran escucharles, aunque Ace seguía con la mirada fija en ellos. Los dos estaban serios y de golpe, Law sonrió con incredulidad. No podía estar seguro de lo que hablaban pero Bonney estaba a su lado, apoyando la mano en su hombro y sonriendo con dulzura en un intento por decirle que todo estaría bien.

\- ¿Vas en serio? – preguntó Law al no creerse las palabras que Kid acababa de pronunciar.

\- Voy muy en serio. ¿Te parece que bromeo? Tú te entiendes con él y...

\- Me entiendo a medias con él, todavía sigo estudiando lengua de signos, igual que Ace. La mayoría de las veces nos toca escribirnos todavía, hay muchas palabras que no sé decirlas y las estructuras de las frases son complejas y complicadas.

\- Pero te medio entiendes con él, rápido, sin tener que usar constantemente una libreta.

\- ¿En serio quieres aprender lengua de signos?

\- Todos queremos. El otro día, cuando Ace se alejó en el segundo recreo, entendí que algo no estaba bien. Intento tratarle como si nada hubiera cambiado y en realidad, no me estoy adaptando a lo que necesita. Es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo y no quiero perderle por algo así.

\- Puedo enseñaros algo, lo básico pero sería mejor si os apuntaseis a clases.

\- ¿Qué te parece esto? Si tú nos das clases de lengua de signos, todos nosotros te ayudaremos y te enseñaremos el fútbol americano. Podrías ayudarle a volver al equipo si te enseñamos a jugar, ¿no? Es algo que sé que Ace echa de menos.

No sonaba mal el trato. En realidad era casi un pacto de alianza temporal. No se llevaban bien y dudaban que pudieran llevarse bien incluso con el tiempo, pero los dos sabían que el que realmente saldría ganando con su "tregua" era Ace. Podría comunicarse más rápido con sus amigos en lengua de signos y, a la vez, le ayudaban a regresar al deporte. Law miró hacia Ace, con su rostro preocupado y sin perderles de vista y entonces, tras un profundo resoplido, observó la mano de Kid elevada hacia él esperando un apretón de manos para firmar la tregua.

\- Hecho – dijo finalmente, acercando su mano a la de Kid y cerrando el trato – pero mañana no puedo. Me lo llevo al cine por la tarde.

\- ¡ _Increíble_! – sonó como una queja.

\- Mañana tiene un examen difícil – susurró Law – pensé que se relajaría en el cine, pero puedo darte clases a partir del martes, a ti y a todos ellos, a cambio, el fin de semana, lo reserváis para enseñarme a jugar a fútbol americano. Una vez entienda el juego, veré cómo puedo facilitarle el deporte a Ace frente a su problema.

\- No me caes nada bien.

\- Quizá te sorprendo con el tiempo – sonrió Law con arrogancia.

\- Lo dudo, pero le caes bien a Ace, así que supongo que algo bueno tendrás. Pero no pienso contenerme en el deporte. Será mejor que vengas con protecciones, no es un deporte suave.

\- Aguantaré. Espero – susurró la última palabra para que Kid no escuchase sus dudas.

No conocía demasiado sobre las normas del fútbol americano, pero sí sabía que los golpes eran normales. No iba a gustarle ese deporte, pero si debía aprender a jugar para enseñar a Ace una forma de jugar con su sordera, lo haría. Estaba dispuesto a sufrir los golpes con tal de verle volver al equipo.


	25. Dudas e incertidumbres

Una de las cosas que Ace más odiaba, era cuando todo el mundo hacía la misma pregunta. "¿Qué tal el examen?"

Parecía algo rutinario. La gente estaba acostumbrada a preguntarla y a la mayoría ni siquiera les interesaba el tema, era la típica pregunta que se hacía por hacer y él la detestaba, porque... ¿Qué iba a saber él si estaba bien o no? Evidentemente, creí que había salido bien pero podría ser que no. Era una incertidumbre constante hasta que le dieran la calificación. Por eso mismo, trató de evitar a todo el mundo ese día, intentando evadir la pregunta que tanto odiaba. Al único al que realmente podría interesarle algo así, sería a Law y porque había sido su profesor particular.

Aún así, había una gran diferencia entre la gente que preguntaba y lo que preguntaría Law. Él no se quedaría en un simple "¿Qué tal el examen?", no, él iría más allá de eso y preguntaría algo como: "¿Qué ha salido?" "¿Has podido responder todas las preguntas?" "¿Te ha dado tiempo a terminar?" "¿Había algún ejercicio sobre hidrocarburo alcano?" Sí, Law estaría interesado hasta el mínimo detalle y sinceramente, poco podía recordar ya del examen como para responder preguntas demasiado concretas.

Por suerte para él, no se encontró a Law en ningún momento del instituto. Quizá hoy no había ido a clase o puede que estuviera durmiendo o leyendo en algún lugar que él no conocía. Puede incluso, que estuviera buscando todavía alguna película con subtítulos, porque no había demasiadas y menos en los cines. Fuera como fuera, no se topó con él.

En los recreos junto a sus compañeros, se sentía un poco distante. Esta vez no era porque no intentasen comunicarse con él o hubieran olvidado que estaba allí, nada de eso. Bonney estaba todo el rato a su lado, escribiendo y tratando de comunicarse con él por señas básicas, ninguna de ellas coincidía con la lengua de signos, pero era normal, ella no había asistido a clases y no las conocía. _¡Hablar con Law le resultaba mucho más fácil que comunicarse con el resto del mundo_! Pero se sentía feliz de que cada uno, a su manera, intentase acercarse. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el tema no iba sobre fútbol americano, estaban hablando de una película. Él la conocía. La vio antes de quedarse sordo.

Aún así y pese a los esfuerzos de sus compañeros, sentía que estaba siendo un mal amigo ese día. Quería intentar entrar en su conversación, sabía que lo estaban haciendo por él, pero su mente estaba muy lejos del comedor y la mesa donde estaba sentado. Su cabeza pensaba en Law, en el fin de semana que pasaron juntos y en las dudas e incertidumbres que le creaba ese chico. Ahora mismo, no sabía cómo sentirse con él.

Al llegar a casa junto a su padre y su hermano, el olor a carne con patatas le hizo salivar. Le encantaba la carne al horno y las jugosas patatas que su madre preparaba. De nuevo, la pregunta que tanto odiaba surgió por parte de su madre, a la cual, simplemente sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza. No volvió a meterse en ninguna conversación durante la comida y en cuanto finalizó, recogió sus cosas de la mesa y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, encendió su ordenador. Mientras esperaba a que éste cargase el sistema operativo, se recostó sobre la silla de escritorio y sacó su teléfono para avisar a su amigo Sabo para que se conectase. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que le avisó para algo así? antes del accidente, solían hablar por los cascos mientras jugaban a algún juego online. ¡ _No lo había vuelto a hacer desde el accidente_ _y hoy tampoco era esa su intención_! A su mente, sólo le preocupaba una cosa. Su relación con Law y lo que estaba empezando a sentir por él. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y su hermano era un bocazas.

Una vez el mensaje salió, bloqueó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Los cascos estaban apoyados sobre la pantalla plana de su ordenador. Los tomó y se los puso en los oídos por costumbre antes de darse cuenta, que no le servirían de nada ahora que ya no podía escuchar. Volvió a quitárselos.

Encendió el programa y llamó a Sabo en cuanto le vio conectado. Por suerte para ambos, a un lateral, el chat estaba activo para poder comunicarse por escrito.

\- Me ha sorprendido tu aviso. ¿Te apetece jugar? – preguntó Sabo.

\- No es eso – escribió Ace – tenía algo importante que hablar contigo.

\- Bueno, tengo un rato hasta mi clase de violín – sonrió por la cámara Sabo tras escribirlo -. ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Es sobre Law. Este fin de semana me quedé en su casa y sentí... algo diferente a lo que se supone debería sentir.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Ace?

\- Es que... por un momento pensé que quizá yo le gustaba a él y cuando esa idea cruzó mi mente, no sentí que fuera algo malo, es decir... creo que me gustó la idea y ahora estoy muy confuso.

\- Ace, no tiene nada de malo que te guste alguien, aunque sea sólo un poco.

\- ¿Y si no es que le quiera? Es decir, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. ¿Y si estoy malinterpretando las cosas? ¿Y si él no quiere nada conmigo? Además, es un chico, yo no he salido nunca con un chico.

\- Ace, tú sólo tuviste una novia – sonrió Sabo por la cámara nuevamente para calmarle – y no fue una buena relación. ¿Qué tiene de malo si te sientes algo atraído por otra persona?

\- Qué hablamos de Law. Él es un buen chico, pero, vamos Sabo, mírame. Yo no voy a poder hacer las mismas cosas que los demás y no quiero que él me diga que sí a salir sólo porque me tenga lástima.

\- Espera. Vayamos por partes –. Intentó calmarse Sabo al leer su conversación - ¿De verdad crees que Law sería capaz de salir contigo sólo por lástima? De hecho, ¿Por qué crees que no podrían quererte tal y como eres? ¿Qué cosas no puedes hacer como los demás? ¿No puedes tener citas con él? ¿Comer, hablar, ver la televisión...? ¿Qué exactamente es diferente entre vosotros? No puedes escucharle ¿Y qué? A él no le importaría algo tan superficial.

Sabo se daba cuenta en ese momento de todo lo que Ace guardaba en su interior y hasta el momento, no había sido capaz de confesar. Estar sordo le había creado muchas inseguridades que se había juntado con dudas normales de cualquier adolescente.

Conocía lo suficiente a Ace como para saber, que siempre se preocupaba por los demás, al punto de olvidarse a veces de sí mismo. Estando sordo, creía que ya nadie podría enamorarse de él, pensaba que no iba a hacer cosas normales y por tanto, prefería estar sólo a causar problemas a los demás sin darse cuenta, que no era una decisión suya.

\- Ace – escribió nuevamente Sabo – si te gusta Law, no veo ningún problema.

\- ¿Cómo no lo vas a ver? Habrá momentos donde no podremos ser una pareja normal, no podremos hacer cosas que otros sí y... no quiero que esté con alguien así, que pueda echar de menos algo que yo no puedo. Como escuchar música, o ir a un concierto, o...

\- Tú no puedes elegir por Law – le escribió sin más - ¿Crees que a Law le frenará el hecho de que no puedas escuchar un concierto? El Law que yo conozco movería cielo y tierra para conseguir que disfrutases del concierto aunque no pudieras escuchar la música.

Ace pareció pensar en esa opción. ¡ _No_! Law no era de los que dirían que algo no podían hacerlo. Él buscaría soluciones y siempre le apoyaría en lo que fuera. Seguro que ante sus dudas, Law diría o pensaría en algo para disfrutar los dos.

\- ¿Cuál es tu siguiente miedo? – preguntó Sabo - ¿Qué es un chico? ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? ¿Es miedo por lo que pensarán o...?

\- No, es sólo... – intervino Ace antes de que Sabo continuase escribiendo en el chat – nunca he salido con un chico. ¿Y si a él no le gustan los chicos? ¿Y si yo he malinterpretado las cosas y pienso que le gusto y en realidad está siendo amable únicamente?

\- Esa duda se resuelve hablando con él – escribió Sabo – aunque en mi opinión, creo que no es tu imaginación. Law lleva a tu lado desde el accidente, sinceramente, no erais amigos, no erais nada, así que pudo pasar de ti y en lugar de ello, ha ido a tu casa todos los días, ha estado a tu lado ayudándote con todo. Debes importarle. Una persona no hace esas cosas por alguien a quién apenas conoce si no es porque captaste su atención de antes. Creo que le gustas de alguna forma.

\- Es un chico solitario, quizá sólo quería un amigo.

\- Es posible, Ace. No estoy en la mente de Law pero, deberías seguir tu instinto. Si de verdad sientes algo, díselo. Sé que asusta, pero no creo que Law sea de los que se aleje porque le digas algo así, ¿O tú qué crees?

La pantalla de su teléfono se iluminó en ese momento. Un mensaje de Law diciendo que estaba fuera. Incorporó su cuerpo hasta ponerse en pie y miró por la ventana. Estaba sentado sobre la moto frente a su puerta. No llevaba el casco puesto, así que podía estar completamente seguro de que no se equivocaba de persona.

\- Tengo que irme. He quedado para ir al cine con Law – apagó la pantalla Ace tras escribir aquello.

Con rapidez, se cambió de camiseta y entonces, volvió corriendo hacia el ordenador, encendió la pantalla y escribió un "Gracias Sabo" antes de apagarla de nuevo. No quería que ni siquiera las prisas le hicieran perder su cordialidad.

Como un caballo desbocado bajando las escaleras, así lo definía su madre cuando Ace tenía prisa y bajaba corriendo y pisando fuerte. Antes, gritaba que no lo hiciera, ahora ya no le serviría de nada gritarle, él no la escucharía.

En el recibidor, Ace se ponía las zapatillas con rapidez y buscaba una chaqueta del perchero con la mirada. Para cuando estuvo preparado y su mano tocaba el pomo de la puerta, su madre agarró su hombro. Ace se giró y habló en lengua de signos, lo cual le dificultó a su madre la comprensión. Todavía estaba aprendiendo y no practicaba tanto con Ace como lo hacía Law.

\- Ey... más despacio – le hizo el gesto con las manos su madre para que se calmase. Ace tomó un bolígrafo y escribió en uno de los papeles de la mesilla.

\- Me voy al cine con Law.

Rouge abrió la puerta y salió al porche para poder ver a Law. Estaba allí, sobre su moto esperando a su hijo. Le saludó con la mano y Law le respondió de igual forma.

\- No lo traigas tarde – sentenció su madre – tiene clase mañana.

\- La verdad es que tengo que cancelar lo del cine hasta el fin de semana, no he encontrado aún un sistema bueno para que pueda ver las películas. Hoy iremos sólo a la bolera.

\- Vale – sonrió su madre.

¡ _Y pensar que ahora se fiaba tanto de él cuando la primera vez que le vio, estuvo a punto de darle con una sartén_!

\- Y cuidado conduciendo.

Law sonrió. Rouge era muy protectora con sus hijos, pero también sabía el infierno que estaba viviendo la familia con todo el tema de Ace. Puede que no lo dijeran, pero no era nada sencillo adaptarse a él. Tener que aprender todos lengua de signos, sonreír y buscar soluciones cuando Ace ya no podía escucharles, el mundo de la familia había cambiado pero todos estaban poniendo de su parte por intentar simplificarle las cosas a su hijo.

\- Lo tendremos.


	26. Una cita

Durante días, Law investigó cómo conseguir que Ace pudiera ver cualquier película sin problema alguno. ¡ _Y pensar que cambió sus revistas científicas y médicas por tecnología_! Pero al final, encontró un nuevo proyecto todavía en desarrollo. Él mismo lo había probado antes de poder usarlo con Ace, más que nada, porque no quería llegar a la cita y descubrir que no funcionaba. ¡ _Funcionaba_! Aunque estaba convencido de que seguirían desarrollando ese sistema y conseguirían mejorarlo en el futuro.

Encontró dos sistemas, aunque uno, allí en Estados Unidos, repercutía demasiado en el coste de la entrada. Su método era usar unas gafas que recreaban la lengua de signos en una pequeña región de su campo visual. Este sistema no terminó de convencer a Law por dos motivos: la primera, porque Ace no dominaba a la perfección la lengua de signos; y la segunda, por el precio excesivo por esas gafas.

Decidió optar por la segunda opción: usar su Smartphone y la aplicación "Whatscine". Simplemente conectándose al wifi del cine, los subtítulos aparecerían en el teléfono y Ace podría seguir la película. Era un poco tedioso, pero fácil, barato y accesible. Muchas películas nuevas disponían de estos subtítulos voluntarios, así que, no iba a recluirle a ver películas especializadas para sordos.

Law aparcó la moto en el recinto correspondiente y esperó a que Ace soltase su cintura y bajase para poder asegurar la moto y candarla. Dejaron los cascos atados junto a la rueda trasera y se dirigieron a la entrada del cine.

Apuntado en un papel, Law ya llevaba las películas que disponían de subtítulos en la aplicación del teléfono, así que dejó que Ace decidiera cuál quería ver al pasarle la lista. Mientras Ace leía en el papel y miraba las carteleras para hacerse una idea sobre el tema del que podía ir la película, Law aprovechó para pedir la contraseña del wifi y conectarse.

\- ¿Te gusta el suspense? – preguntó Ace en lengua de signos.

\- Me encanta el suspense – respondió Law en lengua de signos también.

El dedo índice de Ace golpeó la lista sobre la palabra "Regresión", una película de ese género. Realmente, a Law le encantaba el suspense y las películas de terror, aunque no estaba seguro si a Ace también le gustaban o simplemente, la había decidido porque él le había dicho que le gustaba ese tipo de películas.

\- Ace, ¿te gusta el suspense?

\- No demasiado – siguió gesticulando.

\- Entonces, elige otra. ¿Qué te parece una de acción? ¿Te gusta la acción?

\- Sí.

Al final, con una sonrisa cómplice, ambos eligieron una película de acción.

No compraron palomitas, ni bebidas. En ese momento no les apetecía a ninguno de los dos. Las luces de la sala aún estaban encendidas y se llenaba de gente con lentitud. Law miró las entradas y buscó los asientos. Una vez en sus sitios, Law preparó el teléfono, colocándolo en un lugar accesible para Ace y que le molestase lo menos posible para ver la película. Cuando las luces se apagaron, los dos sonrieron antes de posar sus ojos en la gran pantalla.

Entre la escasa luminosidad proveniente de la pantalla, Law miraba a Ace. Éste pasaba la mirada desde el teléfono a la gran pantalla. Quizá era un poco tedioso tener que alternar entre ambas cosas y por eso, Law no le perdía ojo, tratando de adivinar si realmente estaba bien o se divertía.

Absorto en su rostro, Ace sintió la mirada de su compañero puesto en él, lo que provocó que girase la cabeza para comprobar si realmente, Law le estaba mirando. ¡ _Lo hacía_! Por instinto, sonrió, calmando a Law al ver que estaba bien. Era lo único que quería saber y una vez conseguido, Law desvió nuevamente el rostro hacia la película.

Veinte minutos después, los ojos de Law miraban de vez en cuando la mano derecha de Ace. Apoyada sutilmente sobre el brazo de la butaca, se preguntaba si sería conveniente acercar su brazo al suyo. Mucha gente aprovechaba la oscuridad y la cierta privacidad que ofrecía el cine para pasar de base. Intentaban pasar un brazo disimuladamente tras los hombros de su chica o cosas así, pero él no pensaba en nada semejante, sino en algo mucho más calmado pero romántico. Miraba su mano, sus dedos relajados.

Law se centró en su respiración y aunque su brazo estaba colocado al lado del de Ace, rozándose con sutileza, él no dejaba de pensar en llegar a los dedos del chico. Deseaba entrelazar sus dedos, pero a la vez, le daba miedo. No quería precipitarse. Hacer algo inadecuado podría suponer que Ace se tensase y echar por tierra todo el duro trabajo que había conseguido con él. No quería que volviera a encerrarse o se alejase. Era difícil estar en esa situación. Ace seguramente ni siquiera pensaba en el amor, sino en intentar adaptarse a su nueva vida. Hablarle ahora de sentimientos sería meterle otra preocupación más, o así lo veía Law.

Con esa idea en mente, resopló y se resignó a seguir mirando la película. No pensaba tocar su mano por más que lo desease.

La película terminó y las luces se encendieron. La gente empezó a desalojar la sala, pero ellos permanecieron sentados un poco más viendo los créditos. Preferían salir tranquilamente cuando ya no quedase nadie. No tenían prisa alguna. Law tomó el teléfono para apagar la aplicación y sonrió hacia Ace.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – le preguntó en lengua de signos.

\- Un poco, sí.

\- Vamos. Conozco un lugar de comida rápida. Es barata, pero hacen los mejores perritos calientes de la ciudad – hizo los signos, aunque para esa frase, necesitó apoyarse del teléfono y escribir algunas cosas para ser entendido por Ace.

\- Suena genial.

Ace comprobó la hora en su teléfono. Parecía preocupado por no saltarse el toque de queda que su madre le había puesto.

\- Hay tiempo – le sonrió Law moviendo sus manos. Ace sonrió también al darse cuenta.

\- Lo siento, es la primera vez que salgo desde el accidente y...

\- No pasa nada. Sólo disfruta, yo me preocupo de que llegues a tiempo. Vamos.

Law tenía razón. En cuanto Ace dio un bocado al perrito caliente, supo que era el mejor de la ciudad. Quizá la salchicha era diferente a las que solía comer, porque las salsas estaba convencido de que eran las mismas.

Ambos se sentaron en un banco a comérselo tranquilamente frente a una de las fuentes que lanzaban chorros desiguales. A esas horas de la noche, encendían algunas luces y realmente, era una vista hermosa.

Mientras comían, ninguno habló, más que nada, porque tenían las manos ocupadas como para hacer signos, sin embargo, eso no impidió que se mirasen de vez en cuando y sonrieran con complicidad.

***

El rugido de la moto cesó. Con un pequeño golpecito de su mano sobre la pierna de Ace, Law le indicó que podía bajar. Faltaban cinco minutos para las diez, su toque de queda, pero ya estaban aquí, frente a la casa de Ace.

Ace bajó de la moto, se quitó el casco y dejó que Law acercase su mano envuelta todavía en el guante para la moto sobre su cabello. Lo revolvió, como si el casco se lo hubiera aplanado.

Con el casco apoyado sobre la moto entre el manillar y su cuerpo, Law sonreía. Había sido una buena noche. No estaba seguro si podía llamar a eso una cita, porque de todo lo que tenía pensado, sinceramente, no había cumplido ni la mitad y, aun así, se lo pasó bien. Ace también parecía haberse divertido.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Law con signos tras quitarse los guantes y apoyarlos sobre el casco.

\- Sí, estoy bien.

\- ¿Te has divertido?

\- Me he divertido. No esperaba poder volver al cine. Gracias.

Se miraban fijamente con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Por un momento, Ace pensó en sus anteriores citas. La primera vez que quedó con una chica, él fue muy caballeroso. Abrió la puerta del coche para ella, le llevó flores, cenaron en un buen restaurante y... al final de la velada, esperó al menos un beso. ¡Y sí! Lo consiguió, pero hoy... dudaba.

Su lengua recorrió su labio inferior humedeciéndolo antes de mirar hacia atrás. Sonrió y agachó el rostro al ver la cortina del salón moverse rápidamente. ¡ _Le espiaban_! Seguramente sería su madre y posiblemente Luffy. Eso le causaba más vergüenza. Sí quería besar a Law, pero... ¿Y si él no quería? ¿Y si no era una cita sino una quedada de amigos? Tampoco habían hablado demasiado de qué significaba todo eso.

Law vio la cortina moverse y se echó a reír. Los dos reían al ser conocedores de que les espiaban.

\- Tu madre debe estar preocupada.

\- Sí, eso creo – indicó Ace volviendo a mirarle fijamente a los ojos –. ¿Tú estás bien?

\- Sí. Claro. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

\- Cuanto te agarraba en la moto, parecía que te dolía.

Ace se estaba volviendo observador. Simplemente para que no se quedase preocupado, Law abrió la chaqueta y se levantó un poco la camiseta. Su torso estaba lleno de moratones y aquello preocupó más a Ace.

\- ¿Qué te has hecho?

\- En realidad tienen peor pinta de lo que son. Estoy... practicando fútbol americano con tus amigos.

\- ¡ _Oh, por Dios_! ¿Y tú eres la pelota?

\- Así que estás gracioso hoy – sonrió Law, consiguiendo que Ace sonriera y no se preocupase tanto – ya sabes cómo es el fútbol americano, es un deporte de contacto, ¿o me vas a decir que tú no tenías moratones?

\- Mi madre me prohibía quitarme la camiseta cuando iba a la piscina, por si la gente se creía que me daban palizas en casa.

Los dos se echaron a reír.

\- Creo que deberías entrar – añadió Law al ver que la cortina se volvía a mover y Ace echaba la cabeza hacia atrás comprobando igualmente, ese movimiento en la oscuridad de la sala.

\- Sí, supongo que sí. Gracias por hoy. Ha sido divertido.

Por un momento, Law observó la situación. Por lo general, si una cita iba bien, esperabas al menos un beso de despedida, aunque también era cierto que el chico solía dar el primer paso, ellos estaban en una encrucijada. Ace era un chico, él también, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar ese último paso. Law pensaba que Ace no estaba listo, Ace creía que quizá Law no lo aceptaría y frente a las dudas de ambos, Ace dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su casa cruzando el jardín.

Law resopló. Si había una oportunidad para besarle, era ésa, pero... tenía dudas. Demasiadas y no quería perjudicar a Ace. Si se hubiera lanzado y Ace rechazado, habría sido peor. Además, Ace ya rechazó a Kid. Eso le dijo, así que... quizá ni siquiera sentía nada por él. No podía arriesgarse sin más.

Observó a Ace llegar a la puerta y girarse hacia él. Se despidió con la mano y una ligera sonrisa, así que alzó la mano también antes de ponerse el casco nuevamente y los guantes. Arrancó la moto en cuanto Ace cruzó la puerta y se marchó.

\- Eres idiota – fue lo que Ace observó escrito en un cartel frente a él. Sabo y Luffy estaban allí sosteniéndolo con cara de sorpresa y dudas.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó Ace en lengua de signos, aunque Sabo no lo entendió, por lo que tuvo que escribírselo tras el cartel.

\- Me quedo hoy a dormir. Hemos quedado mañana sábado con Law y tus amigos para echar un partido de fútbol americano en el parque de ahí enfrente. No quería madrugar para venir desde mi casa y tu madre ha dicho que podía quedarme. Además, quería saber cómo te iba la cita y por las sonrisas que veo, ha ido bien, hasta que la has cagado al final.

\- ¿Que la he cagado? – preguntó Ace escribiéndole en el cartel.

\- Y tanto. Si tan buena ha sido la cita por la cara de tonto que traes, ¿por qué no le has besado?

\- Porque... – se sonrojó Ace al ver la cara sonriente de su hermanito y la de dudas de Sabo – porque no sé si Law querría.

\- Yo diría que lo esperaba – añadió Sabo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Dónde lo has visto?

\- En su cara, en cómo te ha revuelto el cabello cuando te has quitado el casco, en cómo sonreía al ver la cortina moverse, al esperar a que entrases en casa como si guardase esperanzas de que volvieras atrás para besarle.

\- Ves muchas películas – se quejó Ace con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Tú crees? Debiste besarle.

Ace sonrió al ver cómo los dos se iban escaleras arriba con una sonrisa. ¿Debió besarle? ¿Era el momento? Ahora sentía que sí la había liado. ¿Cómo se sentiría Law después de haber planeado una cita perfecta y ni siquiera haberse ganado un beso? Ace resopló. ¡Sí! ¡La había hecho buena! Seguro que ahora Law estaba decepcionado con él. Había planeado todo a la perfección y... él ni siquiera pudo agradecerle con un simple beso.


	27. ¡Lánzate!

Con la pelota de fútbol americano en sus manos, Ace le daba vueltas y más vueltas sin dejar de observarla. Volver a jugar sería algo difícil, sin embargo, todos sus amigos estaban allí para tratar de ayudarle a volver al deporte.

Para ser honesto consigo mismo, le asustaba un poco volver a jugar. Era un miedo absurdo. Toda su vida había jugado a deportes de contacto como hockey o fútbol americano y ahora... su cuerpo temblaba como si fuera a hacer algo nuevo que jamás hubiera hecho. Una parte de él estaba ansiosa por jugar y la otra... aterrorizada.

Miró hacia Kid. Él siempre fue su mejor amigo igual que Sabo. Confiaba en él y sabía que después de haber hablado el tema del beso, no volvería a intentar algo así, al menos era lo que quería creer, pero, tampoco podía estar seguro de cómo se tomaría que Law viniera a jugar con todos ellos. No se llevaban bien y no era un secreto para nadie.

Al ver que Kid hablaba con toda su pandilla, se giró hacia Sabo y Luffy. Sonreían, parecían estar bromeando de algo. No podía escucharles, pero al que sí vio al fondo fue a Law dejando la moto aparcada.

Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron el ritmo. Estaba nervioso, no por verle, no por lo que sucedería, sino... porque ahora estaba seguro de que anoche deseó besarle. ¿Cómo iba a mirarle a la cara después de haberla cagado? Sabo lo dijo así. Si esperaba un momento para decirle lo que estaba empezando a sentir, si había un momento perfecto para besarle... fue anoche y no lo hizo. ¿Cómo se tomaría aquello Law? Después de haber planeado absolutamente todo en la cita, de haberle ayudado a ver una película en el cine cuando no creyó poder volver a hacerlo, él ni siquiera fue capaz de dar el último paso y depositar un beso en sus labios. ¿Law lo esperó también? Sabo dijo que debió hacerlo, seguramente porque vio desde la ventana que Law lo deseaba también.

Sabo fue el primero en acercarse hacia Law al ver que caminaba hacia ellos. Era la primera vez que le veían vestir con pantalón de deporte. Ace esperó donde estaba, viendo cómo, a cierta distancia, Sabo y Law hablaban de algo. Parecía algo incómodo el tema de conversación por la forma en que Law echó su mano hacia atrás y tocaba la parte trasera de su nuca mientras sonreía de manera inocente.

\- Es la primera vez que te veo con un pantalón de deporte – sonrió Sabo al llegar hasta él.

Law le observó. Todos estaban todavía a bastante distancia de ellos y estaba seguro de que Sabo se acercaba por algo más concreto que meterse con su forma de vestir. Miró a Ace. Le observaba desde la distancia.

\- Ya, bueno, he tenido que rebuscar un pantalón en el armario. Hace años que no me ponía uno.

\- ¿Ni para educación física?

\- El año pasado y éste era una optativa y no la escogí. Elegí laboratorio – sonrió Law –. ¿Cómo está?

Con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, Law le indicó a Sabo que hablaba de Ace. Sabo miró en la dirección en que apuntaba. Su mejor amigo estaba bastante cohibido, incluso apartó la mirada un segundo en cuanto vio que los dos se fijaban en él.

\- Creo que no ha dormido demasiado después de vuestra cita. ¿Se puede saber por qué no le besaste? – preguntó Sabo directamente.

Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Law al escuchar algo así tan directo. Llevó su mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza y se rascó de forma inocente mientras sonreía.

\- Es difícil centrarse en algo así cuando ves la cortina moverse constantemente y sabes que te espían – dijo con total honestidad.

\- Le dije a Luffy que dejase quieta la cortina – se quejó Sabo – pero él quería ver todo.

\- Ya... Luffy – susurró Law. ¡ _Como si Sabo no hubiera mirado también_!-. No quiero besarle – confesó finalmente Law, lo que dejó extrañado a Sabo. Él creía que sí, veía las señales en Law que le indicaba que le gustaba su amigo. Law se percató entonces de que Sabo malinterpretaba sus palabras –. No quiero decir que no quiera besarle, es decir... – intentó corregir – quiero besarle, pero no quiero ser yo el que inicie. Debe ser él.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por algo que contó en mi casa la otra noche. Dijo que alguien intentó besarle una vez y él no quería. Creo que se asustó en aquel momento y ahora con todo lo del accidente, no sé si está preparado para iniciar una relación, así que no quiero presionarle. Prefiero que sea él quien diga qué ritmo quiere llevar y quien inicie cuando se sienta preparado para hacerlo.

\- Ya veo.

Law comenzó a caminar nuevamente, Sabo, en cambio, sonrió. Era un buen tipo y todo lo que hacía era pensando en Ace y en cómo hacerle sentirse cómodo con la situación. Con eso en mente y sabiendo que Ace, en el fondo, era bastante tímido en sus relaciones sentimentales, se acercó hacia su amigo mientras tecleaba una palabra en su teléfono móvil. Al llegar Sabo hasta Ace, estiró el brazo y golpeó su teléfono contra el pecho de su amigo para dárselo.

Las manos de Ace agarraron el móvil y observó la pantalla. Sólo había una palabra escrita en él, pero le hizo sonreír: ¡ _Lánzate_!

Ace miró a Sabo sonriendo. No podía saber de lo que había hablado con Law, pero estaba seguro de que para decirle algo así, era que había confirmado algo. Sólo a Sabo le dijo que empezaba a sentir algo por Law y era muy posible que la conversación de hoy con Law, Sabo la hubiera conducido hacia ese tema en concreto para averiguar si Law sentía lo mismo que él. Le devolvió el teléfono a su amigo. Era mejor acercarse al resto del grupo y empezar con la práctica.

\- Vale, hagamos dos equipos – comentó Kid al ver a todos los que se habían reunido.

Cuando iniciaron con esa idea, nunca pensaron que conseguirían a tanta gente para hacer un partido amistoso entre ellos, pero Luffy había traído a sus amigos al igual que Sabo. Todos juntos con la pandilla de Kid hacían un total de dieciocho personas. Suficientes para formar dos equipos. Nueve contra nueve estaría bien. No podían igualar un partido normal de once contra once, pero... estaba bastante bien. Lo único era que también habían venido las chicas para completar los equipos así que deberían jugar con algo más de cuidado. No querían lesionarlas.

Killer, como capitán de uno de los equipos, se quedó con los amigos de Luffy, con el propio Luffy y Law.

Kid, como capitán del otro equipo, se quedó con los amigos de Sabo, con Sabo y Ace.

Ambos capitanes eligieron su cara de la moneda y fue Sabo el que la lanzó frente a ellos para elegir quién haría el "Kickoff", lo que se conocía como el saque inicial. El equipo de Killer sacaba. Kid aprovechó para acercarse a Law y sonrió.

\- ¿Recuerdas cómo se juega, novato?

\- Sí, debo avanzar al menos nueve metros en cada jugada y tengo cuatro intentos. Si lo consigo, gano otras cuatro oportunidades para seguir avanzando hacia la zona de Touchdown. Si no consigo llegar al Touchdown en cuatro intentos, entonces se puede intentar un gol de campo para ganar tres puntos.

\- Recuerda que puedes hacer pases largos, o dársela al corredor. Tras un Touchdown, se puede hacer un gol de campo. Seis puntos si llegas al Touchdown; un punto, el gol de campo – le refrescó la memoria Kid. Esa última semana habían estado practicando los dos, pero era la primera vez que iban a jugar en un partido con tanta gente.

\- ¿Va a jugar Ace de Quarterback como solía hacer? – preguntó Law.

\- Vamos a intentarlo. Ace siempre ha jugado como Quarterback aunque... recae sobre él toda la función de decidir las jugadas. Implica mucha comunicación con el resto. Supongo que no le saldrá bien a la primera ni a la segunda – sonrió Kid – pero si quiere volver a esa posición, tendrá que encontrar un modo de comunicarse con todo el equipo pese a no poder escucharles.

Law se tensó. No iba a ser nada fácil para Ace lograr una comunicación fluida, pero parecía dispuesto a intentarlo. Al fin y al cabo, no era un partido oficial. Estaban allí precisamente por él, para que fuera ganando seguridad en sí mismo y encontrase una manera de volver a jugar.

\- Empecemos – sonrió Law.

¡ _Mañana iba a tener aún más moratones_! Estaba seguro de ello. La mayoría de los que estaban allí sabían jugar a fútbol americano y aunque seguramente controlarían su fuerza de carga contra las chicas, contra él irían con todo. Law sonrió. ¿Quién le mandaría meterse a jugar a esos deportes de contacto? ¡ _Todo fuera por ayudar a Ace_!

El saque inicial iría a cargo de Sanji del equipo de Killer. Siempre se iniciaba el partido y el inicio de cada mitad con un puntapié. Sanji se preparó y corrió hacia la pelota para lanzarla lo más lejos posible. La recepción del otro equipo inició entonces.

Law estaba un poco perdido, pero al ver que todo su equipo se movía para recuperar la pelota y frenar el ataque inicial, se movió también. El contrario fue detenido con un placaje por parte de Zoro.

***

El sudor resbalaba por su sien. ¡ _Era agotador_! Ese deporte le estaba matando, aunque todos estaban prácticamente igual. Aun así, Law sonrió. Se estaba divirtiendo y no había recibido tantos golpes como cuando entrenaba con Kid. Ser nueve era una ventaja hasta cierto punto. Los golpes se repartían entre todos.

Estaban a mitad del segundo tiempo y ahora, iban a realizar un snap, un pase inicial. Los compañeros, todos en una línea en el centro, le pasarían el balón al Quarterback para que eligiera la mejor jugada posible. Debería elegir entre correr, pasarle al corredor o hacer un pase. La estrategia del equipo dependía completamente de Ace.

Law miró el balón. Kid lo agarró entre sus manos y lo pasó bajo sus piernas abiertas hacia atrás esperando la recepción de Ace. Un pase sencillo y típico. Esa jugada la habrían realizado juntos millones de veces y sin problema alguno, Ace agarró el balón. Era su función ahora elegir la estrategia.

Silencio absoluto. En realidad, debía haber mucho ruido, pero Ace no podía escuchar nada. El balón tocó sus dedos y se centró en agarrarlo con fuerza. Miró a su alrededor. Todos sus compañeros lanzaban la ofensiva mientras la defensa trataba de cubrirle a él para que pensase y realizara la estrategia.

Al ver que los rivales se acercaban a él y no tenía visibilidad más adelante, sin poder escuchar si había alguien cerca de la línea de Touchdown, Ace decidió no realizar el pase largo que tenía en mente. En esos momentos era la mejor jugada, pero no podía saber dónde estaba el jugador. Echó el cuerpo hacia atrás y pasó al corredor: Sabo. Se la dio en mano y Sabo echó a correr tratando de esquivar a los rivales mientras sus compañeros placaban contra los que se ponían en su camino para permitirle seguir corriendo. Fue interceptado.

Kid se acercó a Ace entonces.

\- Ey, cálmate – le escribió en el teléfono.

\- Debí haber lanzado, pero...

\- Fue mi culpa. La próxima vez, en vez de gritar, te levantaré la mano para que puedas verme. ¿Vale?

Esta vez tocaba al equipo de Law realizar la ofensiva. Se colocaron en línea recta frente a sus rivales y se posicionaron. Killer era su quarterback, así que Law miró el balón en el suelo. No era fácil tampoco agarrarlo. Pensó en todo lo que Kid le había enseñado. Las puntas del balón debían mirar hacia él y hacia fuera. Situó el balón entre sus piernas. Los dedos de su mano dominante los colocó en los cordones del balón y la otra mano la posicionó en el lado opuesto al balón. Los pulgares debían formar una "V" junto a sus dedos índices. Law inclinó la cabeza y miró entre sus piernas para ver dónde debía lanzar el balón.

\- Presionar y lanzar – susurró Law para sí mismo.

Con un efecto precioso en espiral tal y como había estado practicando la última semana, el balón voló hacia su compañero justo a su espalda. En ese momento, se levantó y echó a correr hacia delante. Ahora, Killer, su quarterback, elegiría la estrategia.

Avanzó todo lo que pudo y estaba seguro de que el pase iría hacia él. Miró hacia atrás para ver a Killer lanzar el balón, sin embargo, éste pasó de largo. Era un pase muy largo hacia otro de sus compañeros que corría por la banda derecha. Tanto mirar el balón, no se fijó en que Ace estaba justo delante corriendo hacia él para frenarle.

\- ¡Oh, joder! ¡Ace! – le gritó en un intento para que no le placase, pero no fue nada efectivo. Ace placó contra él, hundiendo su cabeza en un lateral de su abdomen y agarrando su cintura con un brazo hasta frenar su carrera y derribarle. Ace cayó justo encima de su cuerpo.

Law dejó escapar un quejido de dolor antes de echar a reír. Cerró los ojos y rió en el suelo. El juego continuaba, todos estaban todavía inmersos en avanzar yardas sin inmutarse que ellos se habían quedado atrás.

Ace, tumbado encima del cuerpo de Law, le observó. ¡Lánzate! Era lo único que escuchaba en su cabeza mientras veía reír a Law bajo su cuerpo.


	28. Iniciativa

¡ _Lánzate_! ¡ _La cagaste_! Eran dos frases que no paraban de repetirse en la mente de Ace. Sí, era consciente de que no haber besado anoche a Law era algo que le pesaba demasiado. Debió hacerlo, pero... por algún motivo no fue capaz. Quería enmendar su error, de verdad que quería hacerlo, pero dudaba si ahora era un buen momento. Seguramente no lo era. El momento fue anoche y lo dejó pasar.

Law abrió los párpados al ver que Ace no se movía. Seguía sobre su cuerpo y le observaba. Ace no era consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, no podía escuchar a nadie, pero Law sabía que la jugada continuaba. Debían levantarse y volver al partido, sin embargo, dejó de reír y miró los ojos azules de Ace llenos de dudas. Algo le ocurría, tenía un brillo especial, ése que se le ponía cuando pensaba demasiado las cosas. Esperó.

Los ojos de Ace bajaron hacia los labios de Law. Había dejado de reír y... ¡ _Lánzate_! Era lo que su mente le repetía. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron como nunca. Tuvo miedo de que Law pudiera sentirlos al estar su pecho apoyado contra el suyo. El aroma frutal que desprendía Law era sumamente atrayente.

Quería arreglar lo de anoche. Todo en su mente le decía que era tarde, que la oportunidad había pasado, pero... aun así, acercó su rostro hacia el de Law muy lentamente. Si ahora se hubiera podido mirar a un espejo, seguro que estaría completamente rojo. Cerró los ojos y siguió acercándose. ¡ _No era el momento_! Pero... tenía que enmendar su error. Así lo sentía.

Su labio rozó el inferior de Law. Un pequeño roce para asegurarse de que Law no se echaría atrás, que no le frenaría de alguna forma. Sólo quería asegurarse de que le dejaba hacerlo. Todavía tenía presente el problema con Kid y no quería ser como él, no quería robarle un beso.

No se atrevía a moverse. Sus labios temblaban, pero, al sentir que Law entreabría los labios, se dio cuenta de que no pensaba rechazarle. Juntó más sus labios hasta hacer presión y los movió. Atrapando el labio inferior de Law entre los suyos, disfrutó del contacto.

Ésa era la primera vez que disfrutaba del silencio absoluto. No escuchaba a sus compañeros jugando, no escuchaba la naturaleza, ni cualquier ruido que pudiera estorbar. En su mente, sólo estaban Law y él, sólo estaba ese beso que ayer no se dieron por vergüenza.

Law elevó la mano hacia el rostro de Ace hasta apoyarlo entre su cuello y su mejilla. Durante tanto tiempo deseó besar a ese chico... y ahora que por fin él tomaba la iniciativa, no pensaba desaprovechar el momento. No quería ir rápido con él ni pasarse del límite que quisiera poner, pero no pensaba permitir que Ace pudiera llegar a pensar que no quería algo así. Por eso mismo, apretó sus dedos en la nuca de Ace para indicarle que no deseaba que se separase. Le gustaba ese beso y lo había esperado durante mucho tiempo.

Una tos seguida de un carraspeo ronco y fuerte de garganta llegó a los oídos de Law, pero no se inmutó. Sabía que alguien intentaba llamar su atención, pero Ace seguía encima de él, no le escuchaba y no parecía querer cortar el beso.

\- ¡Ejem! – pronunció el chico que debía estar carraspeando. Parecía la voz de Kid –. Ey, venga ya. ¿Jugamos o nos besuqueamos? Venga... no hemos acabado el partido – intentó hacerles ver.

Los labios de Law se curvaron sin poder evitar la risa. Lo que hizo que Ace se diera cuenta de que algo ocurría. Hasta el momento, había pensado que estaban solos, pero cuando se separó de Law y le miró a los ojos, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que seguían en el parque en mitad del partido. Se giró a la derecha completamente rojo imitando a Law. Allí estaban todos reunidos mirándoles.

\- Eres un corta-rollos – se quejó Bonney de Kid –. ¿No ves que Ace necesitaba eso? Haberles dejado un rato más.

\- ¿Qué? Pero... – intentó rebatirse Kid. No creía haber hecho nada malo, sin embargo, Bonney parecía ofuscada por haberles cortado –. ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que les pague una habitación de hotel? – preguntó.

\- Con haberles dejado unos minutos de margen, habría estado bien – suspiró la chica.

\- Los chicos no entienden de romanticismo – se quejó Nami en apoyo de su compañera femenina.

\- Para nada – suspiró Robin con agotamiento.

\- ¿A qué viene esto? – se quejó Kid al ver que todas las mujeres se aliaban en su contra.

Sabo, a su lado, elevó el brazo hasta apoyar la mano en su hombro en muestra de comprensión y ánimo.

\- Tío... las chicas siempre se alían contra nosotros aunque no se conozcan entre sí. Esta batalla la tienes perdida – sonrió Sabo –. ¿Seguimos jugando o preferís dejarlo por hoy? – preguntó hacia los tortolitos.

\- Jugamos – aclaró Law, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a Ace para indicarle que era mejor levantarse.

***

Con el cabello húmedo tras la ducha, recostado en la cama y con la luz de la mesilla encendida, Ace todavía pensaba en el beso. Se sonrojaba cada vez que venía a su mente esa escena. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en ese momento de dónde estaban o que todos se encontraban allí. ¡ _Qué vergüenza_! Y, aun así, no negaba que había disfrutado ese beso. Law no se apartó, no le rechazó y... de hecho, pareció gustarle, lo cual le relajaba un poco y, a la vez, le alteraba. Los latidos de su corazón intensificaban su ritmo cuando pensaba en el beso.

Nunca antes había sentido tantas cosas a la vez: miedo, dudas, amor, excitación, vergüenza y deseo.

La simple acción de ver a Law le provocaba un cúmulo de todo ello. Sentía miedo a sus reacciones, dudas a lo que pensaría de las acciones, le hacía quererle y excitarse, pero también le causaba una gran vergüenza mirarle a los ojos sabiendo lo que había ocurrido entre ambos. ¿Qué ocurriría mañana en el instituto? Volvería a verle inevitablemente y, no sabía qué decirle o qué hacer, ni siquiera sabía cómo debía comportarse ahora tras ese beso. ¿En qué punto estaba su amistad?

Debía dormir. Estaba agotado por el intenso fin de semana. Primero la cita con Law que fue increíble, pero le llevó a tener los nervios en su estómago la noche anterior por culpa de no haberle besado en esa oportunidad, y hoy, el partido y el beso. Su cuerpo ya no respondía más, sólo quería un descanso, pero su mente no dejaba de revivirle el beso una y otra vez. ¡ _No podía dormirse por más cansado que estuviera_!

Se metió bajo la colcha y apagó la luz para intentar dormir. Le costó horrores, pero finalmente, después de dar muchas vueltas en la cama buscando una posición cómoda, consiguió dormirse.

El día en el instituto empezó como de costumbre para Ace. Su padre le llevó en coche hasta la puerta y él entró en el edificio. Lo primero que hacía siempre era ir a su taquilla a descargar la mochila y cambiar los libros por los de las siguientes clases. Hoy estaba nervioso. En cualquier momento aparecería Law y no estaba seguro de cómo mirarle a los ojos sin pensar en lo sucedido ayer.

Cambió los libros, revisó que llevaba las libretas de los ejercicios y los apuntes de la asignatura correcta y cerró la taquilla metálica. Se asustó ligeramente al ver a Law tras la puerta, apoyado sobre otras taquillas y mirándole con seriedad. Sus manos se elevaron un poco para hablar.

\- Ey, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Law –. Lo siento si te he asustado.

\- Estoy bien – sonrió Ace. Su corazón empezaba a acelerar de nuevo.

Los dos observaron el pasillo. La gente les miraba. Podrían haber pensado que ya habían corrido los rumores de su romance, pero no era así, en realidad, tanto Law como Ace entendían lo que ocurría. Ver al "pandillero" hablando con el que había sido el mejor "quarterback" del instituto era raro. Creían que algo raro pasaba.

\- Ven conmigo, hablaremos en otro lado – sugirió Law al ver que las miradas no dejarían de estar fijos en ellos.

Ace siguió a Law por los pasillos hacia las escaleras. Subieron al tercer piso. Ace sólo había subido allí cuando tocaba la guitarra en el aula de música. Tan sólo había aulas para algunas asignaturas optativas y extraescolares. Poca gente estaba por ese pasillo. Law le guió por el pasillo contrario al aula de música y abrió una de las puertas. Cuando Ace entró, se dio cuenta de que estaban en el laboratorio. Él nunca había entrado allí.

Miró las cubetas y los pósters sobre elementos químicos y cosas que él apenas entendía. Esperó hasta que Law cerró la puerta tras él.

\- ¿Me cuentas cómo te sentiste ayer? – preguntó Law, tomando una de las banquetas y sentándose en cuanto terminó de hacer los gestos con su mano. De su mochila, sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo para poder continuar las conversaciones más complicadas y que no pudieran seguir en lengua de signos.

Ace tomó asiento a su lado. Hablaba del deporte casi seguro. Ni siquiera habían sacado todavía el tema sobre el beso.

\- Me gustó jugar con todos – sonrió Ace a la vez que hacía los gestos – aunque, es difícil coordinar a todos cuando no puedo escucharles. No me cuesta tanto fijarme en las señales que Kid hacía en su espalda cuando iba a pasarme el balón. Es difícil siendo quarterback decirles la jugada que quiero llevar a cabo cuando ellos no me entienden. Debería hablar con ellos, pero, aunque puedo hacerlo porque no tengo problema en mi voz, me da miedo hablar demasiado alto y que nos escuchen los demás o demasiado bajo y que no me oigan. Además, yo no me escucho a mí mismo así que... no puedo regular cómo lo estoy diciendo o si lo he dicho bien. Me siento limitado en ese aspecto. Si no fuera quarterback, tendría problemas para escuchar las instrucciones que me den.

\- Entiendo. Vale. Trabajaremos tu voz si quieres como quarterback y dame un tiempo para ver si se me ocurre algo con lo que tú puedas llegar a entender instrucciones. Quizá leer los labios. El quarterback o el entrenador podrían hablar más despacio y si algo no lo entendieses, siempre puedes preguntar a un compañero. ¿No?

\- Sí. Eso estaría bien.

\- Bien. Trabajaremos en eso. Sabiendo los puntos que más se te dificulta, podemos arreglarlo.

\- Law. Lo del beso...

¡Dudas! Fue lo que Law vio en los ojos de Ace cuando preguntó sobre el tema. Había hecho el amago de levantarse para retirarse, pero al ver que quería hablar de ese asunto, volvió a sentarse.

\- Dime.

\- Lamento no haberlo hecho la noche de la cita. Quise hacerlo, pero me entraron dudas.

\- Es normal. Que nos estuvieran espiando también nos cortó un poco. ¿No crees? – sonrió Law –. Ace, me gustó el beso y de hecho, me gustas desde hace bastante tiempo. La primera vez que me fijé en ti fue antes del accidente, tocabas la guitarra en un aula vacía.

\- Lo recuerdo – sonrió Ace –. Un profesor se cabreó con unas chicas que se agolpaban en la puerta del aula y las echó del pasillo para poder seguir con su clase.

\- Sí – sonrió Law al recordarlo –. No sabía si estabas preparado para hablar de relaciones sentimentales con todo lo de tu accidente y quería darte tu espacio.

\- Lo sé. He estado centrado en intentar recuperar las clases, en aprender lengua de signos, en volver a una cierta normalidad, pero... creo que estoy listo para avanzar un poco y, me gustaría avanzar contigo a mi lado.

\- ¿Eso implica que quieres salir conmigo? ¿El quarterback del instituto me está pidiendo salir?

Ace le dio un golpe con su puño en el hombro al ver que Law sonreía como si bromease con él. Law no era de las personas a las que les importaba salir con alguien popular en el instituto, no era como el resto de chicas que intentaban ligar con él sólo por ser el quarterback. La verdad era que desde que se quedó sordo y dejó de jugar, ninguna se había interesado en él. Eso decía mucho de la gente.

\- Eres idiota – se quejó Ace.

\- ¡Oh! Algo – sonrió Law antes de poner su mano tras la nuca de Ace e impulsarle hacia él hasta unir sus labios – pero acepto salir contigo.

Ace miró sus manos diciendo que aceptaba en cuanto soltó el beso.

\- Por cierto, hoy comemos juntos. Kid me ha invitado a sentarme con vosotros en la mesa de la cafetería. Creo que recibió demasiados golpes ayer para hacer algo así, pero... no le cuestionaré mientras pueda pasar más tiempo contigo.

Ace sonrió ante los gestos de Law. Kid intentaba ser amistoso con el chico que le gustaba y eso también decía mucho de su mejor amigo.

\- Entonces, te veo en la comida – le expresó Ace con las manos.


	29. Una relación

El comedor era un autentico bullicio y por ese mismo motivo, Law solía alejarse de allí. Le gustaba comer en solitario, frente al gran estadio de fútbol americano, en las gradas desiertas donde se sentía tranquilo y sabía que no tendría ningún problema, pero hoy, estaba en la cafetería fingiendo escuchar la conversación de los amigos de Ace. En realidad, miraba a Ace mientras comía. De vez en cuando, la mirada de su chico pasaba de la comida a él y entonces, surgía una sonrisa cómplice entre ambos antes de volver a desviar las miradas a sus respectivos platos.

Ese gesto inocente, pero íntimo entre ambos no pasó desapercibido para el resto de la mesa. Donde Bonney suspiraba con anhelo de encontrar un amor tan dulce al ser consciente de ese primer amor que flotaba en el ambiente de la mesa, Kid les miraba incrédulo por lo cursi que parecían los dos. ¡ _Como dos chiquillos enamorados_! Así estaban. Se miraban sin decirse nada. Al menos, no podía quejarse demasiado. Los dos se estaban comportando frente a la gente. No se abrazaban, no se daban besos en público y parecían llevarlo lo más calmado posible pese a esas miradas que los delataban.

Por otro lado, el resto de estudiantes que normalmente comían en la cafetería miraban extrañados a la mesa donde solían juntarse los jugadores de fútbol americano. ¡ _El pandillero estaba allí_! Y ése, desde luego, no era su sitio habitual. Era toda una novedad que captaba la atención de todo el mundo. Nadie era capaz de entender lo que ocurría ese día para que Trafalgar Law, alguien a quien consideraban peligroso excepto los estudiantes que le conocían como un auténtico friki de la ciencia, estuviera en la mesa de los deportistas comiendo con ellos, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Nadie era consciente de cómo había ocurrido algo semejante. El agua y el aceite no se juntaban y, sin embargo, hoy todo parecía congeniar rompiendo toda regla social y científica que pudiera existir.

También fue inusual para los estudiantes ver a Law acompañando a Ace hasta su clase para luego, marcharse a la suya. Sin duda alguna, hoy era un día diferente y raro para todos los presentes.

***

El estruendoso ruido de la moto de cross de Law se silenció pese a que nada llegó a los oídos de Ace. Sin embargo, Ace supo que debía bajar en cuanto la mano de su chico se colocó sobre su rodilla indicándole que podía hacerlo con total seguridad.

Ace bajó de la moto y buscó con sus dedos el anclaje del casco para poder quitárselo. Por otro lado, Law colocaba el caballete y dejaba la moto estacionada antes de empezar a quitarse también los guantes y el casco. Como todos los días de entre semana, Law acudía una vez más a la sesión de estudio aunque hoy algo había cambiado: era la primera vez que le traía a casa desde el instituto.

Quizá todo el mundo les considerase una pareja extraña. Que el quarterback del equipo de fútbol americano saliera con un friki de las ciencias como él no era lo habitual, pero... aunque no les considerasen una buena pareja, ambos tenían la sensación de que serían a la larga una muy estable. Se entendían bien y contaban el uno con el otro para resolver los problemas. ¡ _Sí_! Law estaba convencido de que aquello podía funcionar muy bien.

Tras liberar su rostro y dejar que el fresco aire meciera su revoltoso cabello, Law se fijó en Ace. Estaba serio y se colocaba mejor la mochila sobre sus hombros dispuesto a caminar hacia el portal de su casa. Por un instante, como si Ace fuera consciente de que su chico le observaba en silencio, se giró hacia él y sonrió al percatarse de que era cierto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – movió sus manos Ace para crear la frase que Law entendió al instante.

Tras unos meses tomando clases de lengua de signos, ahora les resultaba a ambos bastante más sencillo comunicarse pese a que todavía se trababan en algunas frases o palabras.

\- Sólo te observaba – sonrió Law a la vez que gesticulaba las manos para crear los signos.

\- ¿Te resulta raro? – preguntó Ace. Law movió la cabeza como quien duda sobre qué responder a una pregunta semejante –. A mí me resulta raro estar saliendo, no sé expresarlo pero... ayer estábamos normal, éramos amigos y hoy... es como si todo hubiera cambiado, pero a la vez, no ha cambiado.

\- Hasta cierto punto ha cambiado, supongo – expresó Law –. Seguimos teniendo la misma confianza entre nosotros que antes y no dejamos de ser amigos, pero... aumentamos un poco más el grado de acercamiento.

\- Me resulta realmente raro decir la palabra "novio" – sonrió Ace. Law sonrió también sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería. Ahora mismo era una palabra nueva para ambos y una situación ligeramente diferente.

\- A mí también me pasa, pero nos acostumbraremos.

Ace sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza. Ninguno podía negar que la situación era un poco extraña y que les costaba dar el primer paso. Seguramente, Ace tendría vergüenza y Law... él era más reservado o al menos, mucho más cuidadoso por no querer hacer algo que pudiera importunar a Ace. Por eso mismo, desde aquel primer beso que se dieron cuando jugaron a fútbol americano, no lo habían repetido de nuevo. Ambos parecían esperar el momento preciso para repetir aunque no parecían encontrarlo.

\- ¿Vamos?

El gesto de las manos de Law fue entendido con rapidez por Ace. Esos segundos que habían estado absortos el uno en el otro mientras pensaban si sería correcto besarse o no, habían pasado volando para ambos. Sin embargo, una vez más, frenaban sus impulsos para hacer lo correcto: entrar en la casa para estudiar.

Para sorpresa de Law, hoy la casa estaba desierta. Hasta el momento, se acostumbró a ver aunque fuera a la madre de Ace por allí. Tras el accidente, había pedido una excedencia para poder estar con su hijo, pero ahora que empezaba a volver a una mínima rutina, era evidente que su madre también regresaba a su antigua vida.

\- ¿Ha empezado a trabajar de nuevo tu madre? – preguntó Law al entrar en la casa y ver que Ace se giraba hacia él mientras le sujetaba la puerta.

\- Sí. Hoy era el primer día. Esta mañana estaba muy nerviosa – sonrió Ace.

\- Tu padre imagino que trabajando, como de costumbre, pero... ¿y tu hermano?

\- Extraescolares. Hoy sale a las cinco.

¡ _Solos en la casa_! Era un momento idóneo y que nunca antes habían disfrutado. Hasta la fecha, esa casa siempre había estado con gente. No querían dejar a Ace solo.

Law fue el primero en ver la casa de una manera muy diferente a lo habitual. El salón vacío, la cocina no traía ese olor particular de la deliciosa comida que Rouge preparaba y, sobre todo, el silencio reinaba al no estar Luffy por allí con sus gritos y sus risas. Law sonrió ante la tranquilidad del lugar y se acercó a los peldaños para comenzar a subir hacia la planta de las habitaciones.

Ace le seguía de cerca. Caminando en silencio, Ace no pudo escuchar el chirrido de la puerta de su propia habitación cuando Law la abrió, pero él supo que debía engrasar las bisagras para que la puerta fuera más suave. ¡ _Lo haría_! Law se lo apuntó mentalmente para comentárselo a Roger cuando le viera.

Lo primero que captaron los ojos de Law fue la guitarra que apoyaba su mástil sobre la pared de una de las esquinas. Sólo escuchó a Ace tocar una vez, pero le había embelesado por completo y pensar que no volvería a escucharle, que no vería nuevamente ese rostro de felicidad absoluta cuando ese chico tocaba el instrumento le dolió a la vez que le entristeció. Deseaba tanto que Ace fuera feliz, deseaba demasiado volver a verle hacer todo lo que hacía antes... pero aún no sabía cómo conseguir que la música volviera a formar parte de la vida de Ace tras quedarse sordo.

Law se giró al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Por alguna razón, Ace estaba cabizbajo, con la espalda apoyada sobre la robusta puerta y con una mirada diferente a la habitual. Parecía un poco triste. Law se acercó a él y estiró el brazo hasta poner sus dedos bajo la barbilla de su chico y elevar su rostro con una escueta sonrisa.

\- Ey, ¿estás bien? – apartó sus manos de Ace para poder hacer los gestos y que le pudiera entender.

\- Sí – afirmó con la cabeza Ace a la vez que dejaba ver una pequeña sonrisa que no convenció a Law.

Sin dilación ni dudas, Ace elevó su mano izquierda hacia el rostro de Law. De él le gustaba absolutamente todo y aunque nunca imaginó acabar enamorándose de alguien de su mismo sexo, el sentimiento que le desbordaba era tan intenso que no quería dejar de sentirlo. Estaba feliz y Law era de esos chicos en los que se podía confiar para cualquier cosa.

Sus dedos rozaron finalmente la mejilla de Law y éste dejó que la acariciase. Como si de un niño pequeño se tratase en busca de aplacar su sed de curiosidad, Law sólo podía esperar a que su chico diera los pasos necesarios poco a poco. ¡Era tímido! Y no lo culpaba, él tampoco tenía demasiada experiencia en relaciones sociales y mucho menos en relaciones amorosas. Seguramente el primer beso fue todo un fracaso, seguro que cometió muchos errores, pero Ace no dijo nada.

El rostro de Ace se acercó suavemente y su espalda empezó a despegarse de la puerta para poder aproximarse más al cuerpo de Law. Centrado en el tacto, Ace sonrió ante la suavidad de su piel. Su perilla nada habitual en chicos de su edad le hacía parecer más mayor de lo que en realidad era. Desvió su mirada a los ojos expectantes de Law. Su gris azulón le embelesó y su tierna mirada le cautivó por completo. Deseaba besarle y, a la vez, se sentía terriblemente avergonzado por cometer algún error, por hacer algo que quizá él no desease.

Esa duda que apareció en una milésima de segundo fue anulada en cuanto Law acarició uno de sus mechones con un par de dedos, casi como si jugase a atraparlos. Aquel gesto convenció a Ace de que el ahora su "novio" también deseaba un mayor contacto.

Con mucha lentitud y cerrando los párpados poco a poco, abría sus labios a la vez que dejaba que sus pies le impulsasen para alcanzar los labios de Law. Ver ese gesto hizo que Law también cerrase sus párpados y agachase un poco el rostro hacia su chico para que le fuera más fácil llegar. No es que Ace fuera bajito precisamente, era de una estatura media, pero Law era unos centímetros más alto que él.

Sus labios hicieron contacto al instante. Fue un roce suave y lento. Para Ace, no pasaba desapercibido que a Law le costaba un poco adaptarse a su ritmo, no había besado demasiado o puede que nunca lo hubiera hecho hasta el día del partido. Posiblemente, él era el primero y si no lo era, no habrían pasado demasiados. Por eso mismo, prefirió ir lento y dejar que Law se acostumbrase al ritmo, al tacto, a la leve humedad y el sonido que escapaba del beso y que él no podía escuchar, pero estaba convencido de que existía. Todavía lo recordaba de la última novia con la que estuvo.

Poco a poco, Law empezó a seguir el ritmo. Sus nervios se relajaban. Nunca antes había tenido novio o novia, así que todo aquello era una aventura nueva para él. En parte, agradecía que Ace tuviera paciencia en todo el asunto. Era un gran chico y no podía estar más enamorado de él.


	30. El sonido de tu voz

Con suavidad, Law llevó sus manos hasta las muñecas de Ace que reposaban en su nuca y las apartó para entrelazar sus tatuados dedos con los del chico. Ace se sobresaltó un momento. Le estaba separando y no entendía el motivo para hacerlo, aunque por otro lado, lo hacía con tanta dulzura que le hacía comprender que no debía ser por algo malo o preocupante.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – preguntó Law soltando sus manos para poder gesticular en lengua de signos.

Ace resopló y apartó la mirada nuevamente. A Law nunca se le escapaba nada y realmente no es que fuera un problema lo que ocurría, pero...

\- ¿Te acuerdas que comenté que soñaba con sonido? – preguntó Ace con sus manos. Law afirmó con la cabeza –. No... recuerdo tu voz.

\- ¿Y eso es un problema? – sonrió Law intentando tranquilizarle.

\- No, pero cuando te veo hablar con la gente, mover tus labios... no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo es tu voz y me pone triste saber que nunca podré saberlo.

Por un momento, Law se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que algo tan simple, como era saber o escuchar una voz, podía suponer tal problema. No podía negar que también él sentía cierta tristeza en ello. Evidentemente, no era lo mismo que podía suponerle a Ace. Era cierto que Ace no había vuelto a hablar desde el accidente, pero podía hacerlo, en algún momento, podría volver a escuchar su voz, pero Ace... él no volvería a escuchar ninguna.

Law se alejó de Ace y se acercó a la ventana del cuarto pensando en algún modo de solucionar ese asunto. No lo había, pero algo debía hacer para animarle. Cuando se giró de nuevo, Ace seguía con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta de su cuarto y pese a estar algo cabizbajo, al sentir que Law se giraba a mirarle, elevó la vista en su dirección. Law movió sus manos para hablar con él.

\- Mi voz es – hizo una pausa como si pensase – algo ronca – sonrió. Ace le observó hacerlo y sonrió ligeramente como si quisiera ser cómplice de aquella opción por la que se había decidido Law –. Es varonil, creo, algo tosca quizá y tengo un acento bastante acentuado hacia el japonés por mi familia. Ellos se mudaron aquí cuando yo aún no había nacido, pero supongo que se me ha pegado su acento al hablar con ellos en casa. Yo comparo mi voz como... a la de George Clooney – sonrió Law, lo que hizo reír a Ace al ver el nombre del famoso actor escrito en la pantalla del teléfono de Law. Evidentemente, bromeaba con él para intentar hacerle sentir mejor.

\- Eres idiota – gesticuló Ace.

\- ¿Es que no te lo crees?

\- No – sonrió Ace.

\- ¿Y como la de Bratt Pitt?

La sonrisa de Law no ayudó para que Ace cesase también la suya. Cuando los dos dejaron la broma a un lado, Law se puso serio nuevamente.

\- Estoy convencido de que algún día la recordarás.

\- ¿Tú crees? Dijiste que era difícil que me acordase. Sólo la escuché una vez.

\- Una vez es suficiente para el cerebro. En algún rincón de tu cabeza, tu cerebro recuerda mi voz, te lo aseguro y sigues soñando en sonido. Algún día, quizá el día que menos te esperes, de golpe la escucharás y sabrás que es la mía.

Ace parecía dudar de sus palabras pese a lo hermosas que se veían expuestas desde sus manos. Era difícil no creer en lo que decía Law, pero aun así, le parecía sumamente raro que su mente pudiera recordar algo que escuchó tan poco tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que acabaré recordándola? – preguntó Ace con un ligero temblor en sus manos.

\- Porque sé lo cabezón que eres – le indicó Law con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual hizo que finalmente, Ace sonriera también algo más calmado –. Estoy convencido de que no dejarás de intentar recordar ese día una y otra vez, el único día donde tú y yo hablamos.

Aquel era un buen momento. Con las defensas de ambos bajadas, Law sabía que no tendría un mejor momento para acercarse a él en toda la tarde. Era simplemente “el momento”. Con suavidad, dio un par de pasos hacia él para acercarse y elevó su brazo hacia el rostro de Ace para acariciar su mejilla. Instintivamente, Ace elevó un poco el rostro para poder mirar a su novio.

El sutil toque en la mejilla pronto se convirtió en un mayor contacto, su palma entera se apoyaba en ella y sus dedos se deslizaban hacia la nuca indicándole a Ace las intenciones de Law. Iba a besarle y aunque los dos lo sabían, ninguno se movió.

El rostro de Law fue el primero en empezar a aproximarse, en cambio, Ace permaneció inmóvil. Él ya no podía escuchar, sin embargo, esa discapacidad había dejado que otras mejorasen ligeramente. No quiso cerrar los ojos porque quería ver el rostro algo sonrojado de Law, la forma en que abría con suavidad sus labios y la mirada de ternura que le ofrecía.

El olfato, al que nunca antes le había dado demasiada importancia excepto para la comida o cuando había un mal olor cerca, ahora le resultaba importante. Law olía a algo exótico y frutal mezclado con un ligero olor a menta. ¡ _Era irónico en las cosas en las que ahora se fijaba_! Podía identificar que la parte frutal, era sin duda alguna su champú o el gel corporal que usaba, sin embargo, la menta venía del aftershave que usaba cuando se afeitaba o arreglaba la perilla que tanto le gustaba llevar.

Ace sonrió sutilmente al igual que lo hizo Law. Todo el mundo decía que era más romántico cerrar los ojos, pero ellos no lo pusieron en práctica. Preferían mirarse hasta el último momento.

Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto fue cuando finalmente, cerraron sus párpados. A los oídos de Law, llegaban los sonidos externos de los pájaros piando cerca de la ventana, el viento que hoy hacía moviendo las ramas de los árboles o el sonido de sus labios al moverse, aun así, se centró en Ace alejando todo lo demás de su mente y pensamiento. Saboreó sus labios y jugó con su lengua. Ace, por otro lado, no escuchaba nada, pero tampoco le hacía falta. Para él, era mucho más importante centrarse en el resto de sus sentidos. El tacto de la mano de Law que erizaba su piel; la presión de sus dedos en un agarre tierno y, a la vez, algo posesivo; el movimiento de sus labios, de la lengua; o, incluso, cómo a veces, mordisqueaba su labio inferior de forma juguetona. Todo era perfecto.

Al separarse, Ace abrió los ojos y miró a Law alejarse un poco para poder mostrarle sus manos.

\- Creo que deberíamos estudiar – sugirió Law con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Sí, creo que sí – sonrió Ace también.

Con una sonrisa, los dos agarraron las mochilas y se sentaron en las sillas frente a la mesa de estudio de Ace. Debían repasar todavía muchas cosas de química para los próximos exámenes de recuperación de Ace.

***

Tras casi un mes de espera, finalmente, Law, situado frente a la mesa de cristal de recepción, tenía entre sus dedos la famosa pulsera “Ludwig”. Creada en dos mil catorce especialmente para que la gente sorda pudiera disfrutar la música. Tan sólo es una pulsera que permite experimentar la vibración y así hacer sentir la música. No era barata ni tampoco fácil de encontrar y, por eso mismo, había tardado tanto tiempo en hacerse con una.

\- Es la primera vez que me piden una pulsera de estas – comentó el dependiente.

\- Bueno, habrá que probarla – sonrió Law.

\- ¿De verdad crees que algo tan sencillo podría hacer que alguien sin audición pudiera disfrutar la música?

\- Creo que sí, aunque no de la forma en que nosotros lo hacemos. Es diferente. Un estudio reciente mediante scanners avanzados, ha permitido comprobar que la clave está en el córtex de audición. Las vibraciones llegan igual a un cerebro de una persona con audición normal que a una con un problema de sordera, la diferencia está en cómo identifica el cerebro esas vibraciones. El cerebro se adapta – sonrió Law pese a que el dependiente no parecía entenderle demasiado – aunque parezca increíble, el cerebro es capaz de adaptarse a la discapacidad y procesa las vibraciones de otra forma diferente a la nuestra. En el estudio que se realizó, diez voluntarios sordos y once personas de audición normal se presentaron para que les escaneasen el córtex auditivo mientras sostenían en la mano un dispositivo que lanzaba vibración intermitente. Lo sorprendente es que no hubo reacción alguna en el cerebro de los once voluntarios de audición normal, pero sí hubo una importante actividad cerebral en la de los voluntarios sordos.

Law no dejaba de mirar la pulsera. Algo tan pequeño cuyo único objetivo era lanzar vibraciones podía ser una buena solución para que Ace volviera a tocar la guitarra o pudiera asistir a un concierto o incluso disfrutar de la música en su casa. Evidentemente, jamás volvería a escuchar esos sonidos, pero su cerebro sería capaz de interpretar con el tiempo esas vibraciones y darles forma.

\- ¿Eres médico?

\- Algo así. Quiero ser cirujano.

\- Supongo que no lo entiendo del todo – sonrió el dependiente.

\- Básicamente, lo que quiero decir es que la música escapa al lenguaje, pero además, esquiva todos los obstáculos. ¿Sabía que Beethoven tenía problemas auditivos? Eso no le impidió ser un gran músico. Sólo se necesita una percepción aguda – sonrió Law –. Una persona sorda no es una persona que no pueda escuchar, es una persona que tiene algo mal en sus oídos pero que escucha y siente los sonidos, aunque sea por la vibración. Gracias por la pulsera – sonrió Law dejando el dinero sobre la mesa.

Una vez en la calle y con la pulsera guardada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de la moto, Law caminó hacia su vehículo. Subió en la moto de cross y sacó el teléfono del otro bolsillo. Todavía debía ir al dojo a apuntarse una vez más a artes marciales. Sonrió, porque eso fue lo que le prometió a Ace. Si él volvía al equipo, él regresaría a las artes marciales.

\- No puedo hacer tratos contigo – susurró con una ligera sonrisa sabiendo que esta vez, él había perdido, aunque en realidad, tampoco le importaba. De hecho, se alegraba de que Ace hubiera decidido regresar al deporte.

Revisó en Google la ubicación de la persona con la que habló hacía un par de semanas. Un profesor de guitarra que había dado clases a alguna persona sorda y vivía en la ciudad de al lado. Hoy iba a tener un día ocupado, pero estaba convencido de que acabaría convenciendo a Ace para acudir a esa clase y retomar su afición por la música.

Lamentablemente, no era un profesor zurdo, pero no podía tenerlo todo. Ace seguiría teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo extra para adaptar los acordes a su mano izquierda pero, al menos, el profesor tenía experiencia dando clases a personas con su discapacidad y además, su audición era perfecta, así que era la persona idónea para que Ace volviera a la música. Su profesor podía escuchar sus acordes y saber si lo estaba haciendo bien o no y de paso, el cerebro de Ace se iría adaptando al estilo de vibración.

Sentado como estaba en su moto, guardó todo lo que tenía entre manos en sus bolsillos de la chaqueta, se colocó el casco y buscó los guantes para ponerse en marcha. Todavía le quedaba al menos una hora y veinte hasta el pueblo de Logan, donde había encontrado la residencia de este profesor. Eso era mejor que nada.


End file.
